Sex Ed
by animallvr682
Summary: Mello is shocked when near asks him some unexpected questions. Instead of answering them all, Mello decides the easiest thing to do would be to show him. Mello X Near Please Review after reading. LEMON WARNING! Some pain, blood, injury, angst, romance.
1. Ch1 Questions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

Mello paced in front of the windows in the library of Whammy House. He was bored out of his mind. He and Near had spent the last month being trained first hand by L and now that it was over and L was gone Mello didn't know what to do with himself.

Sighing in frustration, Mello threw himself onto his stomach on the floor. Near looked up at him from behind a tower of dice he was building. He didn't understand Mello's frustration. There were plenty of things to do, like the ever growing pile of toys and puzzles against the back wall that Near had collected. If Mello asked he would let him play with them. But the blonde haired teen would probably never ask.

Twisting a strand of his white hair around his finger, Near turned his eyes back to his dice. "Mello. You can play with one of my toys if you are so bored."

Mello snorted in disgust and rolled over on his side, watching as Near placed another dice on the tower and turned it so the numbers were all lined up. "Why would I want to play with your toys? I'm too old for toys."

"You are only two years older then I am. But if that's what you want then I wont suggest it again. Maybe Matt will let you play a game with him."

"Yeah, right. The last time he let me play with him he bitched at me the whole time because I was playing to slow and making him lose the game." He sighed again in frustration and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. "I wonder when L will be back."

"He will be back when he decides to come back." Near placed another dice and then put his hands in his lap, watching Mello as he ran his fingers idly over his bare stomach. Near didn't remember seeing him pull his shirt up.

"Hey, Near. Those exercises L makes us do. Do you think we could come up with some on our own?"

Near blinked, pulling himself out of the hypnosis caused by watching Mello's hand. "I don't see the point. If we make them then how are we testing ourselves if we know the outcome?"

"I meant like, you make something to test me and I'll make one for you." Mello wasn't actually thinking about doing tests. He was slowly relaxing as he ran his fingers over the smooth skin of his stomach. He danced his fingers over the waist of his jeans and contemplated going to his room for a while.

"I still don't think it would work." Near felt a warmth growing in his stomach. He noticed that the front of Mello's jeans seemed to be getting tighter as his fingers played at his waistband. "Mello, what are you doing?"

Mello jerked out of his thoughts and sat up quickly, wincing when his jeans cut sharply into his erection. "N-nothing. Why were you watching me?"

A slight blush crept into Near's cheeks and he twisted the strand of hair tighter around his finger. "I was curious. Why were you doing that?"

Mello sighed and laid back down, bending his knees to hide himself. "Because it feels good and relaxes me."

"But it was making you aroused. Do you do that on purpose?" Near was honestly curious about the other boys behavior. He knew all about a the effect hormones had on a boys body after puberty and about sex. But he wanted to know why Mello was acting in such a way.

Mello blushed and looked at Near again. "It's none of your damn business. That's to much of a personal question for you to ask me, Near."

Near nodded slightly. "I apologize." Near hung his head, one hand in his hair, the other picking up another dice. "I just thought that maybe you could answer a question I have. I cant find the answer in any of the books here and none of our teachers will answer it. They say I'm too young."

Mello raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Near to admit that he couldn't find the answer to something and had thought to ask Mello. "Ask. If I can answer it I will."

Near fidgeted and set the dice in his place on his tower. "I've read the books in here on puberty, but they don't really describe the things that happen to a boys body."

Mello frowned. "What things? There are quite a few."

"Most of them I understand. What I don't understand is the process of arousal. The books say that it happens when one thinks about sex. But I don't think about it at all. Sometimes I wake up at night and I will be aroused and I don't know why." Near looked into his lap and blushed darker. "Or what to do about it."

"I don't think you really need to think about sex. I wasn't thinking about anything really just then and it still happened. As for what to do, if you have read the puberty book then you read about masturbation right?"

Near nodded. "Yes but I don't understand about that. It says that the point of masturbation is ejaculation. Why would I do that if I wake up at night and I am aroused?"

Mello laughed. "Have you ever done it?"

"No. I have no reason too."

"Near, you become aroused because your body is telling you it needs release. Sexual release. Which means you have to masturbate."

"That doesn't make sense. It that were so why would the books not say that and make things less confusing?"

"Because those books are only supposed to describe the physical changes caused by puberty. Not the natural body functions that come with it." Mello stood up and sat on the other side of Neal's tower.

"Do you do it?" Near asked the question so seriously that Mello knew he wasn't playing with him.

"Of course I do. So does every other male on the planet that has reached puberty, done it once to relieve the ache, and found out it feels good."

"But I still do not understand why. Ejaculation if a means of expelling sperm during intercourse with a woman in hope of conceiving a child. What is the point of doing it anytime you get aroused?"

Mello sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, tucking it behind his ears as he tried to think of a way to describe what the boy was asking him. "Tell you what. The next time you wake up like that, just do it and you will know what I mean."

"I could do it now."

Mello went wide-eyed at that. Trying to decide if Near was serious or not. "Why would you do it now?"

"Because I am aroused right now." Near looked up at Mello again as he pulled roughly at the hair wrapped around his finger.

"W-why are you aroused right now?" Mello swallowed loudly. His own erection, which had been deflating during the conversation, was beginning to press painfully against the zipper of his jeans again.

"I was watching you and it happened. I do not know why." Near wrapped his free arm around his knees and pulled them to his chest.

Mello stood quickly and held his hand out to Near. "Come with me."


	2. Ch2 Lessons

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!!**

Near put his hand in Mello's and was roughly pulled to his feet. He stumbled as Mello dragged him out of the room and almost ran down the hallway until they reached Mello's room. Mello threw the door open and dragged Near inside, locking the door behind them before dragging Near to the bed and pushing him down to sit on it.

"M-Mello, why are we in your room?" Near drew his knees up to his chest as Mello sat down beside him, breathing heavily.

"Watching me turned you on, why? Do you get turned on watching everyone?" Mello's eyes were focused on the window while he spoke, his cheeks a light pink.

"That was the first time that has happened. I don't know why it did. I was watching you, trying to figure out why you would be doing that. It looked like it felt good. Then you started to get aroused, and then I did too." Near was pulling at his hair again. He had never felt this embarrassed before. It wasn't an emotion he usually felt.

Mello turned to look at Near. His face was flushed with embarrassment and he was tugging his hair so hard Mello could see some of the strands breaking under the pressure. Mello reached out and took Near's hand, pulling it away from his hair. "Stop pulling your hair out, Near."

Near tensed at Mello's touch. "I wasn't doing it on purpose."

Mello dropped Near's hand and put his fingers into his hair. He marveled at how soft it was. Even softer then it looked. It felt like the fur of a rabbit, so soft and thick. Mello sighed at the feeling and leaned closer, wanting to feel the softness against his face.

"M-Mello. What are you doing?" Near was overcome by a strange new feeling. Mello's hand in his hair felt so good. When Mello's face touched the side of his head it took every ounce of his self control to keep himself from slumping into Mello's arms.

"You smell good, Near." Mello raised his other hand and lightly touched the side of Near's face, turning it to allow his lips to brush the smaller boys cheek.

Near shuttered at the touch. No one at ever touched him like that before. A soft breath of a moan escaped his lips. He lifted his hand and touched Mello's hair much the way he was being touched. He had always wanted to touch Mello's hair but had been to afraid that the older boy would get mad at him. He loved Mello's hair. The color, way it fell to brush against his neck when he tossed his head, how it fell carelessly around his face after he ran his fingers through it. And now he was finally touching it. He closed his eyes and sighed as he ran his fingers through the silky strands.

Mello smiled at the feel of Near touching him. "Near. I have wanted to touch you for so long. Please, please let me." Mello closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the other boys. His breath caught in his chest at the small moan of pleasure that entered his mouth. He gently ran his tongue over Near's lips and was surprised when he immediately opened them and touched his tongue with his own.

Mello made a growl deep in his throat and wrapped his arms around Near, lifting him up and placing him so he was straddling his lap. Near make a small squeak of surprise before Mello pressed their lips together again and kissed him passionately. Mello lifted the smaller boys shirt and ran his hands up the incredibly soft and smooth skin of his back. Mello's eyes fluttered and he instinctively thrust his hips up to grind against Near's. He wanted to run his hands over that skin forever, it was so soft, softer then anything he had ever felt.

Mello dragged his fingers around Near's ribs, causing the boy to throw back his head and moan in pleasure. Mello took the opportunity to bury his face in Near's neck, licking and nipping the skin. The noises Near was making was driving Mello mad. He pulled Near's shirt off over his head and moved his mouth to suck on the skin over his collarbone. Near moaned loudly and rocked his hips forward into Mello, pressing his erection into Mello's stomach.

"M-Mello, don't stop." Near grabbed at Mello's shirt and tried to pull it off, but the material was too tight and his body pressed too close.

Mello stood with Near in his arms and turned them around, laying Near on his back on the bed. He straightened and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside before he crawled between Nears legs and began licking and kissing every inch of his chest and stomach.

Near was whimpering softly at the unexpected attention on his body. He felt like his skin was on fire and every time Mello's lips, tongue and teeth touched him it caused the fire to burn hotter. Mello's fingers diving under the waistband of his pants pulled him out of his pleasure educed stupor and he sat up quickly, causing Mello to pull away from him.

"W-what are you doing, Mello?" Near pulled his knees up and pushed Mello away from him.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked first. But I thought you wanted me to." Mello sat up and turned his face away, his cheeks flush from the excitement, his lips swollen from the attention they were giving the smaller boys body.

"To what?" Near leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Mello's waist, pressing his lips to the skin between his shoulder blades.

Mello moaned softly and relaxed in Near's arms. "I thought you wanted me to touch you."

"I did." He rubbed his face against Mello's back. "I do." He ran his tongue up Mello's spine to the base of his neck, causing the him to shiver. "But why there?"

"Because it will feel good. And I want to make you feel good." He turned in Near's arms and took his face in his hands, kissing him again. "Will you let me?"

Near swallowed and nodded his head. He wasn't sure what Mello was going to do. All he knew was that he didn't want him to stop. "Near, if I do anything to make you uncomfortable or that hurts you, tell me and I will stop."

Near frowned. "Why would it hurt?"

Mello paled. He had a horrible feeling that Near had no idea what was going on. "Near, you know what sex is dont you?"

Near's frown deepened. "Of course I do. But what does that have to do with what we are doing? We are both boys."

Mello almost laughed at how naive this boy was. "Near, any two people can have sex. It doesn't have to se between a boy and a girl. That is just the society norm."

Near leaned back when Mello leaned forward to kiss him again. "You mean you want to have sex with me?"

"Not if you don't want to. I wont force myself on you." Mello tried to turn away from him but was stopped by a hand on his face. "Near, if you don't want it then we need to stop this."

"W-why? I don't want to stop. It feels so good." Near pressed his lips to Mello's neck, leaving a line of soft kisses down to his collar bone.

"We need to stop because of how good it feels. I want you, Near. I want you in every way possible. If we keep doing this then it will only hurt more if you tell me to stop later on." Mello put his hands on Near's shoulders and pushed him away.

"I want you too, Mello. Though I don't know why. But I don't want you to stop. Please." Tears formed in Near's eyes and he looked pleadingly at his would-be lover.

"Are you sure?" Wiping away the smaller boys tears, he smiled when he nodded and pushed against his hands to kiss him again. "Alright. But still, tell me to stop if you ever get uncomfortable." Mello let his hands drop and leaned into Near, pressing their lips together again.

Near laid back on the bed again and took Mello's hands in his, leading them to the waist of his pants where they had left off. Mello smiled against his lips before moving them to his neck, sliding them down his body until his lips met his fingers. Near, breathing heavily, watched wide-eyed and Mello gripped his pants and slowly pulled them and his boxers down his legs and threw them on the floor.

Mello grinned up at Near at the sight of his erection. Light kisses were placed over Near's left hip, slowly making their way inward. Mello lifted his head and breathed a deep, hot breath over Near weeping erection, making the boy cry out and arch his back. Grinning again at the reaction, he pressed his lips to Near's right hip and repeated the action until his was once again hovering over the hard, tight skin between his legs.

Mello ran his hands up Near's thighs at the same moment that he ran his tongue up that hard length of skin. Near's breath caught in a choking moan in his throat as his hips rose slightly. Mello looked up to see Near's eyes closed, his head tossing from side to side as Mello ran his tongue over the head of Near's shaft. He grinned one more time before opening his mouth and taking Near into his mouth.

"Oh God, Mello!" Near screamed as his hips bucked violently into Mello, making him gag slightly at the sudden length being shoved down his throat. Near gripped his hands in Mello's hair as Mello used his hands to hold Near's hips down to keep from being choked again. He started a slow up and down rhythm, his tongue swirling every time he came up.

Mello could tell that Near was getting close. His breathing was growing ragged, his grip in his hair getting just this side of painful. He slowed down a bit and reached over to pulled open the drawer of his nightstand. Reaching in he grabbed a bottle of lotion and put some in his hand. Spreading it over his fingers, he looked up to see Nears face as he sped up with his mouth again. As Near's grip in his hair tightened again, Mello slid one of his fingers into Near's entrance. The reaction was better then he expected. Near's eyes flew up and he screamed in pleasure. Their eyes met for a brief moment before his head flew back again and Near released himself into Mello's mouth.

Near's whole body tensed and shook at the sudden rush of unbelievable pleasure. He felt like his body exploded. He moaned softly and shifted his hips as Mello continued to move his finger inside of him. Looking down, he watched as Mello let him fall out of his mouth and used his free hand to wipe away a line of white fluid that had ran from the corner of his mouth.

"You taste good, Near." Mello ran his tongue over the head of Near's shaft again, making him whimper at the sight of his tongue licking away a drop of the same white fluid.

"That felt incredible. What was that?"

Mello laughed. "That was an orgasm, Near." Mello pulled his finger almost all the way out before slowly adding a second one. Mello paused at the small wince of pain on Near's face. "Am I hurting you?"

Near shook his head. It did hurt a little, but he didn't want Mello to stop yet. "It just feels weird is all."

"Good." He started to move his fingers again, scissoring them to make him more open. He gentle started to slide in a third finger, stopping again when Near tensed up. "You need to relax or it will hurt."

Near swallowed and nodded again. "Why are you doing that?"

Mello ran his lips across Near's stomach. "I need to prepare you so I don't hurt you."

"Prepare me for what?"

"For me to be inside of you." Mello licked up Near's shaft again. It had soften some after he came and was now swelling tight again.

Near shivered and laid his head back. He ran his fingers through Mello's hair again. He relaxed like Mello told him too and bit his lip to keep himself from tensing again from the slight pain as Mello spread his fingers apart inside of him.

Mello pulled his fingers out and stood up. He undid his jeans, pulling them and his boxers off, allowing his own ignored erection the freedom it sorely desired. Leaning over to the nightstand again, he put a good amount of lotion in his hand and lubed himself up before crawling between Near's legs.

Near watched as Mello prepared himself. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of Mello nude. He was much bigger then he was. But Near wasn't that surprised at the sight, Mello was older after all.

Mello kissed Near softly and looked into his eyes. "This is going to hurt a little at first. Just try to relax. I promise that it will start to feel good. Okay?"

Near nodded and raised his head to kiss him again. Mello wrapped his hand around his erection and guided himself to Near's entrance. Slowly, he began to push himself in. Near's legs tensed around his hips and when he was half way in Near tossed his head back, gasping and moaning in pain. Mello stopped, allowing Near to get used to him being inside him.

"Near, tell me when to move again, okay? I don't want to hurt you." Mello kissed Near's neck, sliding his lips up the boys cheek until he could kiss away the tears of pain that had fallen from his eyes.

Slowly, Near began to relax until the pain was gone. He wrapped his legs around Mello's waist and lifted his hips until they met Mello's, who grunted in surprise as suddenly being buried hilt deep inside of Near.

Near moaned softly, this time it was all pleasure. "Move now, please."

Mello smiled and pressed their lips together again. Slowly he began to work up to a steady rhythm. He moaned from the pleasure of being inside Near. He was so tight and warm. He ran his hands down Near's body until they gripped the smaller boys hips. He lifted them up against him to give him a better angle. He had heard from Matt that there was a place inside, if he could find it, that when he hit it, would drive Near crazy with pleasure. He wanted to find it, he wanted to make Near feel as good as he was feeling being inside him.

Mello lifted Near's hips higher and thrust in harder. Near's nails suddenly dug into his back as he tore his lips away and screamed out his pleasure. Mello grinned. _That must be it!_ He thought as he slowly pulled out and thrust in again. The reaction was the same, only this time Near tossed his head to the side and tightened his legs around him.

"M-Mello. Do that again. Oh God, do it again!" Mello had never heard Near beg so much. But he did was he was told and began to thrust into that spot over and over. Near was moaning with every breath that escaped his lips.

Near's nails had a death grip in his back and he could feel blood running from a few places where he had pierced the skin. But Mello didn't care. He could feel his own release coming and he wanted to make Near go again before he did. Releasing one of Near's hips, he wrapped his hand around the younger boys erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Faster. Please, Mello, faster." Mello again did as he was told, speeding up both his thrusts and his strokes. He was now moaning as much as Near was. If Near didn't come again soon, Mello was going to go before him.

Just as Mello was thinking about slowing down so he could work Near more, said boy arched his back and screamed louder then any other time during their secession. Mello felt Near explode in a wave of hot, thick fluid over his hand as his body tightened mercilessly around his shaft. Mello screamed his pleasure alone with him and released himself inside his lover.

Panting heavily, Mello collapsed on top of Near. They lay there together, letting their breathing normalize. Mello's hand made slow circles against Near's side as Near's fingers continued to run through Mello's hair. Once his body stopped shaking, Mello slid off Near to lay on his side beside him and pulled the smaller boy into his arms.

"Near, that was the best experience of my life." The sound of the dinner bell made both of them jump. Mello sat up and looked down at their bodies, both covered in sweat and their stomachs sticky from Near's seed. "Shit. We cant go to dinner like this."

Near watched as Mello jumped out of the bed and ran into his bathroom. He came back out with a damp towel, rubbing his chest and stomach clean before tossing it to Near. He caught the tower and cleaned himself off. Sitting up, he felt the uncomfortable feeling of Mello's seed leaking out of his entrance.

Mello picked up their clothes and started to dress. "Near, hurry up and get dressed before someone comes looking for us and we get in trouble."

Near stood up and gathered his clothes. "I just need to used the bathroom." He turned and walked as quickly as he could into Mello's bathroom so he could clean himself up better.

Mello straightened out the bed and paced the room, waiting for Near to hurry. When he finally came out Mello smiled and kissed him again. "That was one hell of a sex education huh?" Near blushed and Mello kissed him again before opening the door and rushing side by side to dinner.

Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it. I havent decided yet if I want to continue the story yet. If you like it and want to see more let me know and I will rack my perverted yet creative brain for more...LOL

Please leave me a review if you liked my story! If you would like to make a request or a suggestion on something else I should write, feel free to tell me and I will write you something if I can! If anyone wants to request a story they would like to see written, let me know. If I can I will write it! I get bored a lot and writing makes me feel good oP


	3. Ch3 Confusion

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

Wow...when I wrote this I didnt expect it to be so popular! Thank you everyone so much for all the great reviews. I debated for a long time whether I was going to continue this story. But after seeing how much people are enjoying it I decided to continue. So here is the long awaited Chapter 3. Enjoy and leave me some more reviews! Also...check out my other stories if you havent already .!

* * *

A few heads turned when Mello and Near walked into the dining hall together, both flushed from the run. Mello looked around and noticed Matt glaring at him. Mello ignored him and followed Near to the table stacked with food to make a plate for himself.

Matt glared even more when Near followed Mello and sat next to him when Mello pulled out a chair at the table usually only Mello and Matt sat at.

"You find yourself a lost puppy, Mello?" Matt's voice was heavy with disapproval and disgust. He had never liked Near, he was creepy and always to quiet, sitting in his white pajamas and playing with puzzles all day.

"Mind your own business, Matt." Mello kept his eyes on his plate while he ate, avoiding Matt's accusing eyes.

"Do you not want me sitting here?" Near was watching Matt curiously. He had never really spoken more then a few words to the boy. He couldn't understand where the sudden hostility was coming from.

"No, I don't. This is our table. Why are you following Mello around anyways?"

Near opened his mouth to answer but Mello interrupted him. "I said to mind your own business, Matt. If you don't like Near sitting with us then we will go sit somewhere else." Mello stood and walked toward an empty table on the other side of the room.

Near watched him leave then turned back to Matt. "I'm sorry, Matt, if I did something to displease you." Near stood and hurried after Mello.

Heads were turning all over the room now. Mello always sat with Matt. And everyone in the house thought that Mello didn't like Near with how much they always argued and the fits Mello would throw at random about Near. Matt slammed his hands down on the table and left the dining hall.

"Did I do something to upset Matt?" Near looked honestly confused as he sat without touching his food.

"No. He's probably mad because he thinks I hate you. Eat your food." Mello kept his head down and avoided looking around the room at the other boys whose eyes were boring into his back.

"I thought you hated me too." Near picked up his fork at looked down at his plate, blushing slightly.

Mello shrugged. "Not really. I think I've just been jealous that you're better at almost everything."

Near's blush deepened. "I don't think I'm better at everything. I think if you could calm down and think things through more logically, you would be better then me. I think L will choose you to be his successor if you do."

Mello looked up at Near and blinked. "Are you crazy? Why would you think that?"

Near shrugged. "It's the truth. I think L knows it, too. I think it's why he works harder with you then he does with me."

"I thought it was because you were better then I am and you don't need as much training as I do." Mello scratched his head and tucked his hair behind his right ear. "But it doesn't matter. I cant be all calm and collected when thinking about things like that. I prefer to go with my gut and let things play out."

Near smiled. "And that is why you will never be L's successor."

Mello frowned. "Are you trying to make me angry with you again?"

Near shook his head. "No. I've never liked you being angry with me. I've always hoped we could be friends."

"Friends. Well, we are more then that now, aren't we?" It was Mello's turn to blush. He played with his food while Near watched him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"What we did. That makes us more then friends, right?"

"I thought it might make us friends. How would it make us more?"

Mello sighed and set his fork down, running his fingers through his hair. "Friends is good. But I want to be lovers, Near."

Near frowned, he was confused and it showed. "Lovers? You love me?"

Mello laughed and shook his head. "I don't know if I would go that far. I just meant we could, you know, keep doing what we did today with each other."

"Oh." Near relaxed and sat back in his chair. "That's what you meant." He blushed and twisted his hair around his fingers. "I hoped it wouldn't be a one time thing. I liked it a lot. I didn't know we could do that."

Mello paled. "You cant tell anyone, Near. If anyone found out we would be in a lot of trouble."

"Why would we be in trouble?" Near looked confused again, his fingers tightening around his hair as he started to feel nervous.

"Roger would be really mad. It isn't something kids our age should be doing, especially not two boys."

"How could something that feels so good be bad?"

"I don't think its bad, but other people do." Mello stood up and went to put his dirty plate where they were supposed too. He hadn't eaten much. Near followed and did the same and they left the dining hall and went to the empty library.

"Why do people think it's bad, Mello?" Near sat on the floor next to his forgotten stack of dice and picked up another one to place on top.

Mello laid on his back on the floor across from Near and stared at the ceiling. "You've read the books that teach about relationships and sex and stuff right?" When Near nodded he continued. "They only talk about relationships between a man and a woman. I guess you could say that that is what's normal. Most people think that two men being together is a bad thing. And even more people think that kids our age shouldn't be having sex at all. That we should wait till we are married or at least until we are adults."

"Oh. So does that mean we cant do it anymore?" Near had a hand in his hair, looking down at his lap.

"No. It just means we have to keep it a secret and be careful not to get caught by anyone."

"What would happen if we get caught?" Near looked up at Mello. He looked sad, his eyes wet like he was about to cry.

"I don't know. I've never heard of anyone getting caught doing it before. I think they would probably keep us apart, maybe send one of us away. Probably me since I'm always getting in trouble. They would think I had corrupted you or that I was forcing you or something."

Near frowned again and shook his head. "They cant say you forced me if I told them you didn't." Near closed his eyes for a moment and appeared to be thinking about something. "Should we ask L?"

Mello jumped. He was surprised Near would ask something like that. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I know he doesn't think the way most people do. But I think he would be angry. You are only 12 and I'm 14. What if he told Roger? It would cause a lot of problems."

"I don't think L would tell anyone." Near looked down at his lap again and blushed a furious red. "L knows how I feel about you."

Mello sat up and stared at Near, shock clear on his face. "What do you mean L knows how you feel? What did you feel before today? What did you tell him?"

Near shifted uncomfortably. "No one else would talk to me about what I asked you earlier. When L was here the last month I talked to him a lot. He wouldn't answer all my questions either but he listened to me, everyone else just sent me away. L said I had to learn some things on my own."

"Okay. What did you tell him about me?"

Near tugged at his hair again and kept his head down so far that Mello could hardly see his face. "I told you before, that sometimes I would wake up with an erection at night. Well, the only time it ever happened was when I was having a dream you were in."

Mello's eyebrows rose and he smiled. "What kind of dreams?"

"Just dreams. Most of the time it was dreams about that time Roger took us all to the beach and you were the only one crazy enough to take your clothes off and get in the water. I couldn't understand it so I asked L about it."

Mello's grin spread and he pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. "You dream about seeing me in my boxers jumping in the ocean?"

Near nodded. "I don't know why. L said I had to figure it out on my own. I asked if he ever had dreams like that. He said he did and that it was normal. That it was important for me to figured it out on my own."

Mello laughed and shook his head. "L has dreams about half naked boys?"

"I don't think that is what he meant, exactly. I think he just meant that he had dreams that aroused him as well. It made me feel better knowing I wasn't sick or something."

"You know, as smart as you are you can be really naïve sometimes, Near. Why did you think you were sick?"

"I told you. I couldn't find anything in the books about what was happening to me. I didn't know it was normal until you explained it to me. Even when L told me it was, I was still worried about it. I thought he might have just been trying to make me feel better."

"You trusted me over L? How did you know I wasn't lying to you as a joke or something?"

Near shifted nervously and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. What reason would you have to lie to me? Why would you play a joke like that on me? I thought if it was someone my age telling me those things that it was the truth."

"Mello shook his head and sighed. "I've been angry and jealous when it comes to you for years, Near. You had to know that. I could have told you lies as a cruel joke to take you down a notch. But I didn't. I was kind of shocked that you would think to ask me. Why me and not someone else?"

"I didn't want to ask anyone else. The way you treated me most of the time upset me a lot, Mello. I couldn't understand what I was doing wrong that made you hate me so much when all I wanted was to be your friend. I've always liked you."

Mello smiled softly. "I've never hated you. I was just jealous." Mello tucked his head behind his knees until Near could only see his eyes. "That fact that I have always been attracted to you didn't help. I was jealous of you but all I really wanted to do was touch your hair and kiss you."

"I've always wanted to touch you too. I didn't know why. I never see any of the other boys touching each other the way I wanted to. They usually hit each other, it's one of the reasons I avoid the others. I don't understand why you would hit someone who is your friend."

Mello laughed and unwrapped his arms from around his legs, leaning back on them and crossing his legs. "It's not so much hitting as playing. Matt and I hit each other all the time."

"I know. I've always wanted and been afraid of being your friend." Near looked up at Mello a little nervously. "You wont hit me too now, will you?"

Mello shook his head and smiled. "Of course not. You are more then my friend."

Near nodded and placed a dice on top of the growing tower.

The library door opened and Roger looked in. He frowned when he saw the two boys sitting together. "What are you boys doing in here together? It's rare to see you two anywhere near each other when L's not around." He stepped into the room and crossed his arms, staring at them.

Mello shrugged. "L told us we need to spend time together doing things. I don't understand it but he said we need to be friends. I decided to give it a try. What's it to you? Are we not allowed to hang out?"

Roger sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "L has been trying to get you two to be friends for years and you choose now do so."

"What is wrong with now?" Near tucked his left knee against his chest and wound his fingers in his hair again.

"Nothing, I guess. I'm just worried about his Kira case L is working on. But it is good to see you boys doing something other then arguing." Roger looked at his watch and stepped back to the door. "It's time for bed boys. Shower and get to sleep." He walked out of the library and closed the door behind him.

Mello grinned and looked at Near. "Want to shower in my room or yours?"

Near looked at him curiously again. "You want to take a shower in my room?"

Mello shook his head and stood up, holding his hand out to Near. "No. I want to take a shower _with_ you. Yours is as good as any. If we go to my room we would probably run into Matt prowling the hallways waiting to yell at me."

Near sighed and frowned. "I don't mind you taking a shower with me, but wont Matt get suspicious if you don't show up at your room before lights out? We only have about 10 minutes and I know how long you take in the shower."

Mello smiled and pulled Near against him, pressing his lips so Near's ear, making him shiver. "I don't plan to just wash in the shower. We can have a lot of fun in there together." He kissed Near's neck and slid his hands under the boys shirt.

Near moaned softly and rubbed his cheek against Mello's hair. "I think I might like that. But I still think you need to go to your room, if just to talk to Matt so he doesn't come looking for you if you don't show up."

Mello sighed and pressed his lips to Near's for a brief kiss. "You're probably right. If I go talk to Matt really quick will you wait for me before you take a shower?"

"If you want me too."

"If I tell Matt and anyone else who asks the same story I told Roger, that L told me we need to work on being friends, will you stick to the story if asked?" He kissed Near again, making his knees feel weak.

"I will. It is true so why would it be a story? L has been telling me I need to try and be friends with you. I know he's told you the same. But I was always to nervous."

"You're right." Mello kissed him again and released him from his arms. "We should go before we get in trouble."

"I'll wait for you."

They walked to the door of the library together and Mello smiled before we went left as Near went right.


	4. Ch4 Confessions

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

Mello groaned when he reached his room. The light was shining under his door. He knew it had been off when he and Near left it earlier because it hadn't been on in the first place. He opened the door and found what he expected to find. Matt was sitting a chair by the windows with his gameboy in his hands. He was deep enough into his game that he only lifted his eyebrows when Mello closed the door behind him and walked to his bed.

"Why are you in my room, Matt?" Mello crossed his arms and glared at the other boy.

"One sec." Beeping noises floated across the room from the game Matt was playing. Mello watched impatiently as Matt finished what he was doing and turned it off, stuffing it into the pocket of his jacket. "Alright. Tell me."

"Tell you what, exactly?"

"Tell me why you are hanging out with Near and why he is following you around like a lost puppy."

"He isn't following me around. And if you must know, we are spending time together because L told us too."

Matt snorted and shook his head. "Bullshit, Mello. L has been telling you that for years and it only ever made you mad. It has never made you hang out with him before."

"Yeah, well maybe I decided to listen this time." Mello turned his back on Matt and started to strip out of his clothes. He pulled open his wardrobe and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in.

"Right. You and I both know that's a lie." Matt stood and walked up behind Mello. He ran his fingers over the scratch marks on the other boys back. "And I supposed you got these falling out of a tree or something, huh?"

Mello slammed the doors of his wardrobe shut and spun around to face Matt. "It's none of your business how I got them."

"Fuck you, Mello. I thought we were best friends. Now you not only turn your back on me for Near of all people, but your fucking him , too?"

Mello felt his face redden in anger. "Lower your voice. I said it's none of your business."

"It is my business when I come to your room before dinner to tell you something and your door in locked and I hear the obvious sounds of you fucking someone on the other side."

"Shut up. What I do in my room is private. For all you know I was watching a porn and jacking off or something."

Matt laughed bitterly and shook his head. "Right. Watching a porn. A porn featuring you and Near." He turned his back on Mello to hide the tears welling up in his eyes. "I hope it was worth it."

"Worth what?" Mello pulled on the clean clothes and walked past Matt to sit on his bed.

"Worth ruining our friendship."

"What about me being friends with Near makes you think I wont still be friends with you. It is possible to have more then one friend you know." Mello leaned back against his pillows and folded his hands in his lap.

"You are more then just friends with him. You can lie to me about it all you want but I know the truth. And I cant be friends with you if you are giving Near what I was hoping to one day have from you."

Mello blinked and raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Matt spun around and jumped on Mello. Tears were running down his face and his eyes were flaming with anger. "You know damn well what I mean." He gripped Mello's shoulders and pinned him to the bed as he crushed their lips together painfully.

Mello gripped Matt's arms and pushed him away roughly. "What the fuck, Matt?"

"You think I told you all that shit about sex with another man just out of morbid curiosity? I told you because I wanted to do it with you, you asshole."

Mello ground his teeth and sat up. "If you wanted that, you should have said something, dickhead. How was I supposed to know you wanted to fuck me if you never said anything?"

"I thought it would be obvious! Do you think I watch dirty movies and jack off with other guys? Fuck you if you think that. I was hoping you would get the hint and it would turn into something more."

"Well good job with the hints, buddy. I couldn't tell a damn thing from them. How was I supposed to know you never did it with anyone else? You talked about that shit like you knew from personal experience. I thought you were just sharing what you had done before. Where did you learn it if not from doing it?"

Matt blushed and looked away from Mello. "Alright, so I have done it before. What does it matter to you?"

"You could have told me, Matt. Who did you do it with?"

Matt ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "With Eric. You remember him?"

Mello frowned. "The older boy who used to give you the games he was finished playing?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"Didn't he turn 16 a few months ago and leave the house?"

"Right. He went to live with some uncle who didn't want him when his parents died because he was to young. Now that he's old enough to put to work he let him go live there."

"So when did you do it with him?"

"Last year. He told me to come to his room because he had more games for me. When I got there he asked me if I had ever had a blow job. I didn't even know what that was then and he laughed at me and told me he would show me. So he did it and I liked it. He asked if I wanted to learn more that would feel good. When I told him I did, he took his clothes off and fucked me."

"Why didn't you tell me, Matt? I thought we told each other everything?"

Matt turned to glare at Mello again. "You didn't tell me about you and Near. I only know because I found out on my own by hearing you. Would you have told me at all?"

"Maybe, someday."

"Well I didn't want you to know, okay? I thought you wouldn't like me anymore if I told you." Matt hung his head again and used the back of his hand to wipe away his tears.

"Did he force you?"

Matt shook his head. "No. It felt good until he was inside me, then it hurt for a while."

"Did you tell him to stop?"

Matt nodded. "He said to relax and it would feel better. He didn't lie. It felt good. I wanted to do it again, but not with him."

"I'm sorry, Matt. If you had told me before, I don't know, maybe I would have done it with you."

"But not now. Now you have Near." Matt practically spit out the boys name.

Mello felt himself get angry again. "You have no right to be mad at me, Matt. You didn't tell me you liked me like that. But, yes, I'm with Near now. But I still want to be your friend."

Matt shook his head and stood. "Friends. Right. Maybe. But not right now. I know I have no right to be mad at you but I am. I don't want to be friends with you right now. Maybe when I calm down, or when you get tired of being with Near. Maybe." Matt walked to the door and left.

Mello sat in stunned silence for a while. He didn't completely understand what had just happened. He stood and walked to his bathroom and stripped off his clothes again. It wasn't until he was adjusting the water temperature that he remembered that he had told Near he would be in his room to take a shower with him.

Shutting the water off, he put his clothes back on, turned off all his lights, and locked his door behind him and he snuck down the hallways to Near's room.


	5. Ch5 Promises

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!**

Near was laying in his bed reading a book with a flashlight when Mello closed and locked the door behind him. Near smiled at him as he sat on the edge of the bed and set his book aside, laying the flashlight on the bed next to him to give them a little light.

"Did you talk to Matt?" Mello nodded, his eyes distant as he stared at the wall. Near felt a small flame of panic in his chest. "What did he say?"

"I don't understand him, Near."

"What happened, Mello?" Near moved behind Mello and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, resting his head against his back.

"He said that he doesn't want to be my friend right now. Because he told me those things about sex wanting to do it with me."

Near leaned back and stared at the back of Mello's head. "Matt wants to have sex with you?" Mello nodded again. "What did you say?"

"Nothing really. I told him I didn't know he felt that way. That I was with you now. That's when he said he didn't want to be my friend."

"Are you okay?" Near touched Mello's hair softly.

"I guess. I'm just confused, you know. We've been friends for a long time."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry."

Mello shook his head and turned around to wrap Near in his arms. "It isn't your fault, Near. Even if Matt had told me that before, I'm not sure it would have changed anything. I have never felt that way with him. I've always felt that way for you, even though it was confused in my jealousy."

Near just nodded and put his arms around Mello's waist, resting his head on his chest to hear his heart racing. "Did you still want to take a shower with me?"

Mello grinned and took Near's hands. He stood and pulled the boy into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and pulled Near's clothes off. The boy stood there, shaking slightly with anticipation as he watched Mello move around his bathroom. He felt slightly embarrassed to be standing there nude with an erection while Mello was opening his cabinets looking for something.

"What are you looking for, Mello?" Near used his hands to cover himself as best he could. He knew he shouldn't have been embarrassed, but he couldn't help it.

"Lotion, or oil, or something." Mello dropped to his knees and dug through the stack of empty bottles under Near's sink.

Near pointed back into his bedroom. "There is lotion on my nightstand."

Mello grinned up at him and moved toward him on his knees. He ran his tongue over Near's stomach and up his chest as he stood, making the boy moan softly. "Stay right there." Mello left the bathroom and returned seconds later with the bottle of lotion. He set it on the counter near the shower door and tested the water. He smiled and held his hand out to Near. "Come on."

Mello got into the shower and closed the curtain behind Near. He stood with his back to the water and sighed as the heat soaked into his muscles. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting the water stream over his face and run down his chest. He jumped slightly when Near stepped into him and ran his tongue over the water dripping from his nipples.

Smiling, Mello wrapped his arms around Near and kissed him passionately. The hot water beat down on them as their tongues dances and their hands explored. Mello turned them around and pinned Near against the wall, lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist and their erections rubbed together. Near moaned as Mello ground their hips together, his teeth scraping against the boys neck.

Mello leaned back enough to reach through the curtain and grab the bottle of lotion. He put a large amount into his hand and slowly started to use his fingers to prepare Near. The boy whimpered and squirmed, his breath coming in pants as Mello's fingers worked at his entrance and his mouth sucked at his collarbone.

Mello pulled his fingers out of Near and used the rest of the lotion in his hand over his stiff member. He shifted his hips and plunged himself hilt deep into Near. Near threw his head back and moaned loudly, half from pain. Mello's eyes widened and he clamped his hand over Near's mouth.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Near shook his head. It had hurt, but he didn't want Mello to stop because he knew how good it found feel once the pain went away. "You need to try to keep your voice down, Near. We don't want to wake anyone up."

Near nodded and moved his hips slightly. Mello groaned and began a slow rhythm in and out of the smaller boy. He took his hand off of his mouth and gripped his ass in both hands to hold him up and give him leverage. Near bit his lip to keep from moaning loudly again. He locked his legs around Mello's hips and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Near bit back a moan and sank his teeth into Mello's shoulder when he angled his hips to hit his sweet spot again. Mello grinned and thrust in harder at the spot. Near nearly fainted from the pleasure and tightened his arms and legs around him. Mello's thrusts were causing his own erection to rub against Mello's stomach and the friction was causing Near to become very close.

"Mello, don't stop." Near moved his hands under Mello's arms and around his waist. With each thrust, Near rocked his hips forward to rub himself more into Mello's slick, wet skin. Mello groaned and sped up.

Near gasped and bit his lips so hard he drew blood. His head tossed back and hit the wall with a dull thud as his body tightened harshly around Mello's shaft and a scalding hot wave of fluid gushed over his stomach. Mello dug his fingers into Near's flesh hard enough to bruise and shuddered as he released himself into Near.

Mello's knees gave out and he slumped to the floor of the shower, Near still wrapped around him, pressed between him and the wall. They held each other as the water beat down on them and their breathing slowed to normal.

Near rested his head on Mello's shoulder and pressed his lips against his neck. His feelings for Mello were growing quite strong. He was confused by what he had felt when Mello told him what Matt had said. Now, in the shadow of their love making, those thoughts were coming back to him and he felt the flame of panic again in his stomach.

"Mello. What are you thinking about?"

Mello grunted softly and kissed Near's neck. "I'm thinking that I'm to tired now to walk back to my own room."

Near smiled slightly. "You can sleep with me if you want."

Mello nodded. "I do want that. But what if someone comes looking for us in the morning?"

"No one ever comes into my room, even if I sleep in."

"Maybe not for you. But if I sleep in Roger comes and yells at me to get out of bed. I'll have to think of a good excuse why I wasn't in my room and he couldn't find me."

"You'll think of something, you always do." Near relaxed a bit. But he was still nervous and he wasn't completely sure why.

"What is really bothering you, Near?" Mello sat back and looked into Near's eyes.

Near turned his face down and tried to think of how to answer. "What Matt said to you, it bothers me."

"Do you think I would leave you for him? Is that what this is?" Mello ran his hands through Near's wet hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

Near nodded. "I think so."

Mello put his hand on the back of Near's head and pulled him forward so his head was on his chest. "I wouldn't do that, Near. I have wanted you for to long to let what Matt said effect me. I have never felt that way for him."

"So you wont do it with him?"

"No. Never. You have my word. I promise that you are the only one I will ever do this with. Only you, Near." He kissed Near's forehead and just held him.

"I promise the same. Only you, Mello."

Mello smiled and began to unwind Near's limbs from around his body. He stood and pulled Near to his feet. Picking up Near's shampoo, he lathered up the boys head and watched the way the soap ran down his body as he rinsed it out of his hair. He was getting excited again. Near noticed when he wiped the water out of his eyes.

Near's eyes widened slightly and he looked up at Mello's face. "Again?"

Mello shook his head and laughed. "No. I think I would pass out right here if we did that again." He picked up a washcloth and lathered it up and began to wash himself.

Near took the cloth from him and smiled as he ran it over Mello's skin. Mello sighed softly and danced his fingers over Near's arms. "You don't have to do that, Near."

"I know." Near grinned up at him and dropped to him knees. He rubbed his cheek against Mello's thigh and used the cloth to wash his legs.

"Near. What are you doing?"

Near looked up at him. "What you did for me earlier. Do you not want me to?"

Mello swallowed and shook his head. "If you want to. But I don't know if I will be able to keep standing."

Near smiled and opened his mouth. His tongue darted out and licked the tip of Mello's quivering member. Mello moaned softly and sank his fingers into Near's hair. He turned and leaned his back against the wall for support and Near continued to tease him with the tip of his tongue. As Near opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around him, he groaned loudly and put the side of his hand into his mouth to keep from moaning to loudly.

Near took as much of Mello into his mouth as he could without gagging. Mello's eyes rolled at the feel of the wet heat around him. Near's mouth was as soft as the rest of his body, his tongue a stiff pressure against his skin as his mouth sucked him. He nearly collapsed when Near reached up one of his hands and gently brushed against his balls. He looked down to see Near looking up at him with a questioning look in his eyes. He just nodded and watched as Near continued to suck him and let his fingers dance over the delicate skin between his legs.

Mello jumped when Near's fingers brushed against his entrance. Near pulled back and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I wont do that again."

Mello shook his head and pulled Near's mouth back to him. "It's okay. It just surprised me. But I think if you want to do that we need to be in your bed."

Near nodded and went back to work sucking on him. It wasn't long before Mello had a firm grip in Near's hair and was holding him in place as he thrust into his mouth, careful not to go to hard or to far and make the boy gag. Mello bit his tongue and moaned loudly against his closed lips as he bucked his hips one final time and spilled himself into Near's mouth. The boys eyes widened slightly and he gagged softly at Mello thrusting to far into his mouth, the heavy fluid spilling down his throat. He swallow convulsively and coughed as Mello pulled out and let his knees collapse again.

Mello pulled Near into his arms and kissed him, tasting himself on the boys lips. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Near shook his head. "No. It just surprised me." He smiled and kissed Mello again. "I'm tired now though."

Mello nodded and reached behind Near to turn off the water. They sat their for a while until they were both cold and finally got up the strength to climb out of the shower. They dressed in silence, then Near took Mello's and led him to the bed where they slept in each others arms.


	6. Ch6 Pain and Anger

I do not own Death Note!!

Note: Thank you everyone for the great reviews. I apologize for taking so long in finally writing and posting the new chapter. I have been working a lot in my original writings. Hope you enjoy the chapter and leave me lots more reviews. A couple people said that they wondered if Matt would get revenge on Near for taking Mello. I had already decided to do something along that line but it's nice to see people requesting to see things hehe.

Warning!! This chapter contains a lot of pain and angst...just thought I would warn all of you.

* * *

Chapter 6 – Pain and Anger

When Mello woke, he opened his eyes to see sunlight shining through a cloud of soft white hair. Near was asleep with his face tucked in against Mello's neck. Mello smiled and let his body melt further under the blankets and against Near's body. Near shifted slightly and Mello grinned as the smaller boys leg slid between his own.

Mello glanced over to the clock sitting on the bedside table and groaned. "Shit. Near, wake up." Putting his hands on Near's shoulder, he shook him slightly, earning himself a disapproving groan. "Near, is almost 11:30. We need to get up before someone comes in here and finds us like this."

Near sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes with the back on his hand. "I told you, no one ever comes to wake me up. I usually sleep in late on the weekends."

"Roger saw us together yesterday. If no one can find me anywhere he might think to come ask you." Mello sat up and push Near's tangled hair out of his eyes.

"I didn't think of that." He smiled as Mello's fingers lingered in his hair. "What are we going to do today?"

Mello shrugged. "I don't know. I should go walk around for a while so people know I didn't disappear. You do whatever you do and I'll find you later. I usually walk around the ground on the weekends and find something to do outside. You can come with me."

Near smiled. "I don't usually go outside. But I guess I can try it. I'll be in the library when you are done with what you need to do."

Mello nodded and kissed Near on the forehead. "Okay. I'll see you soon." He stood and walked to the chair on the other side of the room where he had dropped his clothes the night before. He dressed quickly and carefully left the room, being sure no one was there too see him leave.

Near groaned as he stood up and went into his bathroom. Standing nude in the privacy of his bathroom, he quickly relieved his bladder and instantly felt better. As he was washing his hands, he thought he heard his door close.

Leaving the bathroom again, he looked around, half expecting to see Mello in there because he had forgotten something, but the room was empty. Near shrugged and went to his dresser for clean clothes. Pulling open the top drawer, he reached in for a clean pair of boxers and a hand appeared from around behind him and slammed the heavy wood closed on his hand.

Near cried out in pain as he felt bones break in his hand. Dropping to his knees he turned his head in time to see a fist flying at him. Near's head hit the front of the dresser as the heavy punch hit him with full force across the jaw. Blackness swam at the edges of his vision as whoever was assaulting him opened the drawer and released his hand. He crumpled into a heap on the floor, cradling his hand against his stomach. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled up his face. Near opened his eyes to see Matt's angry face two inches from him.

"I wont let you have him. If he wont be with me because of you, then I will remove you from the picture and he will be mine." Matt shook Near by the hair, slamming his head against the hard wood behind him.

Near whimpered in pain as light exploded behind his eyes. "Matt, please. Please stop."

Matt growled and tightened his grip in Near's hair. "I will stop. I will stop when you are either dead, or you sweat to me that you will stay away from Mello. Is the sex with him so good that you would give your life rather then be without him?"

"I don't understand, Matt. Please stop." Near tried to lift his uninjured hand and grab a hold on Matt's shirt.

"What is there to understand? I want you to stay away from Mello. How hard is that to understand? You two have avoided each other for years, just continue doing that and forget about even having fucked him."

"I cant forget, Matt. I love him." Near finally got his hand on Mello's shirt just at Matt roared with anger at his words.

Matt stood, his hand still in Near's hair, dragging him up to his feet. "Fuck you!" Matt screamed in Near's face before releasing his hair. As Near's knees gave out and he fell to the floor, Matt grabbed him by the arms and swung him around, hurling him into the floor length mirror mounted on the wall near the bathroom door.

The sound of the mirror breaking under Near's weight echoed through the room as Matt watched the small boys body crumple into a heap on the floor, pieces of mirror raining down on his still form. Matt stood, shaking with anger, watching a pool of blood grow under Near's body.

Suddenly, he realized what he had done. He stared at Near, willing him to move. Slowly, be backed across the room until he felt the wall against his back. He side stepped along the wall until he hit the corner, where he slid down onto the floor. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he never took his eyes off Near's body as the tear began to fall.


	7. Ch7 Discovery

I do not own Death Note!!

Omg...great reviews. I debated for a long time if i was gonna have Matt rape Mello or not and decided against it. For now...hehe Anyways...thanks you for all the great reviews. Here is the next chapter of this unfolding drama.

Holy shit...that review..."chocolate sex with a toy plane up the ass" omg...I laughed so fucking hard!! That was great...put some new weird ideas in my head...LOL Anyways...enjoy the new chapter. I have already written chapter 8 as well and will probably post it tomorrow or the day after...and Chapter 9 is in the works.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Discovery

Mello had a bounce in his step as he walked into the library a little over an hour after leaving Near's room. When he had wandered into the lunch room for a snack, Roger had stopped him and told him that he had spoken to L and told him that the two boys were spending time together. Roger said he didn't like it, but L had asked Roger to leave them alone and let them bond. Mello had almost laughed at the look on the mans face. Instead, he did something he almost never did, he asked Roger for permission to wander the grounds and take Near with him. Usually Mello just did what he liked and then got yelled at by Roger for not telling anyone where he was going. Roger had ground his teeth in frustration, but gave his permission.

Mello stopped in the door of the library and quickly scanned it for Near. He frowned when he didn't see him in the room. He shrugged, figuring Near was probably still in his room taking a shower. When left to his own devises, Near took forever in the bath.

Mello knocked when he got to Near's door. When he didn't get an answer he pressed his ear to the door. He didn't hear anything from inside. He tried the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Near always locked his door when he left his room. L had instructed both of them to do so because he sometimes sent them old case files he had solved to see what kind of solutions they could come up with.

Mello pushed the door open and almost collapsed on the stop. His eyes had been instantly drawn to the small, pale body laying in a pool of blood and broken mirror glass. At first it took him a minute to realize what he was seeing. Then he saw that it was Near, nude, bloody and alarmingly pale. Motionless.

"Oh God." Mello ran into the room, leaving the door opened as he screamed for someone to find Roger. Mello knelt next to Near, sharp pieces of glass cutting through his jeans and biting into his knees. He didn't feel the pain. All he could feel was the raising need to scream welling up in his chest.

"Near?" Mello bent over Near's body and gently pushed his hair back from his face. His fingers came away sticky with blood that was seeping from a deep gash in Near's head. Mello felt tears burn in his eyes.

The sound of running feet echoed through the hallway, skidding to a stop in the open door. "Dear God. Mello, what happened?" Roger turned and told one of the other boys to go to his office and call an ambulance before he turned and walked to the boys side. "Mello? Answer me!"

Mello looked up at Roger, tears running down his face. "I just found him." Mello caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Matt huddles in the corner, knees drawn up to his chest, rocking slightly.

Roger was bending over Near's body, checking his pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it beating steadily from where he pressed his fingers against the boys neck.

Mello stood slowly, anger flaring like a cannon blast throughout his body. "What have you done?" Mello took a step toward Matt, the other boy didn't even look up at him. "What have you done!?" Mello screamed as he threw himself at Matt, slamming his body back against the wall. "What have you done!?" Mello grabbed the front of Matt's shirt in his left hand and swung his right at Matt's face.

Roger turned at hearing flesh hitting flesh. Mello was kneeling on top of Matt, throwing punches at his head. He dragged Mello off the other boy just as his fist connected to Matt's nose, spraying him with a shower of blood.

"Mello, calm down." Roger held Mello around the chest, pinning his arms to his body as he struggled to get away so he could beat on Matt again.Matt sat up slowly, holding a hand over his nose. "Matt, what happened to Near?"

Matt looked up at him. His eyes were bleary with pain. "I hurt him. I didn't mean to hurt him that bad."

Mello screamed and kicked out at Matt, his steel toed boots barely missing his head. "You fucking asshole. You goddamned son of a bitch. How could you do that to him? How could you hurt Near?" Mello stopped struggling and sagged in Rogers arms, his shoulders shaking as sobs raked his body.

Roger heard sirens approaching and was relieved when two of the schools guardians appeared in the doorway. "Get Matt out of here. Lock him in his room until I can go talk to him."

One of the men simply nodded and dragged Matt to his feet by his arms. Matt didn't struggle as he was lead out of the room. Roger turned Mello around in his arms and sat him down on the bed. "You stay right there." Mello nodded dumbly and curled up on his side, drawing his knees to his chest and pressing his face against them.

Roger knelt back beside Near and turned to the other man in the room. "Clear the hallways. No one needs to see him like this." The man nodded and left. Roger looked back down at Near, unsure of what to do. He couldn't move him because of all the glass around him and he wasn't sure just how badly he was hurt. He gently picked up the boys hand and held it in his own while he waited. The wait seemed longer then it was before two medics ran into the room and knelt carefully on the floor.

"He has lost a lot of blood." The medic that spoke was a small woman. She pulled on latex gloves and pressed her fingers to his neck. "Pulse is strong but unsteady. We need to start a line and get some fluids in him before he dies from blood lose."

The other medic, a tall dark skinned man, simply nodded and took Near's hand from Rogers. He opened his bag and pulled out the things he needed to start an IV. Roger winced as he watched the needle enter the boys wrist.

"We need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible but we need to move him very carefully because of all this glass." The woman carefully put a collar around Near's neck incase it had been injured. "Sir, are you responsible for the boy?"

"Yes. My name is Roger, I currently run Whammy House. The boy's name is Near."

"We are going to need your help moving him. While I hold his head, Henry will lift his body and you lift his legs. Only lift him. Try not to touch any of the glass that may be in his skin, it could cause him to lose more blood."

Roger nodded. "Then what?"

"Then we carefully turn him over and lay him on his back on the board." While the two men got in place, slipping their hands under Near's body to lift him, the woman held his head still. "On my count. 1, 2, 3."

The three of them lifted the boy easily. Turning him over was harder then they thought it would be. He had dozens of small slivers of glass imbedded in his skin from where he fell on them. When Near was safely on the board, the medics hurried around him, starting another IV, putting an oxygen mask on him, and putting a splint on his obviously broken arm and hand.

As they were wheeling him out of the room, Mello sat up from the bed and attempted to run after them. Roger caught him around the middle before he made it to the door and held him as he struggled to get away again.

"Let me go. I have to go with him. Let me go!" Mello kicked back at Roger's legs, making the man grunt at the heel of one of his boots caught him in the knee.

"Mello, calm down. We cant do anything for him right now. Let them take him to the hospital and we can go there in my car after you tell me what happened. But you need to calm down."

Mello stopped struggling and let himself go limp in Roger's arms. "Matt did this. He hurt Near."

"He said that, yes. But I need to know why, Mello. Why did he hurt Near?" Roger turned Mello around and knelt in front of him. "Do you know?"

Mello stared at the toes of his boots. "He's jealous."

"Why would he be jealous of Near? Because you are spending time with him?"

Mello fidgeted uncomfortably. "Partly."

"Mello I need to know the truth." Roger looked at him questioningly. "What else is there that upset Matt enough to hurt Near like that?"

"You'll be mad." Mello wrung his hangs together. His eyes were burning with tears again.

Roger placed his hands gently on Mello's shoulders. "Whatever it is, Mello, it isn't as bad as Matt hurting Near so badly he almost died."

Mello nodded slightly, his hair falling in front of his face. "It's more then just spending time together."

Roger shook his head, he had figured as much. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since yesterday."

"And Matt is your best friend, so you told him?"

"No. I didn't tell him anything. He figured it out on his own."

"Alright. And he was jealous?"

"He said he wanted to be with me." Mello shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "It's my fault. This happened because of me."

"Mello, you and Near are not the first boys to become lovers here. I'm not going to punish you because it is a natural thing to want to be with someone. But you need to know that I will not allow it to happen while you are living here."

Mello nodded. He couldn't speak anymore. He felt like his heart was being torn from his body. All he wanted to do was curl up in a small dark place and never come out.

Roger stood and lead Mello out of the room, closing the door behind him. "I want you to go to your room and wait for me, Mello. After I talk to Matt, we will go to the hospital and see Near. Okay?"

Mello pulled away from Roger and slowly made his way down the hall, dragging his feet as he went. Roger sighed and turned to walk the other way. He needed to talk to Matt and figure out what the hell he was going to do with him.


	8. Ch 8 Answers

I do not own Death Note!

Yay chapter 8!! All you people leaving reviews rock. It's always good to hear someone enjoys your writing...makes me want to write more!! hehe

* * *

Chapter 8 – Answers

Roger stopped outside Matt's door and took in a deep steadying breath. He unlocked the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. Matt was curled on his side on the bed, his knees against his chest with his arms locked around them. Roger sat on the side of the bed and folded his hands in his lap.

"Matt. I need you to tell me what happened."

Matt jumped when he spoke and turned his head to look at the man. His eyes were red and swollen. He turned his head back to look out the windows. "There is nothing to say."

"I know why you hurt him, Mello told me the truth. All I need from you is for you to tell me how you hurt him. It could be important for the doctors to know so they can help him."

"I slammed his hand in the draw of his dresser, hit his head against it a few times. I wasn't doing to hurt him more then that, maybe shake him a few times. I just wanted to scare him."

"Then what?"

"Near said that he wouldn't stay away from Mello. He said he loves him. Something in me snapped. I grabbed his arms and threw him. I didn't know he would hit the mirror."

Roger nodded and stood again. "I know you were angry and hurt, Matt. But the fact remains that you attacked Near and you have hurt him very badly. I'm going to have someone come in here and remove all of your video games and anything else you can use to pass your time. You will be locked in here and someone will bring you your meals and your school work. When I feel you are ready, you may return to your classes but you will spend all your free time in here. When I feel you have been punished enough, then I will return your things to you."

Matt nodded and pulled his knees closer to his body. Roger just shook his head and left the room, locking it behind him. After he told someone to remove the things from Matt's room, he made his way back to see Mello.

There was no answer when he knocked on the door, so he opened it. The room was empty but the shower was running. He knocked on the bathroom room, still no answer.

Opening the door slowly he looked in. Mello was sitting on the floor of the tub, arms around his knees, rocking softly as the water beat down on him. The steam in the room was so thick Roger could hardly make him out from the door. He sat on the closed toilet and pulled back the shower curtain enough to see Mello. His skin was bright red from the scalding hot water he was sitting under. Turning the water off, Roger knelt beside Mello and pushed his hair from his face.

"Hurting yourself wont help anything, Mello."

"It makes me feel better. Near was hurt because of me. I should have been the one Matt hurt, not Near. It wasn't his fault." Mello turned his face away from Roger and laid the side of his face against his knees.

"Matt only wanted to scare him. He threw Near into the mirror after Near told him that he loves you."

Mello stiffened. He slid his hands up his legs and covered his ears. He started to shake his head. "No. No, no, no, no, no. That isn't true. Don't say things that aren't true."

Roger pulled Mello's hands away from his face and forced him to look at him. "I don't know if it is true or not, Mello. That is only what Matt told me. You can ask Near yourself when you see him. Come out of here and get dressed and we will go."

Mello nodded and pulled his hands back. He watched as Roger left the bathroom, closing the door to give him privacy.

Roger sighed again and stepped into the hallway, leaving the door open a crack so he could see the bathroom door and know when Mello was out. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. It rang twice before it was answered. "Watari, I need to speak with L."

"If you will give me a moment, Roger, I will see if he is available."

"It's an emergency, I need to talk to him now."

"One moment, I will get him." The line buzzed as Roger was put on hold. He waited impatiently for L to come on the phone, he wanted to get this conversation over with before Mello came out of the bathroom.

"Roger, what's wrong?" L's calm voice floated over the line, making Roger instantly angrier then he already was.

"What's wrong, he says. I'll tell you what's wrong. Mello and Near have done exactly what you though they would do."

"I warned you to expect this. I told you to let it happen because I believe it will be important for them."

"Yes, yes. And I would have. But Mello's friend Matt has become insanely jealous. He hurt Near. I am about to leave with Mello to go to the hospital to find out his condition."

L sighed. "I did not expect this. I thought Matt and Mello were merely friends?"

"So did I. And I think they were. I think Matt was harboring feelings for him and he got angry when he gave Near what he wanted for himself."

"Will Near be alright?"

"I don't know yet. He was taken to the hospital less then an hour ago. I will call you again when I know his condition."

"Please do. I will inform Watari to tell me as soon as you call."

"Fine. But I am telling you now, L. I am not going to allow Mello and Near to continue what they have begun. If Matt found out on his own what they had done less then 24 hours after it began, other will find out. I will not be having boys all over Whammy House having sex with each other simply because you think Mello and Near should."

"I understand your anger, Roger. But I believe and Mello and Near could work better as a team if they have intimate knowledge of each other. I feel that it is important for their development."

"They're development? Mello is 14 and Near is only 12. How is having sex with each other good for their development? They are too young for it. Maybe it two years or so it would work, but not now."

"How has their behavior been since it began?"

The question stumped Roger for a moment. He hadn't been expecting it. "Mello actually asked my permission to do something with Near earlier today. But other then that, I haven't noticed anything. It hasn't been that long since it began for me to really notice anything different."

"Mello and Near each have aspects of their personality that the other needs. Mello is brave and impulsive and relies heavily on his instincts to draw out a plan. Near is calm and collected and relies on logic to form a plan. While both are good, there are times when you need both. They have a lot to teach one another. I also believe that spending time with one another could help solve some of their social problems. Mello needs to learn to listen to authority more and abide by the rules. Near needs to simply open up and learn to make friends."

"How will them fucking each other fix that, L?"

"There is a difference between fucking and having sex with someone you care for."

Roger blinked in surprise. "How did you know they care for each other?"

"I have spent a lot of time with both of them. They ask me things they would not ask another adult. Near came to me with questions and he stated some things that lead me to believe that he has strong feelings for Mello that he did not know how to express. The level of anger and jealousy that Mello has always expressed towards Near was only a cover for the fact that he found it hard to not watch him while they were in the same room. Mello acts out because he is embarrassed by what he feels. Near simply hides what he doesn't understand."

Roger sighed and pressed his thumbs into his eyes. "How do I fix this, L?"

"May I make a suggestion without you becoming upset before I have explained?"

"What is it?"

"Have Mello and Near share a room. I know I suggested to you that they have separate rooms because of my training with them, but I think they would do better together."

"And how the hell will I explain that?"

"I am sure others besides you and Matt have seen Mello and Near spending time together since yesterday?"

"Yes. They caused a stir of rumors when they ate lunch together."

"And surely the word of the attack on Near has spread. Put them in a room together and tell people that you did so because Mello is the only one Near is comfortable around. He will be nervous to be alone after what has happened. With his relationship with Mello, he will be comfortable with him there. He will feel safe. And you know how important it is for a child of his age to feel safe."

Roger sighed again. He didn't want to do this. "I understand what you are saying, L. I'll put them together. But if others find out that their relationship is anything more than friendship, I will separate them, no matter what you say."

"I only ask that you give them a chance. Speak to them and warn them about showing their affection in public if you must."

Roger looked into the room as the bathroom door opened and Mello shuffled out, fully dressed. "I have to go now. I will call you again after I have checked in on Near." Roger hung up the phone and pushed open Mello's door. "Are you ready?" Mello walked towards him and nodded. "Good. Let's go see Near and we will figure out what to do from there."

Mello followed Roger out of Whammy House and they got in his car to drive to the hospital so see how badly injured Near had been.


	9. Ch9 Wounds

I do not own Death Note!!

I love all you guys and your reviews. Here chapter 9. Its a little short so dont kill me for it. The next one will be longer. ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter 9 – Wounds

Roger stood from his seat beside Mello in the waiting room when he saw the doctor walking towards them. Roger's heart nearly stopped beating at the look on the mans face. He looked grim. The doctor stopped in front of him and held out his hand for Roger to shake.

"I am Dr. Smith. Are you the guardian of the boy brought in earlier, Near?"

"My name is Roger. How is Near?"

"He is stable for now. He has some very serious injuries though. May I ask what happened?"

"He was in a fight with another of the residents."

The doctor nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "His right hand has several broken bones. They were all clean breaks and we were able to set them easily and splint his hand. His right arm was broken above the wrist. We set the bones and cast his arm. The serious injuries were cause by the broken mirror. He has dozens of small lacerations that didn't require stitches and several larger ones that did. In total he took about 60 stitches on his chest and abdomen alone. One larger piece of the glass went in deep in his abdomen, puncturing his small intestine. He preformed surgery and had to remove a small section of his intestine. It should heal fine if he can stave off infection. The head injury is what has us worried. The laceration to his scalp took 25 stitches to close. But that alone isn't to bad. He has a skull fracture and a rather severe concussion. We will watch him closely for the next few days for brain injury or swelling. Right now he is still unconscious and receiving a blood transfusion as well as high grade antibiotics. He isn't out of the woods yet, but like I said, he is currently stable."

Roger nodded. He knew it would be bad, but how bad had surprised him. "Can we see him?"

The doctor frowned. "Could I speak with you alone for a moment?"

"Of course. Mello, stay here. I will be back in a moment." He put his hand on Mello's shoulder briefly, causing him to look up at him with haunted eyes. He gave Mello's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and followed the doctor a short way down the hallway where Mello wouldn't hear them.

"During his examination, we found signs of recent sexual activity. Were you aware of this?"

"I was informed of it today. I run a boys home, as I'm sure you have been informed. It happens sometimes that the boys will begin a sexual relationship with one another. I assure you, doctor, when I hear about these situations I put an immediate stop to it."

"The boy there, Mello you called him, is he the injured boys lover?"

"Yes. They have both been in the house since they were very young. You may disapprove of my bringing him here, but he is feeling extremely guilty about what has happened to Near. The boy who attacked him is Mello best friend. He became jealous of the relationship between the two boys and wanted to stop it. I thought bringing Mello here would show him the consequences of having such relationships at their age." Roger knew what he said was a lie. But he wasn't about to tell the doctor the truth. He would probably be arrested and charged with something. If not that, he would surely he forced from his place as Head of Whammy House.

"I see a lot of things working in this hospital. It isn't rare for teenage boys to have sex. But according to my information, Near is only 12 years old. I had to ask if you knew, just making sure it wasn't some form of abuse by an adult close to him."

"I assure you doctor that the adults at Whammy House have all had through background checks. If I had even the slightest evidence that one of them was abusing one of the boys I would have them arrested. Mello has admitted to me that he and Near had sex. I believe him. He isn't one to admit anything about himself unless it was important."

"How old it he?"

"He is 14. He cares deeply for Near. Nothing between them was forced."

"I didn't suggest it was. It was merely my curiosity. You may both see Near now. You cannot stay long though."

"Just seeing him will be enough for me. But Mello needs to be reassured that Near is okay. He wont be satisfied until he can talk to him. When do you think he will be awake?"

"I don't expect him to wake up until tomorrow at the soonest. You can come back tomorrow during visiting hours and spend the day with him. For now I can only offer you a brief visit."

Roger nodded and shook the doctors hand again. "Thank you, doctor."

"I will show you to his room." The doctor walked back toward Mello and lead the two of them down the hall towards Near's room.


	10. Ch10 Bandages

I do not own Death Note!

Meh...I'm not to happy with this chapter but I wanted to post something. Its like...a filler chapter. Next one will be better!

* * *

Chapter 10 - Bandages

Mello sat on a stool at Near's bedside and gently brushed his fingers over the back of his hand, careful not to touch the IV's. As soon as he had walked into the room his eyes had filled with tears at the sight.

Near lay in the hospital bed looking very pale and very small. His right hand and arm were a mass of white bandages, a pale blue cast stretched from his wrist to his elbow. White sheets and blankets were pulled up over his chest with his arms resting on top of them. He had two IV's in his left arm, one for fluids and medication, the other for blood. A thin line of plastic wrapped around his face to feed oxygen into his nose. There were more bandages wrapped around his head.

Shaking, Mello wrapped his arms around himself and gently laid his head on Near's leg. He wanted to hold him, to wrap his arms around his small body and hold him in his lap until he opened his eyes.

Mello jumped when Roger put his hand on his shoulder. "We cant stay long, Mello."

"I wont leave him. Please don't ask me to leave him." Mello wrapped his hand around Near's fingers, wincing when he felt how cold his skin was. "His fingers are cold."

Roger touched Mello's hair softly, smoothing back his hair from his face. "I know you want to stay. But Near needs to rest. We will come back tomorrow."

A nurse stepped into the room and walked to the IV bags next to Mello. She smiled reassuringly down at him as he looked up at her and put a syringe into the tube. Finished, she walked around to the other side of the bed, Mello's eyes following her as she moved. She set Near's chart on a steel table and pulled it to the bedside. Mello watched as she pulled on gloves and opened a sealed package of sterile bandages.

As the nurse pulled back the blankets, Mello grabbed it from her and covered Near back up. "He's cold. Don't uncover him."

Roger put his hands on Mello's shoulders and pulled him back. "Mello, let the nurse do her job."

"I just need to change his bandages. I will cover him back up when I am done. Don't worry." She reached for the blankets again and Mello grabbed her hands and shoved her away. Backing up from the bed, she nodded her head at Roger. "I will get the doctor." She left the room quickly.

Mello leaned over Near's legs and tucked the blankets back around his body. He sat back onto the stool, one arm over Near's legs, the other pressing Near's fingers against his face. He was whispering something to low for Roger to hear. The door opened again and Roger turned to shake his head in frustration at the doctor.

Roger put his hands carefully on Mello's shoulders and pulled him away from Near. The wheels on the stool squeaked softly as Mello let his hands fall away. "Mello, you need to let the nurse help Near or he could get very sick. We need to go now so he can rest."

Mello's whole body shook as Roger turned the stool around and knelt in front of him, his hands still on his shoulders. Mello lead forward and rested his forehead against Roger's shoulder. "I wont leave him. He's cold. He needs me to keep him warm."

Sighing, Roger rubbed Mello's head softly and stood up, taking his hand to lead him from the room like a stubborn child. "We need to go now, Mello. Please don't make a scene or I wont bring you back tomorrow."

The doctor put his hand on Roger's shoulder and pointed at Mello. "What happened to him?"

Roger turned and looked where the doctor was pointing. The knees of Mello's jeans were soaked through with blood. "Mello what happened to your knees?"

"I knelt in the glass."

"Why did you tell me?"

Mello shrugged. "I forgot."

Roger sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Let's go home, Mello. I'll look at your knees when we get back."

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to take a look at him. If he knelt in the glass we pulled out of Near then he might need stitches."

Roger nodded. "I would appreciate it. Should we go in another room?"

"This one is fine. Mello, if you would remove your shoes and pants and sit on the other bed please, I will look at your knees."

Mello stood and walked to the empty bed across the room from Near. He kicked off his shoes and turned his back as he pulled his pants off. While he did that, the doctor stepped out of the room to get some supplies. When he came back, Mello was sitting on the bed. He had blood soaked bandages wrapped around his knees.

The doctor pulled a steel table and a stool to the bed and sat down. Taking a pair of bandage scissors from the tray, he cut off the blood soaked cloth and cleaned around the wounds carefully. "I don't see any glass still in your skin, but a few of these need some stitches." He picked up a filled syringe and pulled off the cap. "This may sting a bit as I numb the area, but you wont feel anything while I stitch you."

"I've had stitches before, doctor." Mello wasn't even watching the doctor as the needle went into his skin. He didn't pay the man any attention as he carefully stitched the cuts in his knees. He sat patiently, his eyes never leaving Near. He thought he could sit there all night just watching the slight rise and fall of Near's chest.

The doctor stepped away from Mello, having finished stitching and bandaging his knees, and approached Roger. "His knees will heal up fine as long as they are kept clean. When he is calmed enough to listen, be sure to tell him not to bathe for at least two days. Bring him to his doctor in 10 days to get the sutures out." The doctor looked back over his shoulder at Mello, who was still watching Near. "I think he may be in shock over what has happened. I have given him a very mild sedative. It will be easier to bring him home." He scribbled something on a pad of paper and handed the page to Roger. "Take this to the pharmacy on your way out. Two medications for Mello. One is an antibiotic and the other is the pill form of the sedative. Give the sedative to him only if you feel he needs it."

"Thank you, doctor." Roger looked over at Mello to find him laying on the bed, asleep.

"I will have someone help you bring him to your car while you get the prescriptions filled."

Roger watched as the doctor left before turning his attention back to Mello. He bent over and picked up the bloodied jeans from the floor and slid them on the sleeping boy. He hadn't expected the doctor to give him something to knock him out, but he was grateful. Mello had sounded so heartbroken when he pleaded to be allowed to stay with Near. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Mello had tried to fight to stay.

A nurse came in with a wheelchair and told Roger she would meet him downstairs at the exit for Roger to bring the car around. Roger tucked Mello's shoes under his arm and went to fill the prescriptions. When he pulled the car around to the door, the nurse was waiting for him with Mello. They put the boy in the car and Roger left for home.

Back at Whammy house, Roger carried Mello inside and brought him to his own room. He had thought about it the whole drive home. He was afraid of what Mello might do to himself if he woke alone in his room after seeing Near like that. After tucking Mello into his bed, Roger went into his sitting room and laid on the couch. He put his arm over his eyes to try to block out the thoughts going through his head. Eventually, he fell into a fitful sleep.


	11. Ch11 Darkness

I do NOT own Death Note!

OMG...I'm so sorry to everyone that I havent posted an update in like forever...I'm been reading a lot . I know not much of an excuse. Everytime I tried to start this part of the story I would get like one sentence and then I would get stuck. It was frustrating as hell...but here is what I have. I know it stops in an annoying place...but thats all I could get out tonight. I'll try to write more soon. But here is the beginning of the next series of events for you all to ponder over for a while. Enjoy and once again that you all for the wonderful reviews!!

* * *

Chapter 11 - Darkness

Groaning, Mello rolled over in the warmth of the covers and reached for his clock to see the time. It took him more time then it should have for him to realize that his hand was still across the bed instead of hanging off it. He sat up slowly, his head spinning with the movement. He blinked his eyes open in the darkness, the only light coming from the moon shining in behind the heavy curtains over the ceiling to floor windows. His heart sped up when he realized that he had no idea where he was. This wasn't his room.

Mello threw the blankets back and put his feet on the floor. He fought back a wave of panic as his head spun violently and he almost fell out of the bed. He sat and let his head settle before he tried to stand. It took more effort then it should have and his knees hurt where the skin was pulling the stitches tight. The last thing he remembered was the doctor giving him a shot, telling him it would help him avoid getting an infection. Then he remembered only being tired. A flash of anger burst through his fear when he realized that the doctor had drugged him up so Roger could get him away from Near.

On his feet, Mello took a few careful steps forward. When his head didn't spin again he walked with more confidence until he reached one of the doors in the room. The bathroom. Mello breathed a sighed of relief as he splashed cold water on his face and it seemed to push back the rest of the fog in his head. He stared at himself in the mirror, noting how pale he looked, dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. He looked like someone with a serious hangover. Or someone in shock. Since he hadn't been drinking, he knew he must have been in shock.

After splashing more water on his face, Mello left the bathroom and went through the other door. He blinked in the light coming from the small lamp sitting on the table next to the couch where Roger lay sleeping. He felt some of the tension leave him. He knew where he was now. Roger must have put him in his own bed so he could keep an eye on him. But Mello didn't want to be there, he would rather be in his own bed.

Mello turned toward the door to go to his room and stopped just in front of it. He looked down at the side table next to the door and stared at Roger's keys. He rolled the thought of taking Roger's car and going back to Near over in his mind. He let it go after a while. Even if he could manage getting to the car, he wouldn't be able to leave the grounds. The gates could only be opened by a numbered password keyed into the gate controls and Mello didn't know the code. He sighed and turned the handle of the door, stopping again with it only a few inches open. He looked down at the keys again.

Roger shifted slightly in his sleep as Mello pulled the door open enough for him to slip out of. He quickly closed it behind him before he could make any more noise. He looked around the hall, trying to judge where he was. He had never been to Roger's private rooms before. Since he didn't recognize anything, he turned right and headed to the end of the hall and down the stairs.

Mello stopped when he finally recognized one of the halls. Matt's room was just down the hall, third door on the left from where he was. Anger ripped through him like red hot blades. Mello had forgotten all about Matt's involvement in the panic of seeing Near in the hospital. Mello turned and headed down the hall towards Matt's room. His hand in his pocket was gripping Roger's keys so tightly it hurt. He had taken them in the hopes of getting something to eat since he had missed both lunch and dinner. But now he had another use for them.

Mello unlocked Matt's door and closed it behind him, relocking the two sided bolt lock after closing the door behind him. The room was almost completely black. Only a thin sliver of moonlight shone around the edge of one of the heavy curtains. Mello stood and let his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. He could see the faint outline of Matt laying on the bed, curled into a tight ball with his arms around his knees. Mello moved to stand beside and look down at the boy who used to be his only friend in the world. The love for him as a friend now turned to a burning, seething ball of hatred in his stomach.

Matt whimpered in his sleep and shivered. Mello ground his teeth together. He wanted to hurt him. He wanted to kill him for what he did to Near. He wanted to make him suffer. He wanted him in pain.

Mello grabbed a handful of Matt's hair and yanked him up onto his knees to face him in a movement so harsh Mello felt clumps of hair fall from between his fingers. Matt cried out and lifted his hands to defend himself before he was even fully awake. His eyes were wide when his face stopped inched from Mello's eyes. He took a shaky breath and lowered his hands. The fury in those blue eyes told him more then any words that nothing he could do or say would stop Mello from hurting him. His eyes filled with tears as Mello did nothing but look at him.

Mello shook him harshly, earning him a satisfying moan of pain. "What gives you the right to cry, Matt?" Matt whimpered as Mello shook him again. His head was a solid throb of pain radiating from where Mello's hand held a death grip on his hair. "You tell me. You tell me what was going through that fucking head of yours when you thought that hurting Near would make me happy with you in any fucking way. You told me you loved me. What part of hurting Near like that would EVER make me love you?" Mello shook him again as he all but screamed the last into his face.

Matt took a shaking breath and closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt him. I only wanted to scare him a little. I told him I wanted him to stay away from you. I swear to you, Mello, I didn't go there planning to hurt him. But seeing him standing there without any clothes on, knowing you had just been with him." Matt took a breath that turned into a sob and felt fresh tears spill hot down his cheeks. "Then he said that he loves you. I don't even remember throwing him. I was just so angry."

"Angry? You had no right to be angry with him. He did nothing, Matt. I was the one that started it. If you had to be angry with anyone, it should have been me." Mello's voice was barely above a whisper now as he fought the need to cry, scream, and kill Matt all at the same time. "Why didn't you hurt me? Why didn't you hurt me, Matt?"

Matt tried to shake his head but Mello only tightened his grip. "I could never hurt you, Mello."

"You think that hurting Near would hurt me? You almost killed him you fucking asshole. He is laying in a hospital bed with tubes hanging out of him. With his body cut open to take out all the glass. They had to take out a piece of his intestines, you fucking heartless bastard. He has stitches all over his body, his head. You crushed his hard, broke his arm. For what, Matt? For the chance that I might want you because I cant have him right now?"

"Oh, God. I didn't mean to hurt him." Matt started to sob as Mello stared at him with death in his eyes. "I wont fight you, Mello. I deserve to have you kill me." Mello let go of his hair and he fell into a heap on the bed and pulled his knees up. He shook his head back and forth over and over. "I wont fight you."

"I'm not going to kill you, Matt. I want to, oh God how I want to kill you for what you did to him. But I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to hurt you. And then, when Near is back, I'm going to watch you suffer seeing me with him, knowing that you lost any chance you might have had with me. I love him, Matt. But you know as well as I do that sometimes love doesn't last. Who knows what might have happened if we had decided to end it someday. But you," Mello balled his hands into fists and drove one into Matt's back since he was still curled into a ball. "You I will never love."


	12. Ch12 Punishment

I do NOT own Death Note!

Okay...I know I'm evil. This chapter is evil...but damn did I have fun writing it! goes to hide in a corner from the angry fans Ok...so maybe you wont be mad. This was fun to write. I know i said last chapter that it might take me a while to post the next chapter...but I just had to write it!! Cause it was all in my head. Now...the next part might take me a while to write. I hope these last two chapters will keep you guys happy for a little while. Love you all and all your awsome reviews...keep it up! The more reviews I get the more I want to write cause I love hearing that people like my work.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Punishment

Mello stood in the dark bathroom and let cold water run over his bruised hands. His body was still vibrating with anger and frustration. He turned the water off and stepped out of the bathroom. Matt was laying on his stomach on the bed, one arm hanging off the edge. He was shaking almost violently. Partly from the pain of the beating he had just endured, partly because he was still sobbing.

Mello walked to the bed and looked down at the pattern of bruises he had made on his back. After the first few blows he had ripped Matt's clothes off. He needed to beat him the same way he had beat Near, while he was nude and helpless. The sound of his fists hitting Matt's bare skin had been satisfying, his screams had been even more so, muffled though they were through the gag Mello had put in his mouth.

Staring down at Matt, Mello still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to hurt him more. He wanted to hear him scream more. He wanted him to be in more pain. But half way through Matt had stopped screaming, giving him only pained groans whenever he hit him. He had numbed to the pain somewhat. Mello let his eyes roam over the length of Matt's body. He had seen it all before. They had been best friends for years after all.

Thoughts of ways to make him hurt without causing enough damage to put him in the hospital danced through his head. He finally settled on one he knew would cause the most damage. Mello kneeled on the bed and slid his body against Matt's. He grabbed a handful of his hair and turned Matt's face to look at him. He pulled the gag out of his mouth and ran a finger over his bloody lip.

"Do you still love me even now, Matt?" Mello spoke softly and stroked Matt's hair gently. "After everything I just did, knowing how much I hate you now, do you still love me?"

Mat blinked at him and turned his eyes down. "Yes. I deserve to have you beat me. I never should have touched Near, I know that. I couldn't…I still cant stand the thought of you being with him when I have loved you for so long."

"Good. That's good, Matt. Cause I thought of a new way to punish you."

Matt looked up to see the most evil look on Mello's face he had ever seen. He swallowed painfully. He knew that whatever Mello had just come up with would be worse then the beating. He watched cautiously as Mello backed off the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. Mello grabbed his hands and turned him over before tying his hands to the bars over his head with his shirt. Matt squirmed as Mello let his eyes wonder over the front of his body. He had always wanted Mello to look at him that way, but not with anger and an evil hunger in his eyes.

Mello stood up again and took off his belt. Matt cringed when he snapped the leather loudly and tossed the belt to lay beside his head. Mello watched the confusion fill Matt's eyes as he slowly worked his way out of the rest of his clothes and stood nude before him. He bent enough to open the drawer in Matt's bedside table and get his bottle of baby oil he used when he got himself off.

"Mello, what are you doing?" Matt shifted away when Mello knelt on the bed and leaned over him, putting their faces very close.

"Hitting you doesn't seem to be working very well towards punishing you. So I thought of something else." Mello leaned forward and ran his lips along Matt's jaw until he reached his ear. "I'm going to give you the one thing you seem to want so badly. Then I'm going to take it away. You will suffer knowing that you will never have me again, knowing that it's Near who will have my body in any way he wants it." Mello bit Matt's ear hard enough to earn himself a small yelp of pain before he sat back again.

"No, Mello, please. I would rather not have you touch me at all them have it once and never again. I don't want you touching me unless you mean to be with me." Matt tried to turn away when Mello pushed his body between his legs but Mello slapped him hard enough to break his lip open again and held him n place.

"That is exactly the reason why I am doing this. It is the thing that will hurt you the most, Matt. I'm not even going to make it hurt." Mello settled his knees between Matt's legs and leaned over to lick a long wet line up Matt's stomach. "I'm going to make it feel good. And I'm going to enjoy watching you slowly go crazy knowing I will never touch you again after tonight." Mello flicked the tip of his tongue over one of Matt's nipples, making his writhe from the sensation.

Matt struggled against the ties that held his hands over his head and Mello continued to lick and kiss every inch of his upper body. Mello scraped teeth over one of his nipples, causing him to cry out from the sensation. Mello chuckled softly and flicked the bottle open with one hand. Using his knees to spread Matt's legs open farther, Mello ran his hands over the smooth skin of his inner thighs. He looked down to see Matt stretched tight against his stomach, the hard flesh quivering softly as Mello ran his fingers over the skin a breath away from where it lay. Matt moaned softly and twisted his hips, trying to get that feather light touch to brush against him.

Mello put one hand on his hip and held him in place. "Patience, Matt. It will be good, I promise." Releasing his grip on the body beneath him, Mello poured the liquid from the bottle onto the fingers of his right hand.

"Mello, don't, please don't do this." Matt hissed softly as Mello drove two fingers into him and moved them around. "Oh God, Mello. Please stop."

"I wont stop, so you might as well enjoy it. Because you will never get it again." Matt whimpered softly as Mello added a third finger, moving them easily in and out of Matt's body through the slick oil.

Matt gasped softly when Mello removed his fingers and kissed his way up his body. He licked his neck in a quick movement before pressing his lips gently under Matt's ear. "This might hurt a bit."

Matt opened his mouth to say something but two things happened at once. Mello pressed their lips together and thrust his hips forward roughly, driving himself fully into Matt. Mello held the back of Matt's neck in a tight grip, keeping their mouths pressed together harshly as Matt screamed into his mouth. Mello pulled out, painfully slow, and drove in again. Matt screamed again, his body writhing under Mello, trying to get away from the pain of it. Mello shuddered and forced himself still rather then thrust in again. He wanted Matt to enjoy it and at the moment he was offering only pain.

Mello pulled back from the kiss and looked down at Matt. He turned his head away and whimpered softly as Mello shifted his hips. "Relax, Matt. Relax so it wont hurt."

Matt shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, tears trailing down his cheeks. "Please, Mello. Please stop. I love you so much. But please stop."

"Shh. Don't cry, Matt. I thought you wanted this." Mello wiped the tears from Matt's face and turned his head to look at him again.

"I do. But not like this. I wont bother Near again. Just please stop this."

"I know you wont bother him again. Because if you do, and if you tell him about this, I will cut off your dick and make you eat it." Mello dug his fingers into the sides of Matt's head and made him look at him. "I want you to enjoy this, I want to make you feel good." Mello drew himself out again, slowly. Matt moaned and writhed, his previously relaxed muscles flexing slightly at the movement.

Mello leaned down and kissed Matt passionately as he began a slow, steady rhythm in and out. He pulled back from the kiss and sat up enough to grip Matt's hips in his hands and lift him up to get a good angle. Matt gasped and moaned loudly when Mello finally got the angle right and rubbed softly against that spot inside him. Mello grinned and tightened his grip, making his thrusts hard and fast to hit that spot over and over again.

Matt writhed in pleasure and pulled against the bonds. "Mello, untie me. Please, please, let me touch you."

Mello let go of his hips and leaned forward to untie his hands. Matt wrapped his legs around him and rocked his hips against him while his fingers worked to untie him. Mello moaned softly when Matt ground his hips against him roughly, causing a surge of pleasure to tingle up his spine. Mello finally got Matt's hands free and they glided down his back to grip his ass, pulling him into him as Mello took his hips again and lifted him back up.

"Harder. God, Mello. Fuck me harder."

Mello groaned as the words made his body tight with desire. He dug his fingers into matt's hips hard enough to bruise and started to pound into him. Matt cried out a moment before his body convulsed and a wave of hot fluid burst from him to cover their stomachs. Mello gasped at the sudden tightness around him and set his nails into Matt's hips as he released inside him.

Mello rolled off Matt, laying on the bed beside him. Matt sighed contentedly and rolled onto his side to lay his head on Mello's chest. "Was it good for you?"

Mello ground his teeth and glared down at matt's unfocused eyes. "Don't touch me." Matt rolled away, his eyes filling with pain. Mello stood and started to put his clothes back on. When he was finished dressing he turned to look down at Matt. "You disgust me. You stay away from me and you stay away from Near. If you tell him about this, I will make you wished I had killed you." Mello turned and walked to the door. He unlocked it and turned to see Matt curled up in a ball on the bed again. His body shook as he cried, his heart broken worse then his body.

Now he was satisfied.


	13. Ch13 A Broken Heart

I do NOT own Death Note!

okay so I wrote it faster then I thought I would...I hadnt planned a chapter like this but I'm happy with it. Forbiddensoul562 expressed a desire to have some more explination for why Matt did what he did...so this chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks for all the great reviews hun... To everyone who didnt like the last chapter...i know...it was evil...it was MelloxMatt and this is a MelloxNear story...but it served a purpose! next chapter...UBER FLUFF!!

* * *

Chapter 13 – A Broken Heart

Roger woke with a start. He could have sworn he heard something, some noise that woke him. He stood slowly, groaning softly from the stiff muscles sleeping on his couch had caused. He walked to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. He could just make out Mello's form on the bed in the soft, early morning light filtering in through the curtains.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Mello was still asleep, he closed the door. Visiting hours at the hospital weren't until 9am. Roger looked at his watch, it was only a little past 6am. He walked across the room and picked up his keys from the table beside the door, locking the door on his way out. He wanted to talk to Matt again. He wanted to tell him the damage he had done. He was still unsure of what to do about the boy. Being an orphanage, he couldn't send Matt home to his family for a while as punishment like he would if it had been a boarding school. Matt had no family at all, like most of the boys in Whammy House.

Matt had always been a good boy. He never got into trouble, even though he hung around with Mello, who was always getting into trouble. He was intelligent, quick to learn, got good grades. When he wasn't with Mello he always had his hands on one of his game systems, Roger was always renting new games because he finished them so quickly. Roger couldn't think how a boy like Matt could almost kill someone simply because he was a rival for someone's love.

Roger ran his fingers through his hair when he reached Matt's door. He just didn't know what to do. He unlocked the door and closed it softly behind him. Matt was sitting in a chair by one of the windows, his knees drawn up to his chest, staring out at the morning light. Roger walked across the room and pulled up the other chair to sit next to him. Matt didn't show any sign of even knowing he was there.

Roger sat and put his elbows on his knees. "Matt, you hurt Near badly. We need to talk about what this means for your future at Whammy House."

"I don't care." Matt's voice was harsh from hours of crying. He didn't take his eyes off the trees in the distance.

"You don't care that you hurt Near? Or you don't care about what happens to you?"

"Both. I don't care about anything anymore."

"You care about Mello don't you?"

Matt flinched at the name and turned defeated eyes to Roger. "Why are you here? To remind me that my life means nothing?"

Roger sighed and sat back in the chair, folding his hands in his lap. "You are an intelligent boy, Matt. Your life can be anything you want it to be."

Matt closed his eyes, tears falling as he turned back to the window. "Not without him."

Roger nodded and decided to change the subject. "Near is very seriously injured. It may be a while before he is well enough to return home. I cant even begin to think of a punishment severe enough for what you have done, Matt. If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"Kill me and let the pain end." Matt pulled himself tighter into a ball and turned away from Roger to rest his head on the side of the chair.

"Killing you will not solve anything. But something must be done."

"There is nothing you can do, short of killing me, that will punish me worse then I already have been."

"How so?"

"I have nothing. I have nobody. All I had in my life was Mello. All I had was the hope that one day he could love me as much as I love him. Near took Mello from me. He took away the only good thing I had. I don't even have that small bit of hope to hang onto."

"You are still a child, Matt. Mello isn't the only one in the world who you could love. Everyone deserves to love someone who will love them back."

"But I love him. I don't want anyone else. Why cant you understand that? He has been the only one since my parents died who meant anything to me, the only one who cared about me in return." Matt closed his eyes took in a deep sob of a breath. "I love him so much, Roger. Why doesn't he love me? I did everything for him. And who does he choose? Near of all people. Mello used to sit in here with me and rant for hours about how much he hated Near after L would force them to spend time even in the same room. I did everything for him, Roger. When he was sick, I would sleep with him so he wouldn't be alone if he needed something. I would hold his hair back while he threw up and then help him to bed before going back and cleaning up the mess. I would help him bathe himself when he could barely sit up all those times he had the flu. I would sit on his bed and feed him soup when he was too sick to feed himself. I'm the one who used to steal food for him when he was locked in his room when he got in trouble. I'm the one whose room he came to when he had nightmares and didn't want to sleep alone. I take care of him. Why doesn't he love me back?"

"Matt, sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants. I know you love him, but he has only ever seen you as his friend. His only friend, his best friend, but still just his friend. Maybe he couldn't love you because your friendship meant to much to him to risk losing."

"He doesn't even want to be friends anymore."

"Mello cares about Near, and you hurt him. Did you really think he would?"

"I just wanted Near to stay away from him. I know how badly I hurt him, Mello told me. But I don't care. He took away my life. He deserves what I did to him."

"When did Mello tell you about Near?" Roger watch Matt curiously. He knew Mello had still been asleep in his room last night. At least he thought he did.

"Last night. Why didn't he just kill me and get it over with? Why did he have to do something to hurt me so much?"

Roger slid out of his chair and knelt in front of Matt. He took his arms and turned him to look at him. "Matt, Mello was asleep in my bedroom last night. The doctor at the hospital gave him a sedative after he stitched up his knees. Do not lie to me about him being here."

Matt's eyes spilled over again and his body started to shake softly. "Mello needed stitches? Why? What happened to him?"

"He knelt in the glass when he found Near. If Mello was really in here, Matt, you need to tell me. What did he do to you?"

Matt shook his head and looked back out the window. "Nothing. He wasn't here. It was probably just a dream."

Roger sighed and let go of the boys arms. "Matt, you are to be confined to your room for three months. You will be allowed to leave only when an escort comes to take you to and from your classes. You will eat your meals in here and you will not be given back your video games until your time has been served. Perhaps the solitude and silence and will allow you to think about what you have done and realize how wrong you were."

Roger stood and touched Matt's head softly before leaving the room and locking the door again. He looked at his watch, almost 7am. Shaking his head in frustration and confusion, he turned to go to the kitchen and get breakfast for himself and Mello.


	14. Ch14 A Broken Body

I DO NOT own Death Note!!

OMG...It's been forever since I wrote a chapter for this story. I apologize for it taking so long. Lots of crap going on in my life atm. Well, here is the new chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it. Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, I love reading your feedback. The more reviews I get the more I want to right so I can keep all of you happy. I will try to get another chapter out soon. Well, enjoy chapter 14!!

* * *

Mello sat in the hushed silence of the hospital room, the only sound coming from the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the hushed murmur of voices behind him. He sat in a chair beside Near and held his hand, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth over his fingers. Roger looked over at the boy from where he stood by the door talking to the doctor. Mello hadn't moved once in the hour they had been there.

"When do you think he will wake?" Roger turned back to the doctor, who had just now come to talk to them even though they had been there for a while.

"He was drifting in and out early this morning. We were worried last night because he started to exhibit signs of brain swelling. But he responded quickly to medication and the swelling went back down. We have decreased his pain medication slightly in hopes that he will wake soon. But with any injury to the brain, it is really just a waiting game. He may wake up any minute or he may wake up a few days from now. It all depends on how bad the brain injury is."

"How bad could it be, doctor? Near is a very intelligent boy. He has a very high I.Q. Could this effect that?"

"We wont know until he wakes. There could be no lasting effects at all. But I have seen people with this type of head injury end up in a care facility because they lost so much of who they were. The good news is that he is still a child. Children have been known to recover from brain injuries because they are still developing."

"Near may be a child in body, doctor, but if you have one conversation with him, you will know that the mind in that body does not think like a child." Roger sighed and looked back at the boys. Near still looked awful, but at least some of the color had returned to his skin.

The doctor crossed his arms and followed Roger's gaze. "Do you think that is why he chose to become sexually active at such a young age?"

Roger blinked and looked back at the doctor. "I hadn't really thought of it that way. You would need to ask him that question. I never know what is going on in that mind of his."

"Near?" Roger looked over to see Mello leaning over the bed, touching Near's face. His eyes fluttered softly and Mello lifted his hand to his face, kissing the back of his fingers. "Near can you hear me?" Near groaned softly and turned his head toward the sound of Mello's voice. His eyes opened for a second before closing again. "Near, it's Mello. I'm right here with you. Please open your eyes."

Near opened his eyes slowly and seemed to take a long time before finally focusing on the other boy. "Mello?" Near's voice was a harsh whisper as he spoke. He tried to swallow but his mouth was to dry. "Water."

Mello nodded and sat back, letting go of his hand so he could pour some water from a pitcher into a cup and put a straw in it. He stood and sat again on the edge of the bed. He held the cup in one hand and put the straw to Near's lips with the other. Near drank at it hungrily and Mello pulled it away before he was finished. "Not to much, Near. Don't drink it to fast or it will make you sick."

Near looked up at him for a moment before looking over at Roger, who had walked to the other side of the bed. The doctor was busy making noted on Near's chart while reading over some of the many machines still attached to the small boy.

"Where am I?" Near's eyes looked panicked for a moment before Mello took his hand again and stroked his arm comfortingly.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?"

Near thought for a moment. His mind was really fuzzy. He flashed on images of him and Mello together and blushed slightly. He looked cautiously at Roger before turning back to Mello. "What am I supposed to remember?"

Mello smiled softly. He knew why Near was blushing and he enjoyed that he could get that reaction from him even when he was hurt and laying in a hospital bed. "It's okay, Near, Roger knows."

Near's eyes widened. "You told him? I thought you said not to tell anyone."

It was Mello's turn to blush. He looked down at Near's hand, the IV still there giving him drugs and fluids. "It was sort of an emergency. Do you remember how you got hurt?"

Near nodded, looking worried as his eyes moved between Mello and Roger. "It was Matt."

Mello sighed and closed his eyes. "We know it was Matt. Do you remember what happened?"

Picking up his right arm, Mello looked at the bandages and cast a moment before setting it back down. "He closed the dresser on my hand. He grabbed my hair and hit my head against it." Near took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes closed, hot tears running down his cheeks. "He said he wanted me to stay away from you. I told him I love you." Near shook his head and opened his eyes again to see tears on Mello's face. "I don't remember anything after that."

Mello nodded and wiped the tears off Near's face with the back of his hand. "He threw you into the mirror."

Near's eyes widened. "The mirror?" He looked back and forth between Mello and Roger until settling on the doctor when he came to stand behind Mello.

"Mello, why don't you go down the hall and get something cold to drink while I tell Near about his injuries." The doctor put his hand on Mello shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze, pulling him back gently.

"I don't want to go." Mello dug his heels in and wouldn't let the doctor move him. "I wont leave him alone."

The doctor knelt in front of Mello, his hands on the boys shoulders. "I know you don't want to leave him. But I need to talk to Near, and it may be better if you were not in the room. It will only be a few minutes. I will call you back in as soon as I am done."

Mello shook his head and was about to shake off the doctors restraining hands when Near spoke again. "Mello, it's alright. I'll be okay."

Mello looked over him, saw the pleading in his eyes, and could only nod. He shrugged off the doctors hand and left the room, sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room down the hall.

It was more then a few minutes that Mello was left sitting alone, waiting. He was watching the clock. Watching at the minutes went by, almost 35 minutes when Roger finally came and sat next to him.

"Near is sleeping again. He was understandably upset by what the doctor told him."

"Why have I been sitting here for so long? The doctor said only a few minutes."

Roger shook his head and put his hand on Mello's shoulder to pull him back into the chair as he tried to stand and go back to the room. "Near didn't want you to see him cry."

Mello paled. "He cried?"

"You can understand why Near didn't want you to see that. The doctor gave him something to help him sleep again because he was getting a headache. Near said you could go back in when he was sleeping again." Roger shifted in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. "Near made a request of the doctor, though. He asked that if he cannot go home yet, that you be allowed to stay with him. He is scared and you make him feel safe, Mello."

"What did the doctor say?" Mello looked at Roger, his eyes hopeful, but inside he was waiting for the blow to fall.

"The doctor doesn't like the idea. He talked with Near about your relationship, which he doesn't think is healthy."

"What did Near say to that?"

"He told the doctor that his personally relationships were on no concern to him and that had in no way hurt him and never would. That he loves you and believes that you love him. The doctor made the comment that what happened to him was because of that relationship and Near became angry. He said that what happened to him was a misunderstanding that he hopes to rectify in the future."

Mello felt the corners of his mouth twitch in a smile. "That sounds like Near."

"The doctor didn't know what to say after that. He said that you could stay for tonight and he will see how it goes before he decides if you can stay until he is released."

Mello sighed with relief and closed his eyes. "Will you let me stay?"

"For tonight. But I will be seeing how it goes as well, Mello. I know you to well. If you cause any trouble, I will drive back here and pick you up the minute they call me."

"I'll behave, I promise." Mello looked up at Roger and tried to smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. You may go sit with him again. The doctor wants a private word with me before I go back." Roger watched as Mello made his way back down the hall, his head down, his hands twisting around each other nervously. His eyes shifted away from the boy when the doctor stepped out of the room across the hall and watched the boy with careful eyes. He shook his head and walked toward Roger, sitting in the chair Mello had just vacated.

"I don't like this. I would understand if he wanted you to stay, as parental figure. But a 12 year old boy requesting that his 14 year old lover stay with him because he makes him feel safe just isn't right."

Roger smiled knowingly. "If I am anything to Near it is simply as a guardian. He doesn't look at me as a parental figure, neither does Mello. You don't know those boys, doctor, but I do. They are very different from normal boys. Their IQ's being so high is only one thing that makes them different. They are two of the most intelligent, self sufficient, logical people I have ever met. Their age doesn't make any difference to that. The fact that they have become attached to each other is a big improvement for two boys who have spent a large amount of their lives alone, taking care of themselves. The fact that their relationship has turned sexual does concern me slightly, because they are so young. But given who they are, I am not surprised. They are more mature mentally then most adults I know."

"You will allow them to continue their relationship?"

"I will allow them to have a relationship, yes. But I will talk to them about having a sexual relationship in a place where privacy is not always certain. I will talk to them about how their behavior could influence others. They are bright boys, doctor, they will understand."

"I hope so. But if it happens in my hospital I will not allow Mello back in that room with Near again."

"Doctor, Near is injured and in pain. Mello only wants to be sure he is alright. Sex is the last thing on that boys mind right now."

"I hope that is true. And I trust you have warned him to behave himself? I don't want another incident with the nurses."

"Mello was understandably upset. He will behave himself. He knows the consequences if he does not."

The doctor nodded and stood. "I have patients I need to see. I will look in on the boys from time to time. Will you be leaving soon?"

"Yes, I have things that need doing. I will talk to Mello again before I leave. Good day, doctor."

The doctor nodded to him and went on his way. Roger stood with a sigh. He was hoping with all his heart that Mello would behave himself, but he knew in the back of his mind that Mello would be Mello.

Roger stepped into Near's room to see Mello sitting at his side, once again holding his hand. "I have to go now, Mello." Roger knelt beside him. "Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. I want to stay." Mello covered Near's hand his both his own.

"Mello, remember what I said. You need to behave yourself or you will not be allowed back in here. That means refraining from any public display of affection as well. You can hold his hand, but don't kiss him, don't touch him in any inappropriate way. That doctor is very much against your relationship, son don't give him any excuse to keep you out of here. And let the nurses do their job."

"Can I hold him?" Mello looked up at Roger, the pain of needing to watch his actions plain in his eyes, laced with a heavy dose of defiance.

"I don't know. You can ask the doctor. But if he okay's it, make sure you are careful. He will be in a lot of pain."

"I will. But I don't know if I can be here if I cant hold him if he needs me to."

Roger nodded and stood. "I appreciate your honestly, Mello. If Near needs to be held, make sure you tell the doctor first. If he argues, let near tell him how he feels. If you need me, all you have to do is call."

"Thanks, Roger. I'll be okay."

Mello turned back to watching Near and Roger knew it was time for him to leave. He patted Mello once on the shoulder and left the room. Once in his car, he sat and closed his eyes for a moment before picking his up his cell phone.

"Yes?"

"It's Roger. I need to speak with L."

"One moment please Roger."

Roger sighed and slumped in his seat as the line buzzed on hold. He was tired and sick at heart over what was happening with Near. But he had work he had to do at the house before he could sleep.

"Hello, Roger. How is Near?"

"He is doing alright. He was hurt badly, L." Roger took a breath and told L about all of Near's injuries. "He woke up for the first time about an hour ago. The head injury doesn't seem to have effected his brain."

"Those are very serious injuries. Was he informed of them when he woke?"

"Yes, the doctor told him."

"What was his reaction?"

"He is hurt and scared, L. What do you think his reaction was? He cried for a while, then he yelled at the doctor for sticking his nose in his relationship with Mello, then he cried some more while begging the doctor to let Mello stay with him."

"Interesting. I would not have thought Near to be one to cry."

"God damn it, L. This isn't an experiment or one of your training sessions. Near is seriously hurt and he is scared. He has painkillers and God known how many other drugs in his system right now. He has a damn good excuse to cry."

"Yes, I am aware of that. If Near were a normal child I would not be surprised. But you and I both know that Near is not a normal child. Any expression of emotion is rare for him. It may be the drugs making him over emotional, or it may be the pain and fear causing him to lose control of the emotions he usually keeps a tight rein on."

"It doesn't matter why, L."

"No, I guess not. How is Mello handling the situation?"

"He is upset. I think he doesn't quite know how to handle what is happening, to both him and to Near. At times he seems very devoted to Near, wanting and will to do anything possible to help him. But sometimes I look at him and he seems lost, like he doesn't know what to do with himself."

"It is a new emotion for Mello, caring for someone so deeply. Did the doctor allow Mello to stay with Near?"

"For now, yes. He is letting Mello stay for tonight. But he is going to be keeping a very close eye on them to be sure Mello behaves himself. He is adamant that I put a stop to their relationship."

"What was your reaction to that?"

"I told him a little about them, about how they aren't typical children. He seemed interested in that. But their age still concerns them. If they were the same age, I think he would look the other way. But Near being 12 seems to really get to him."

"Is it because he is a doctor and is trying to look out for his patient? Or was he abused in the past and feels that Near is being abused?"

"I don't know anything about the doctor's past, L. If you want to know you will need to look it up yourself."

"I will do that. What is the doctor's name?"

"Derrick Smith. Don't go causing trouble for the doctor, L. He seems like a good man and he is taking good care of Near."

"I simply wish to see if there is a reason why he is so involved with Near being sexually active. I will call you if I find any information. Keep me informed on how Near is doing. I would like to know how Mello is reacting as well."

"I will. I need to get back to work now."

"Yes, of course. We will speak again soon." The line went dead and Roger turned off his phone, putting it back in his pocket before starting the car and driving back to Whammy House.


	15. Ch15 Comfort

I DO NOT own Death Note!

Thanks everyone for the great reviews on chapter 14! Reviews drive my writing forward! I love all my fans! If anyone has any ideas for this story, or an idea for a different story you would like to see me write, just let me know...I'll see what I can do. I'm currently working on getting a one shot finished but it's taking a while, keep getting distracted with other stuff, like my original writings I do...and school...and other...stuff....like writers block ~.~ But anyways...my mind has been working in "NEED TO WRITE" overload recently. Hope you all enjoy chapter 15...its a little fluffy...but I like it!

* * *

Near woke to semi-darkness. The only light in the room was coming from the open door to the hallway and the lights on the machines next to the bed. He tried to lift his arm to push his hair out of his eyes and bit his lip at the sharp pain that radiated from his elbow to his fingertips. He glanced down at his arm, remembering that the doctor had told him about all the broken bones. He looked at his other arm and wasn't surprised to see Mello was holding his hand.

Mello's head was laying on his thigh, one arm over his legs and the other laying on the bed, his fingers gently wrapped his hand. He was asleep. Near wanted to talk to him, but he didn't want to wake him.

Near took a deep breath as his chest threatened to tighten up. He carefully tried to extract his hand from Mello's. He winced slightly when Mello stirred.

Opening his eyes, Mello took a moment to focus and notice that Near was watching him. "Near? Are you okay?"

Near nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He extracted his hand from Mello's and pushed his hair out of his face, using the back of his hand to wipe hurriedly at the tears sitting in his eyes.

Mello sat on the edge of the bed and took Near's hand again. "You sure you're okay? I'll go get the doctor if you need anything."

"No. Please don't leave me." Near lost the battle with his emotions as tears ran hot down his face.

"Oh, Near." Mello put Near's hand against his face. "I wont leave you. I promise."

Near took a deep breath and felt himself relax some at Mello's words. "Will you lay here with me?"

Mello rubbed the back of his head and looked back at the door, making sure no one was watching them. "I can't, Near. Not until I ask the doctor if it would be okay. I don't want to get in trouble. If I do anything stupid, the doctor is going to kick me out and I wont be able to come back."

Near's bottom lip trembled as he watched Mello. "What business is it of theirs if you lay with me?"

"He's your doctor, Near. If I lay in the bed with you it could hurt you."

"I don't care." Near closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand. "I want you to hold me. I'm scared." Near whispered it so low, Mello could hardly hear him.

"I would have to step out of the room for a minute to find our doctor. Is that okay? I'll be right back." Near swallowed hard, but nodded. Mello gave his hand one last gentle squeeze before leaving the room.

Mello found the doctor quickly. He was sitting at the nurses desk writing in a file. He looked up when Mello approached and frowned. "You cant be wandering around the hospital, Mello."

"I know that." Mello frowned right back at the man. He didn't like him for some reason. "Near is awake. He wants me to hold him. Roger said I had to ask you first."

"No." The doctor looked down at his work after saying the word.

Mello felt anger well up inside him. "Near is scared. He is hurt, and in pain, and he is scared. And all he wants is for me to hold him. Are you saying no because it could hurt Near? Or are you saying no because Near and I have had sex?"

The doctor looked up at him, as did several nurses who were standing nearby. "Keep your voice down. While your sexual relationship concerns me, I said no because Near is in a very fragile state at the moment. The injuries to his abdomen shouldn't be disturbed yet and if you climb into the bed with him it could reopen or exacerbate one of his injuries. Do you understand?"

"Yes. But Near's physical condition is not the only thing in a fragile state. You don't know him like I do. Near never lets his emotions rule him. Until recently, I didn't think he even felt emotions. He is in there crying because he is scared and he wants me to hold him. If I go in there and tell him no he is only going to feel worse. So what do you suggest I do, doctor?"

The doctor sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Alright. I'll go in with a nurse in a moment and we will try to find a way to move Near so there is enough room on the bed for you. But if we cant move him, you need to accept that. And if we can, I don't want one of the nurses coming to me and tell me that you are behaving inappropriately. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, thank you." Mello went back to the room and felt his heart ache at seeing Near clinging to his blanket, holding it tight around him. He was shivering slightly, tears slowly running down his face. He looked instantly relieved at seeing Mello again. After sitting down and taking Near's hand again, Mello told him the news. "The doctor is coming in a minute with a nurse to see if they can move you enough to let me lay with you. But if they cant, then I cant."

Near nodded and tightened his hand around Mello's. Tears shimmered in his eyes as he held Mello's hand and waited for the doctor to come in. They weren't left waiting for very long.

The doctor walked into the room, followed closely by the nurse that had been in and out of the room for the last few hours. The doctor eyed the boys before stepping around to the opposite side of the bed from where Mello sat. He pulled up the rolling stool and sat down, lowering the rail on his side of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Near?" The doctor put his stethoscope in his ears and listened to Near's breathing.

"My arm hurts." Near flushed and turned his head toward Mello as the doctor lifted his gown and began pulling bandages off his chest and abdomen.

"It will hurt for a week or so when you try to move it. Does your stomach hurt?" The doctor pushed gently on the spot below Near's breastbone, making the boy moan softly in pain.

"Can you do that without causing him pain?" The doctor looked over to see Mello's eyes flaming with anger. Mello was holding Near's hand gently with the other hand while balling his other fist in the blankets.

The doctor never knew quite what to make of Mello. He had only met him the day before, but he knew the boy could be volatile. He also knew that he was very gentle with Near, and very protective of the smaller boy. "I apologize, Mello. But it is necessary. I don't mean to cause pain, I am only checking that his belly is still soft. If it belly gets hard, it could mean that he is bleeding internally." The doctor looked away from Mello after the boys eyes softened some. He looked at Near, his face still turned away, his body trying to reach for Mello. The doctor sighed, closing his eyes momentarily to block out his the memories. He looked at Near again. "I'm sorry if anything I do hurts. If it hurts to much, tell me and I will stop. But I need to look you over now that you are awake and calm enough to tell me how you feel." He paused, watching as the boys face went from paling slightly at the mention of pain to flushing when the doctor said he needed to look at his body. "Are you ready?"

Near nodded and closed his eyes, tightening his hand around Mello's. Mello held his hand in both his own, gently rubbing his thumbs over Near's skin. He fought his urge to cover himself as the doctor pulled his hospital robe all the way off and gently removed all of the bandages from his body.

Looking cautiously at Mello, considering what he had to do next. "Mello, would you wait in the hall for a minute? I need to check the wounds on Near's legs."

Mello winces and looked down at his hands as Near's tightened so tightly around his that his knuckled were turning white. "No. Don't leave, please." Mello looked up to see Near staring at him, tears spilling from his eyes once more.

Mello smiled softly and raised Near's hand to his face, rubbing his cheek against his fingers. "I have to do what the doctor says or I cant stay, Near. If he wants me to leave I have to go. It will only be for a minute."

Near started shaking his head. When his breathing and heart rate started to get to unhealthy levels the doctor laid his hand on Near's shoulder. "It's alright, Near, Mello can stay if you want him to. But I will need to take the blankets off of you to look you over. I thought you might be more comfortable with me seeing you like that if he weren't here."

"Please don't make him leave." Near looked at the doctor, his eyes blinking rapidly to clear them after the tears.

Gritting his teeth against making a statement that would only upset his patient, he nodded. "He can stay. All you have to do is say you want him here."

Near closed his eyes and visibly relaxed. The doctor watched the monitor as Near's heart rate returned to normal. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded, motioning for Mello to sit back down so he could get on with his exam. Gripping the side of the blanket, he folded it over so only Near's leg was showing. He removed the bandages, checked the stitches, and made sure the skin was pink and showing no signs of infection. When he finished with one leg he went to the other, allowing room for the nurse to come around and re-bandage Near's leg. He went over his other leg as quickly as he had the first.

Near flinched and tried to curl up his legs when the doctor reached under the blankets between his legs. Mello gritted his teeth in anger. "Where are you touching him?"

"I apologize, Near. I know it is uncomfortable. And I am not touching him anywhere, Mello. I am checking that his catheter is still secure." The doctor removed his hand and walked back to the other side of the bed, pulling the blanket back over the leg that the nurse had finished working on. "Once your leg is bandaged again, we need to roll you on your side so we can check your back. It is going to hurt for you to roll, but we will go slowly and be as gentle as we can."

"Can I help?" Mello stood from his chair as the nurse gently nudged him out of the way so she could move his blankets and IV tubes around.

"Just stand by his head. You can touch him if you want to but let us move him."

Mello nodded and moved as close to the head of the bed as he could get with the machines in the way. He put his hand gently on Near's head, running his fingertips through his hair. Near's eyes closed and his body relaxed as the nurse gently put his broken arm over his stomach and pulled his legs together.

"Okay. Try not to tense up or it will hurt more." The doctor nodded to the nurse and together they gently rolled him onto his side.

Near sucked in a sharp breath and Mello felt his teeth clench under his hand. He moaned softly in pain as he was settled on his side and took a deep, shaky breath when he was laying still again.

"Very good, Near. We are almost finished. Once we are done with your back we will settle you into the bed again. We'll move you over some so Mello can lay with you. And we will give you something for the pain we just caused you. Just hang in for a little while more."

"Okay." Near's voice was soft and strained with pain. He tried to make his body relax as the doctor and the nurse worked on his back but the pain in his abdomen was getting to be more then he could handle.

The doctor stopped what he was doing when Near started to shiver. He places a hand on the boys hip and leaned over him. "How you doing, Near? If you are hurting to much we can give you something."

"My stomach. I don't think I can lay like this much longer."

The doctor waved to the nurse and she picked up a syringe from the tray she had been handing the doctor tools from. "I'm going to give you something for the pain. It's probably going to make you sleepy. Don't fight staying awake if you want to sleep. Your body will heal faster with the more sleep you get. I will come back later when you are awake again to check how you feel." He watched as Near nodded before putting the syringe in his IV. He looked over at Mello to see the boy watching Near closely, stroking his head gently as his eyes started to flutter closed. "We're almost finished here."

Mello nodded, not taking his eyes off Near's face. "Okay."

The doctor sat back, taking off his gloves and tossing them on the tray. He pulled on a new pair and, with the help of the nurse, rolled Near onto his back again. They both took a side of the sheet under him and pulled him gently to one side of the bed, allowing room for Mello to lay next to him. The nurse left, taking the trash with her to throw away in the bio-waste bin in the hall.

As Mello moved around to the other side of the bed, the doctor put his hand on his shoulder. "You really care for him, don't you?"

Mello looked up at him, his eyes shadowed with worry as much as with the fact that he was tired. "Of course I do. What have I done to make you think I didn't?"

The doctor shifted his weight and pushed Mello back to sit on the bed next to Near. "In my experience, Mello, when boys your age engage in a sexual relationship with other boys around their age, it is usually one of two things. They do so to exert dominance over the younger, smaller, or weaker boy, or they do it because they think it will help them get something they want, money, safety, anything. Boys your age don't usually do it for love."

Mello sighed and looked down at Near. "I do love him. And we aren't like other boys our age. I am sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, though I don't know why it does. But I love, Near. I would do anything for him. And I would never hurt him."

The doctor nodded and stepped back from Mello. "Lay down. You need to sleep." He waited while Mello took off his shoes and pulled his legs up onto the bed. "Be very careful with him. Try not to bump his arm, and don't put your arm over his stomach. You can hold him, but he very careful."

"I will." Mello laid down and put his arms under Near's head. He tucked his body around the smaller body, curling his free arm against his own chest so he wouldn't put it over Near and risk hurting him. "Thank you, doctor. For letting me hold him, and for being gentle with him."

"Being gentle with my patients is my job. That includes being gentle with their emotional state. I've seen how he looks at you. He needs you to be with him." Taking up the blankets, he covered the boys before checking Near's stats once more. Before he left the room, he looked them over again. Mello was already asleep, holding the smaller boy as closely to him as he could. His arm under the boys head was bent at the elbow with his fingers trailing in the soft white hair under them. The doctor shook his head and left the room.


	16. Ch16 Memories

I DO NOT own Death Note.

Quick post of chapter 16. I know it's short. But I wanted to post the chapter I wrote about the doctor. I know its a little OC, but its my story and I'll write what I want! hehe Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Roger was still sitting at his desk at 3am when the phone rang. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew the call would come eventually so he had stayed awake. He had hoped Mello would behave himself, but he hadn't counted on it. His shoulders slumped and he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Roger. I have found something interesting."

Roger blinked. It wasn't the hospital. "L? It's 3am. Why are you calling so late?"

"I apologize. I didn't look to see the time difference. But I wanted to let you know what I found out about Near's doctor."

"Cant this wait until tomorrow, L?"

"It can, yes. But you are only sitting awake waiting to hear if Mello will misbehave, aren't you?"

Roger frowned. He hated it when L did that. "Just tell me, L."

"Dr. Derrick Smith was known as David Harding until he turned 18. He changed his name to escape his past, or so I gather from these records. He has quite a juvenile record, which was sealed when he turned 18. But I can find anything about anyone."

"So he changed his name because of something he did as a minor?"

"Yes and no. The case was in the newspaper, so I believe that is why he changed it. He applied for college, a pre-med program, when he was 18, after he changed his name. An incident such as the one he experienced, having it reported in the newspaper, could have hurt him in wanting to become a doctor. From the records I have pulled on him, none of his employers have discovered his background and he has a very good record as a pediatrician."

"Is that why you called me? To tell me he changed his name and that he is a good doctor?"

"No. I thought you should know what happened in his past."

* * *

"Dr. Smith, those boys are sleeping soundly. Are you sure it's a good idea that they share a bed?"

"Leave them be, Kate. They are fine." The doctor looked up at the nurse. She was leaning against the corner of the desk he sat behind, her hip perched on the edge.

"Was what the boy said true? That he and the other boy have had sex?"

The doctor grit his teeth and glared at the nurse. "If they have, it is none of your business. And if I hear you have been spreading that rumor around the hospital I will see you before the hospital board for violating patient confidentiality."

The nurse winced. "I wasn't going to tell anyone. I just wanted to know if it were true. That boy, the one who is hurt, he is only 12 years old. The other one has to be 3 or 4 years older."

"Mello is 14. And like I said, Kate, their relationship is none of your business. I have spoken to both of them about it, as well as to their guardian. The matter is settled so leave it alone."

Kate stood and picked up a chart from the counter. "Alright, there is no reason to be angry about it, Derrick. I will check on them again when I make my next rounds. I'm going to lunch."

The doctor nodded and looked back down at the papers he had been staring at for the last hour. He sighed and swiveled his chair around to look out the window. He had been a doctor for 12 years and seen many cases of minor boys engaging in a sexual relationship with other boys, none of them had made him feel the way that these two boys now did.

It was because Mello looked so much like _him_. He thought about _him_ almost everyday of his life. When he first saw Mello, he had been shocked at the resemblance. When he learned that this blonde haired boy was the one who had been engaging in a sexual relationship with the seriously injured young boy he had just put back together, he had felt sick. He couldn't quite explain why. This boy obviously wasn't _him_.

* * *

"At the age of 15, David Harding killing his 18 year old brother."

Roger sat up straighter in his chair. "He murdered his brother?"

"Not murder, no. He killed him in self defense. According to the police files and the psychiatrist's files I acquired, David Harding stabbed his brother in the chest with a kitchen knife, puncturing his lung. He told the police he had to do it or he wouldn't stop. When interviewed by a psychiatrist, David told the whole story. When David was 10 years old, his brother forced him into a sexual relationship. He was threatened with death, or the death of loved ones, if he tried to tell anyone about what his brother had been doing to him. The psychiatrist concluded that David had a mental breakdown after 5 years of being raped and otherwise sexually abused by his brother, who was 3 years older then he was. He was cleared of the charges, a judge decided it was self defense. He was ordered by the court to see a psychiatrist three times a week until the doctor decided he didn't need to see him anymore. He attended the appointment for 2 years, until 3 months before his 18th birthday, and then his file states that he was well enough to stop seeing the doctor."

"Two years of seeing the shrink 3 times a week then he just stopped?"

"Yes. His file reads much like the standard sexually abused child. He was afraid of people getting to close to him. He thought that anyone who claimed to love him was a liar. He lashed out at anyone who touched him. But at the end of the two years the doctor stated in the file that he was doing well, he was off medications, and his nightmares had stopped. The file ends there. David Harding never returned to any follow up appointments. I believe he stopped because he was no longer required by law to do so."

Roger sighed. "So what does all this mean, L?"

"I believe that you should keep a close eye on how the doctor acts around Mello and Near, especially when the boys are together. If he is as concerned about their relationship as you have said, he may see in them what happened to him with his brother."

"Mello isn't raping Near. Their relationship isn't like the one the doctor had with his brother."

"I agree. But the doctor may not see it that way. Just warn them to be careful."

"I have warned Mello several times to be careful. But you know Mello as well as I do, probably better, and you know that him being careful wont happen unless he focuses himself. He is confused and worried about what is happening with Near. Focusing on behaving will be the last thing on his mind."

"Still, Roger. I want you to be careful around that doctor. If you need to, I want you to take Mello aside and tell him what I have told you about the doctor. Let him know why the doctor his acting the way he is."

"I will if I have to. But giving Mello that information could turn out to be a very bad idea. He has a habit of throwing information he has into someone's face when he gets angry."

"I know. But you should still warn him. For more reasons then just giving him another reason to be careful."

"What other reason is there?"

"Mello looks alarmingly similar to Paul Harding, the doctors dead brother."

* * *

Standing in the doorway, his shoulder against the frame, the doctor watched the boys sleep. He was more confused then ever as to what to do with them. He had planned on calling the boys guardian and having Mello taken out of the hospital at the first show of argument or aggression from him, but the boy had been behaving himself, even being polite. What had shocked him more though, was the fact that Mello seemed to genuinely care for the younger boy. He looked so much like _him_, but he wasn't _him_.


	17. Ch17 Complications

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!

Sorry about the long ass wait for new content to Sex Ed!! I've been busy with school. But I wrote two new chapters today that I hope you will all enjoy. Damn...I did a lot of writing this week. I wrote a 3 chapter Bleach fic...Byakuya/Renji...and two new chapters for Sex Ed! I will probably write more tomorrow if I'm not busy. I'm on a roll here. Well...hope you all enjoy!

* * *

One side of him was so warm. Near cuddled under the blankets and tried to roll into the warmth of Mello's body. He hissed I pain and straightened back out as the stitches in his stomach pulled. Near opened his eyes as a gentle hand pressed his shoulder and held him with his back flat on the bed.

"Don't try to move to much, Near." Mello's voice was soft as he spoke close into the smaller boys ear.

"I wanted to be closer to you. You're so warm. My other side is cold."

Mello smiled slightly, but there was still a tightness around his eyes. "I would change sides of the bed. But then I would have to move you and the doctor would get mad. Besides, that arm is broken and I don't want to hurt you." Mello wrapped is arms around Near and tried to cover him with as much of his warmth as he could.

"Mmmm. That's better. Why am I so cold?" Near shivered and wiggled slightly against Mello.

"You lost a lot of blood. And you're hurt. And you are on a lot of different medications. Those could all be factors." Mello rubbed his cheek against Near's hair. "Feel better?"

Near nodded. "A little. I want another blanket."

"I would have to get up. Or at least move enough to use the call button for the nurse."

"Please don't get up. I finally got comfortable."

Mello reached on the other side of Near until he could reach the call button. He pressed it and waited impatiently until the nurse arrived. She frowned disapprovingly at the sight of the two boys curled up against each other in the bed. "Did you need something?"

"Near wants another blanket. He's still cold."

The nurse nodded and walked to the bed. She took put a thermometer in Near's mouth and took his pulse from his wrist. "Your temperature is still a little low. Other then being cold, how are you feeling today, Near?"

"Alright. I'm comfortable now."

"You aren't in any pain with Mello laying against you?"

Near shook his head. "Why would that hurt? I wasn't comfortable until he was laying here."

"I see. Well I will go get you a warm blanket. Remember not to try to move to much yet." The nurse left the room and came back with a blanket that felt like it just came out of the drier. It was hot and Near sighed when the nurse laid it over them. "Is that better?"

"Yes. Thank you." Near used his good hand to pull the blanket up tight under his chin and around his neck.

"I will be back in about 20 minutes with lunch for both of you. You may need to help him eat, Mello. If you cant do that then I will."

"I can feed him. Is it okay for him to eat already?"

The nurse nodded. "He will be on a liquid diet for a few days so we can monitor his digestion. Then we will add soft foods for a few days. And if he does well on those he may eat more solid foods."

Near smiled. "Thank you for talking to Mello. The other nurses and the doctor seem to try to ignore him."

The nurse smiled back. "As long as Mello doesn't hurt you I don't see why he shouldn't be here if it makes you feel better. Just be sure to be careful, Mello. Alright?"

"I will. Thank you." The nurse nodded again and left. Near sighed again and Mello looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. "Are you sure you feel alright?"

"Yes. My head just feels a little fuzzy. Probably the medication. It isn't really an unpleasant feeling. And the warm blanket is making my body feel tingly."

"Tingly?"

Near opened his eyes to see Mello grinning at him. "That is the only word I can think of at the moment to accurately describe the feeling."

"I'm glad to hear you can still talk that way." Mello pushed a lock of hair out of Near's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"The head injury. The doctor said it may affect your mind. But I don't think it has if you can still talk that way. That's all."

"I see." Near tried to shift slightly again, only to bite his lip in pain and frustration. "Mello, can you…" Near stopped and made a small noise before looking away.

"Can I what? I'll give you anything you need, near. Just tell me."

Near blushed and opened his eyes to stare at Mello's chest. "Can you move up some and put your arm under my head?"

Mello smiled and did what Near asked. Once he was settled, Near turned his head into Mello's chest and sighed deeply. "Better now?"

"Yes. Thank you."

"I will need to move to feed you. But after you eat we can lay like this again for as long as you want."

Near nodded against him. "I'm not really hungry though."

"It's alright. But you still need to eat a little bit."

"I'll try." Near fell asleep, cradled by Mello's body.

Mello looked up almost half an hour later when the nurse returned with their lunch. She was setting the trays on a bed table where Mello could reach them when Dr. Smith walked into the room.

"Hello Mello. How is Near today?" The doctor opened Near's chart and began making notes again.

"He's better. I was just about to wake him up so he can eat something." Mello tried carefully to extract his arm from under Near's head without waking him, but failed. "Sorry, Near. Lunch is here. Do you think you can eat?"

Near blinked a few times, trying to clear the haze of sleep from his head. "I can try. I'll have to sit up wont I?"

"That is why I'm here." Dr. Smith stepped up to the side of the bed and pulled the table back so he could rearrange the blankets over the boys.

"Should I get up?" Mello moved to do just that but the doctor put his hand on his shoulder.

"You can stay there. You may be of some help." The doctor took Mello's hands and placed one on Near's chest and the other very carefully on a part of his stomach that wasn't injured to badly. "When I lift the bed, I want you to very gently make sure Near stays put and doesn't try to sit up." The doctor looked down at Near. "Do you understand, Near? Try not to move or it will hurt. Let the bed sit you up. Try to keep your muscles relaxed. If it hurts, let me know and I will stop and let you get used to the position for a few minutes. But I would like you to sit up for a while. So you can eat and to help your body heal. Do you understand?"

"There is no need for you to ask me if I understand, doctor. If I require further clarification, I will ask a question. But to answer you, yes I understand. Do not try to move. Tell you if I feel pain. Sitting up will help me eat and help me heal."

The doctor blinked and looked at Mello. "Is he always such a smart ass?"

Mello's lips twitched. "No. I'm the smart ass. Near is simply a logical person. He doesn't really understand sarcasm or unnecessary questions or explanations."

"I know the meaning of sarcasm. Sarcasm is usually ironic statements meant to injure someone verbally."

Mello laughed. "See what I mean? Near, I know that you know the meaning of the word. What I meant is that you do not understand why someone would use sarcasm."

"Well, yes. That is true." Near looked up at Mello, completely at ease. Not a trace of confusion in his eyes.

Well the doctor was confused. Mostly by the Mello and Near talked to each other, or to others for that matter. He was beginning to see what Roger had been talking about when he said the boys weren't normal. "May we begin?" Near nodded and the doctor put one hand on Near hip and used the other to press the button to raise the bed. It went well for a while, then Near winced and twisted under their hands. Derrick let go of the button and used both of his hands to steady Near. "Easy. Just relax. What hurts?"

Near hissed and twisted again. "My stomach. It hurts."

Near started breathing very fast and his skin turned pale. "What happening to him?"

The doctor laid the bed back down and pulled the blankets off of the boys. "Stand up please Mello." Mello did as he was told and Derrick pulled up Near's gown. He pressed his fingers around Near's stomach until he made the boy scream in pain and pass out. "Shit." Derrick hit a button on the wall that made an alarm sound and lights flash in the hall.

Mello looked at the doctor with panic in his eyes. "What's happening? Tell me what's happening!?"

"Near is bleeding internally. We checked very thoroughly to make sure we got all of the glass while we were sewing him up. But I think we may have missed one. Internal bleeding doesn't usually cause pain unless it has just happened. When I sat him up, something shifted and he started to bleed. I need to get him back in the operating room and stop the bleeding and check again for any glass."

"How could you have missed something?" Mello walked around the bed and grabbed the doctor by his coat. "If he dies, I swear to God I will kill you. You fix him you son of a bitch." Mello released him and pushed him toward the bed.

The doctor looked over Mello's shoulder at the nurses and another doctor rushed into the room. He barked out some orders and the nurses quickly unhooked Near from all of the machines. He turned back to Mello as they were rolling him out of the room. "Mello, I need you to stay here. I understand your anger. I promise you, I will fix him. I will not let him die. I want you to stay here in the room and call Roger. As soon as I know what is going on, I will come tell you. Alright?"

"Okay." Mello watched the doctor leave the room before turning and sitting on the other bed. He stared blankly out the window for a while before he remembered to call Roger. The man promised to be there as quickly as possible before hanging up in his ear. Mello turned to watch out the window again. All he could do now was sit and wait. Again.

"Mello, dear, you should really eat something." The nurse who was straightening out the room, preparing for Near's return, watched Mello with concern.

"He will be alright. Just let him be." Roger sat in a chair next to the bed Mello sat on. He was reading over some files he had been working on before Mello called him. He brought them with him because he didn't know how long it would take to get news on Near or how long he would be needed at the hospital.

"If you say so. But he really should eat. He didn't eat breakfast earlier either because the two of them were sleeping when breakfast was brought around. Dr. Smith said not to wake them."

"I understand. Just leave the sandwich here. Mello will eat when he is hungry enough."

Mello was listening to the exchange. But he didn't really care what they said. He didn't want to eat. His stomach was twisted in a painful knot. It had been three hours since the doctors had rushed Near away and back into surgery. He had yet to be told anything. He was so scared something bad was happening that his hands were shaking.

Mello hear the nurse leave and a few minutes later someone else walked into the room. Mello turned when he heard Roger stand. "Doctor. How's Near?"

"He is stable again. There was a piece of glass still inside of him. It was lodged in his right kidney. When we sat him up, his muscles shifted in just the right way that the glass shifted and nicked the artery to the kidney. We removed the glass and repaired the artery. We closed the hole in the kidney and we are optimistic that it will heal well. He lost quite a bit of blood again and we were forced to give him a second transfusion. We do not like giving more then one blood transfusion to a child in such a short time. It can have negative effects on the body. As such, we have put Near into a temporary, chemically induced coma. We are hoping that this will allow his body to heal faster. But the coma itself can be dangerous. I had a lengthy discussion with the hospitals top neurologist about putting a child with a recent brain injury into the coma and he has informed me that the coma combined with the injury can cause permanent brain damage if we are not very careful about the dosage of the drugs and the length of time we keep him in the coma. But we agreed that at this point, it may be the best thing for him. We are going to monitor him very closely for the next 24 hours. If his condition improves enough, we will take him out of the coma. He not, we will keep him in it for 48 hours. But no more then that. We are going to move him to the Intensive Care Unit while he is in the coma. That way he will have constant observation."

"Can I still stay with him?" Mello's voice was rough as he spoke. The doctor turned to look at him and saw his face streaked with tear. He had his arms clutched around himself. "Please."

"I don't know, Mello. Near will be in the pediatric unit, and we usually only allow a parent to stay in there with a child if the need arises." The doctor's voice was kind as he spoke. He was trying to keep Mello calm in this difficult situation.

"Near has no parents. If he wakes up and I'm not there he will be upset. I need to be with him. Please, doctor."

Derrick sighed. "I will see what I can do, Mello. I will talk to the head nurse in the PICU and see if she would be willing to let you stay."

"Can I go with you? To talk to her I mean." Mello slid from the bed and moved to stand next to Roger, who put a comforting arm over his shoulders.

"You may come with me. I will take the two of you up to see Near for a short while. If the nurse is willing to let you stay, you may stay. But this is an intensive care unit, Mello. The children in there are very sick. If the nurse says no, I want you to respect her decision and not make a fuss. If she says no, you may come back tomorrow and sit with him during visiting hours and when we take Near out of the PICU and bring him back down here, you may come stay again. Understand?"

"I understand. I wont make a scene if I cant stay. But I cant promise that I wont be upset." Mello walked to the door and waited for the doctor and Roger to pass him and lead the way to the PICU.


	18. Ch18 Alternitive Healing

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!

Here is the second chapter I wrote today. As always....enjoy.

* * *

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Dr. Smith. We only allow parents to stay with a patient, and only one at a time. Having a child stay with a child patient is out of the question." Nurse Amy Hanley had her arms crossed over her chest as she looked down at Mello standing at the doctors side.

"I know how you feel, Amy. But Near has no family. He and Mello have been together at Whammy House since they were small children. I allowed him to stay with Near last night, and Near's condition improved drastically from the night before when he was alone. Mello keeps him calm and makes him feel safe. You know as well as I do how important it is for injured children to stay calm and have a sense of safety while they are in the hospital. Mello has behaved himself very well and he will do what he is told. He just needs to be close to Near. For both of their well being."

The nurse sighed and looked down at Mello. "What do you have to say about this, young man?" The boy looked up at her with the most haunted blue eyes she had ever seen. "Is what Dr. Smith said true?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will do as I am told." Mello's eyes filled with tears and he wiped them away roughly with the back of his hand. "Please don't make me leave. I cant leave him alone. He begged me not to leave him alone."

Amy knelt in front of the boy and took his hands. "He wouldn't be alone. This ward is always full of nurses."

Mello shook his head and wiped at his eyes again. "He meant me specifically. He doesn't want me to leave him. He's scared and hurt. And he's cold again." Mello looked over his shoulder to where Roger was standing beside Near's bed at the back of the ward. "He cant stay warm without me."

Amy stood and shook her head. The boy sounded so lost. "If I allow you to stay, will you stay where you are told to and not wander the ward? Will you stay away from the other children? Stay quiet so you don't wake anyone? Stay out of the way when the nurses come to check on Near?"

"Yes, ma'am. I will do all of that. I just want to sit in the chair next to him and hold his hand."

"Go sit next to him now. I want to speak with Dr. Smith again for a moment." Mello nodded and did as he was told. Amy watched until he was sitting in the chair and picked up the smaller boys pale hand. "There is something more between those two boys then friendship, isn't there?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I have only seen that lost look in the eyes of people who have or are close to losing someone the love."

"I didn't want to accept it at first, that the two of them are in love. But I have seen them together. They are completely gone on each other. I know they are young, but you have to talk to these boys when they Near is awake and alert. Near is extremely mature for his age. Roger has said that both of these boys think more like an adult and are more mature then most adults he knows. After a few conversations with them, short as they were, I now know what he was talking about. It's incredible. I have never seen children their age act so mature. I have read about it, of course, in cases of savant children with IQ's off the charts. Roger says that they both test very highly on IQ tests. From what I have learned since Near was admitted, Whammy House is a home and school for orphaned geniuses."

"Mello seems like a frightened child to me, not a mature, genius child."

"He is frightened, very much so. He doesn't know how to handle what is happening to Near. Near is the most mature of the two of them. Mello is somewhat of a rebel. But he will behave himself. If he doesn't, I will take the blame."

"How old are they?"

"Mello is 14, Near is 12."

"And the love? How far has that gone?"

"They are sexually active if that is what you mean. But as I said, Mello will behave himself."

Amy sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Alright. He can stay. As long as he behaves."

"If he doesn't, call me. I'll take care of it." Amy turned to go tell Mello the news but Derrick stopped her. "May I suggest something?"

"What is it?"

"On my floor, we let Mello sleep in the bed with Near. Before he did, Near's blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing were all elevated and his body temp was low, both asleep and awake. Once we let Mello lay beside him, his stats returned to safe levels and he was visibly more relaxed and sleeping more soundly. You do not have to let Mello do that now, but if you notice his stats are outside normal readings, try letting Mello lay with him. He was very gentle and very careful of the boy when we allowed him to share the bed. It does work, for Near at least." Derrick shrugged and spread his hands. "You know how doctors feel about alternate forms of treatment for a patient, especially when it comes to treating children. But I tell you, this did work for Near."

Amy nodded and smiled at the doctor. "If I notice any odd stats, I will try it. But for now, I need to give Near the medication your ordered."

"If you can, Amy, call up a meal for Mello. He hasn't eaten all day. And if you have the time, he could use a wound check on his knees. He knelt in the glass that injured Near."

"Sure, Dr. Smith. You get back to work. I'll take care of the boys."

"Thank you." Derrick nodded to her and left the PICU.

Amy called down to the cafeteria and asked for someone to bring up a bag lunch to the PICU before she went to speak with Near. She also grabbed a wound check tray so she could get the task of cleaning his knees out of the way. Setting the tray on a table, she pulled it with her as she stepped up to the bed. "Mello." When the boy looked up at her, she offered him a small smile. "You may stay. As long as you behave." Mello gave her a grateful smile before turning back to look at Near. "Why don't you come down here and sit on the end of the bed so I can look at your knees. Dr. Smith asked me to do a wound check."

Mello stood and sat on the end of the bed. "My knees feel fine."

"I'm sure they do. But I need you to take your pants off. Why don't you do that and I will see if I can find a small pair of scrubs for you to wear, so you will be more comfortable." When Mello nodded and stood, she walked across the room to the supply closet near the wards entrance.

"Amy? What's going on with the new admit?" Amy turned to see one of the other nurses, Maria, standing at the desk with a pair of IV bags in her hands.

"It would take to long to explain. His chart is on the desk. Feel free to look it over so you can handle his care if I am needed elsewhere. The other boy over there, his name is Mello. He will be staying here with Near for a while."

"You're letting a child stay with a patient in the PICU?"

"It's a long story. But Dr. Smith says that Near seems to respond better to treatment and is calmer is Mello is nearby. Do you happen to know if there are any small scrubs in the closet?"

"I think so. We just had a shipment of new scrubs yesterday, so there should be at least one."

"Thanks. I'm going to do a wound check on Mello for Dr. Smith in a moment. Would you check on my patient in bed 4 while I am busy?"

"Sure. Unless you want me to do the wound check for you?"

"No need. I want to speak with the boy while I look at his knees." Maria nodded and Amy went into the closet to find the scrubs. She found three pairs of them, more then were usually in the PICU closet. There weren't many nurses or doctors that wore a size small that worked the ward. She gathered up a pair and left the closet, stopping to take the bag lunch she had called for from the delivery woman. When she got back to the bed, Mello was sitting on the end with his pants off, his eyes still trained on Near's face. "Here are the scrubs for you. I'm sure you will be more comfortable in them. Now let me look at your knees." Amy pulled up a stool and went about the task of removing the bandages from Mello's knees. She cleaned the wounds, put on antibacterial gel, and bandaged them. Through the whole thing Mello didn't react once, not even to flinch when she had used the antiseptic cleaner, which stings on open wounds.

"Mello. Look at me please." Mello looked at her and she held his chin and checked his pupils. They were a bit sluggish, but nothing to alarming. His pulse, however, was racing. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything before she talked to Dr. Smith again, she helped Mello into the scrubs and settled him into the chair beside Near. She made sure he started to eat the food she gave him before she asked Roger to speak with her. "I am going to ask Dr. Smith to come back up here and take a look at Mello. His knees are fine, but I think he may be in shock."

"Will he be alright?" Roger looked back at the boys, obviously worried.

"Dr. Smith told me about their relationship. I have read Near's chart. He has sustained some very serious injuries in a short period of time. While Mello wasn't injured, he has experienced some things that are difficult for anyone of any age to handle. Dr. Smith says that he is frightened. I believe he is right. But right now I think he is in shock. I am going to call the doctor now. Would you like to stay with him until he gets here?"

"I would, yes. I am the legal guardian of both of these boys. I have cared for them since they were very small. I'm not leaving until I know they are both being cared for."

"Of course. I'll be back after I call the doctor."

15 minutes later Dr. Smith walked back into the PICU and immediately to the bed where Near and Mello were. He nodded to Roger before kneeling in front of Mello and turning the chair so the boy could face him. But when he turned the chair, Mello's eyes refused to leave Near. "Mello. I need you to look at me." Mello turned slowly and looked down at him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why are you back? I thought you left."

"I came up to look at you. Nurse Hanley is a little worried about you." Derrick pulled his penlight out of is pocket and looked at Mello's eyes. His pupils contracted a little slowly, but more surprising, the boys didn't react. Shine a bright light in most peoples eyes and they will squint. "Mello. I'm going to have Nurse Hanley bring over a cot for you. I want you to lay down for a while, okay?"

Mello nodded and turned back to Near as soon as Dr. Smith stood up. "Doctor, is he okay?" Roger put his hand on Mello's shoulder and used the other to gently stroke the boys hair.

"Amy was right. He's in shock. We're going to lay him down and put some blankets on him to keep him warm. I want to give him a light sedative like I did the other night. He needs to rest. He can stay here next to Near. There are chairs in here that fold out into a small bed. We have them for the parents of small children who stay here. When he wakes up he will feel better, and he will be right here with Near."

"Alright. Whatever you need to do to help him, doctor."

Amy returned with the chair and she and another nurse unfolded it and put some clean sheet on. While Derrick laid Mello down, Amy went to get a warm blanket and sent the other nurse for the sedative. Mello didn't struggle, he didn't complain. He was like a living doll be put into different positions and just staying where he was put. Mello shivered when Amy laid a warm blanket over him, but there was no reaction other then that. Derrick picked up Mello's hand once he had the syringe with the sedative. "Mello. I'm going to give you a shot. It's going to make you sleepy. When you wake up, Near will be right where you left him."

"Okay, doctor."

Derrick sighed and put the needle into Mello's arm. Less then a minute later, Mello was asleep. "He'll be fine, Roger. Why don't you go home. I'll call you the minute anything happens, _if_ anything happens."

"I would appreciate a call when Mello wakes up. Just to know that he is alright."

"Sure. I'll have the nurse call me when he does."

Roger held out his hand and shook the doctors. "Thank you everything."

"It's my job. But I do enjoy doing it."

Roger nodded and left the hospital. Once back at Whammy House, he slumped into his desk chair and put his thumbs into his eyes. These two boys were going to be the death of him. Roger picked up the phone and called L for the third time in as many days.

"Yes?"

"It's Roger. I need to speak to L."

"One moment please, Roger."

Roger tapped a pan against the top of his desk while he waited. He hated waiting, especially for L. "Hello, Roger. How are things going?"

"Not well." Roger proceeded to tell L about everything that had happened with Near and then what happened with Mello.

"I see. Will they be alright?"

"Mello will be fine after some rest. The doctors are going to monitor Near closely for the next few days. They have him in a chemical coma, which could cause permanent brain damage when combined with a recent head injury in a child. But the doctor has assured me that they are taking every precaution they can to make sure he stays safe."

"Is this the same doctor?"

"It is. But his attitude toward Mello seems to have changed. He was actually standing up for Mello earlier when the nurse in the PICU didn't want him to stay there with Near. He talked her into letting him stay."

"Interesting. What has happened since we last talked that could have changed his mind?"

"I'm not sure. Mello said that the doctor let him sleep in the bed with Near and hold him while he slept. Maybe he saw that Mello really does care for Near."

"Perhaps. But I will still like you to keep an eye on the situation."

"I will."

"I need to be going now. Call me when you have news."

"I will, L." Roger frowned when he realized he was talking to himself. He sighed and turned off his desk lamp. He needed to sleep. He hadn't gotten much at all since Near went into the hospital. Leaving the rest of his work for the next day, Roger when to bed.

Mello woke with a screaming headache. Or maybe it was the screaming alarm sounding around him that was making his head hurt. Either way, he sat up slowly and looked around. He was a bit disoriented for a while. Then he remember that he was in the PICU with Near. He vaguely remember something the doctor said about him being in shock, but he hadn't really been paying attention. He looked around the room to see a handful of nurses and a doctor huddled around a bed on the other side of the room. There was a little girl on the bed and they were working hard to try and keep her alive. Mello's eyes immediately went to Near. He was still pale, but he looked better then he had the night before, after his second round of blood loss. Mello moved to the chair my the head of the bed and gently ran his fingers through Near's hair.

"Mello?" The nurse from before, Amy Mello remembered her name as, walked into the area around Near's bed and pulled a curtain closed around them. "How do you feel?"

"Better. I have a headache though. How is Near doing?"

Amy smiled. "He is doing better. His stats are a little higher then we would like. But Dr. Smith said to try having you lay with him before we resort to medical ways of fixing that. We were just waiting for you to wake up." Amy reached over Near's bed from the opposite side Mello was sitting on. She pulled the blankets back and showed him that they had already moved Near to the side of the bed so he had room. "Why don't you climb up here with him. Just remember to be careful. I'll go call Dr. Smith. He wanted to know when you woke up so he can come look you over and make sure you are doing alright."

"I was in shock. I remember him saying that, a little." Mello slid very slowly and very gently into the bed. "Can I out my arm under his head? He liked it when he was laying like that earlier." Mello frowned. "How long was I asleep?"

"About four hours. And yes, you can put your arm under his head. Just be careful for the wires." She helped Mello hold the heart monitor wires out of the way as he put his arm under Near's head. After she straightened out the oxygen tube, she went to call Dr. Smith. Mello was playing with Near's hair with one hand and holding his hand with the other when she returned to their bed. She glanced at the monitors and had to do a double take. "Oh my God. It actually worked."

"What worked?" Mello looked up at the woman at the sound of her voice.

"His stats are down to normal. You have been laying there for less then 10 minutes and he is already calmer. He is in a coma and he is reacting to you."

"He knows I'm here. His body knows the feel of mine. This happened yesterday, too."

"That is what Dr. Smith said. But I wasn't sure I believed him. He must really love you."

Mello nodded. "I think he does. I know I love him." Mello looked across the room to where the other nurses and the doctor were putting away equipment and pulling a sheet over the little girl. "What happened to her?"

"She was hit by a car this morning. We did all we could for her but she was hurt to badly." Amy smiled at him and put the blanket from the cot over them to keep them warmer. "But Near is doing just fine. We are very hopeful that he will heal well."

"What does that mean, hopeful? Does it mean you know he will do well? Or does it really mean that you hope he will and you are not sure?"

"I am sure. He is a strong boy, and already he is showing signs of healing. So far, he has no signs of infection. Which is very good indeed for someone how had suffered injury to the intestine."

Mello smiled and laid his cheek against Near's hair. "He is very strong. And he has always been very healthy."

"Both of those factors will work to his benefit."

"Hello Mello, Amy." Dr. Smith pulled the curtain closed the rest of way behind him as he stepped into the area. "How are you feeling, Mello."

"Better, thank you. The sleep helped."

"Well, let me look you over." Mello moved to sit up but Derrick put his hand on his chest to keep him down. "You don't have to move. Stay where you are." Mello relaxed back onto the bed as the doctor checked his heart rate and breathing, his blood pressure, his temperature, is pupils. He even looked into Mello's mouth. "You look much better. You didn't get as much sleep as I was hoping you would, but you can sleep there will Near now. I want you to eat dinner first though. So when that comes, you will need to sit up to eat. Then I want you to get some more sleep. If you don't think you can sleep, let nurse Hanley know and she will give you something to help with that."

"I have a bit of a headache. But I do feel alright. And I could probably sleep."

"The headache is an after effect of the shock. It should go away after you sleep some more. If it doesn't, let me know." He looked back and forth between the two boys. "Just remember to be careful laying there."

"I will."

Derrick nodded and left, asking Amy to call for a dinner for Mello before he left the ward. "He is a nice man, Dr. Smith."

"He's alright. He wasn't that nice to me when he first met me though."

"Why is that?"

Mello blushed. "Probably because of my relationship with Near. Which is really none of his business."

"He is a doctor. Anything that could harm his patient is his business. Doctors are usually very nosey people."

Mello watched as the nurse left. Turning back to Near, he touched the boys lips softly with his own before resting his head against all that soft hair. "I love you, Near. Please come back to me soon." Mello closed his eyes and let himself cry as he waited for his dinner.

* * *

As a side note...I am currently taking requests if anyone would like to see a pairing or a specific story sitiation written in my writing style. If anyone is interested in seeing something you want written up by me...send me a private message and I will add you to my list and get to work on something for you!


	19. Ch19 Recovery

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!

Sorry it took so long...again...to update. Ive been swamped with school work and the non-profit organization I volunteer with. Fairly long chapter. Just a filler bit to let everyone know whats going on with Near and Mello at this point. I'm working on the next chapter and hoping to have it up soon. Enjoy! And as always...please comment!

* * *

Chapter 19 - Recovery

"Mello?" The boy groaned and shifted slightly. He wanted to sleep longer. "Mello?"

Mello's eyes shot open when he heard his name for the second time. He knew that voice. He looked down into Near's eyes and smiled. He slowly ran his fingers over the smaller boys jaw, earning him a small smile in return. "You're awake."

"Where are we?" Near's voice was quiet and laced with pain as he spoke.

"We're in the PICU." He looked around and saw Nurse Amy down at the other end of the ward. She had her back to him so he watched her, waiting for her to turn around so he could call her over.

"Why are we here?" Near looked around the room and carefully tucked his body as close to Mello's as he could.

"We should probably wait until Dr. Smith comes to talk to you. He knows more then I do." The nurse finally turned and Mello waved his arm until she looked over at him. He pointed at Near and the nurse smiled and nodded to him before turning to the nurses deck and lifting the phone.

"Please tell me." Near pulled at the front of Mello's shirt until he looked down at him. "Please."

Mello sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "They had to take you back to surgery. I don't know it all, Near. I was pretty messed up about seeing you hurt again. The doctor said I was in shock. Just wait until he gets here okay? You'll be fine. Just relax a little."

Near nodded and settled his head back onto his pillow. He looked over as the nurse approached the bed and smiled down at them. "Nice to see you awake, Near. My name is Amy. I'm a nurse on the ward."

"Is Dr. Smith coming up?" Mello took Near's hand when he reached for him and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"He is. He stayed in the hospital in the on call room last night so he could be here when Near woke up. I will let him explain what is going on when he gets here."

"What time is it?"

"Almost 5am. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Mello looked down at Near. His eyes were fixed on Mello's chest. "Are you hungry, Near?" When the boy nodded he looked back up at the nurse. "Can he eat?"

"Sure. I will call down to have some food brought up for the two of you. I'm sure Dr. Smith will want to be here to see how Near reacts to the food. He should be here soon."

Near turned to watch the nurse walk away before looking back up at Mello. "How bad was it this time?"

Mello sighed again. "You really should wait for Dr. Smith. Just relax okay? Are you in pain?"

"My stomach hurts a little. My arm hurts a lot. I'm not very comfortable, but I'm warm."

"Do you want me to move?"

"I don't know. I feel weird."

Mello sat up and looked down at Near. "Weird how?"

"Just weird. Like…itchy all over and my head is spiny."

"Spiny? First tingly now spiny. Keep talking like that and I will actually believe you are a 12 year old boy."

Near frowned up at Mello. "How else am I supposed to describe it?"

Mello shook his head and looked across the ward, watching for the doctor. "I don't know. Never mind. I'm just worried about you is all."

Mello saw Dr. Smith walk into the ward and move toward them. Near saw him coming too and turned his face into Mello's chest. "Good morning, Mello. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Headaches gone."

The doctor nodded and turned his eyes to Near. "How are you feeling, Near?"

"Terrible." Near voice was muffled against Mello's body.

"I'm sorry it hear that. I'm going to need to check your wounds again before your breakfast gets here. I will need you to move away from Mello a little. He can stay where he is though, I only need to check your abdomen."

Near sighed and rolled away from Mello but kept his face hidden. "What happened to me?"

"What do you remember?" The doctor pulled up Near's gown and carefully peeled the bandages away form his skin.

"You were sitting me up so I could eat. My stomach started to hurt. I don't remember everything after that."

The doctor spent the next 10 minutes explaining to Near what had happened while he carefully cleaned his incisions. "We had planned on keeping you in the coma for at least 24 hours. But you have improved a great deal over the 18 hours since you came out of surgery that we decided to bring you out early. Do you have any questions?"

"Why do I feel itchy?" Near had turned his face away from Mello so he could watch the doctor while he talked when he got half way through his explanation. He was now watching the man with wary eyes.

"It is likely a reaction to one of the medications you are receiving. How bad is the itching?" He opened Near's chart to look over the boys dosing while he waited for an answer.

"It's hard to describe. It isn't bad enough for me to scratch myself. But it is annoying."

"Let's give it a couple hours. If it is still bothering you then it means it is one of the new meds we have you on. But I am thinking it might be a lingering effect from the medication we gave you to put you into the coma. Just let a nurse know if it gets worse. I'll come back and check on you in a couple hours. I need to go make rounds now. But if you need me just have someone page me."

"You aren't going to stay and make sure he can eat okay?" Mello put his hand on Near's head when he turned his face into him again.

"I'm sure he will do fine. The nurses will call me if anything happens. But it is the later digestion process we need to watch, not the eating itself. Make sure you let someone know about any change, Near."

When the boy nodded, the doctor smiled down at him and shook his head. The boy confused him more and more every time he talked to him. "Mello, can I speak with you in private for a moment?"

Mello looked up at the man, confused. "Why?"

"I just want to talk to you for a moment. I wont keep you long." He moved away from the bed and went to the nurses desk to wait.

Mello looked down at Near to see panic in his eyes. He touched the boys face softly as he moved to get out of the bed. "I'll be right back. I'll be right over there. You will be able to see me the whole time." He squeezed Near's fingers and gently extracted his hand when he tried to hold onto him. He walked quickly to the doctor and turned so he could watch Near. "What is it?"

"How are you really feeling?"

Mello blinked up at the man. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Now tell me."

Mello pushed his hair back from his face in a frustrated gesture. "My head still hurts a little. Not as bad as it did last night. And my knees are killing me for some reason."

"Amy tells me that when she did your wound check it appears that you have torn the skin some around the stitches. Do you know how that happened?"

Mello paled. He knew how it happened. His knees has been bleeding when he had gotten back to Roger's room after punishing Matt. But he wasn't about to tell that to the doctor. "The night you put them in and drugged me so Roger could get me home I woke up disoriented because Roger had put me in his room instead of my own. When I stood up from the bed I got dizzy and fell on my knees. I think I crawled to the wall to stand up but I'm not completely sure. My head was spinning pretty bad."

"I see. I'll have Amy give you something for the pain. When I come back up after rounds I will look at your knees. If the skin is as badly torn as Amy said, I may need to redo your stitches."

The doctor watched as Mello's face completely drained of all color. "Not in front of Near. I don't want him to know I was hurt. It would make him feel worse and he doesn't need that right now."

The doctor nodded and looked up as Amy stepped up behind Mello and put her hand on his shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt doctor, but Near's stats are rising again. I think you should let Mello go back to him now."

"Okay. I'll see you in a couple hours, Mello. We will figure something out."

Mello nodded and went back to Near. Amy and Derrick watched as he sat on the side of the bed and took the smaller boys hand, pressing it against his cheek. "They look good together. A little young, yes. But they make a sweet couple."

Derrick looked down at Amy and raised his eyebrows. "Has Mello been behaving himself?"

"Of course he has. He was asleep the whole time. It was nice watching them. Anytime Mello moved in his sleep, it was like he was always aware of where Near was and was careful not to touch him anywhere it could hurt him."

"No inappropriate touching?"

Amy frowned up at Derrick. "He gave Near a quick kiss when he first settled onto the bed. Nothing overly inappropriate. More brotherly then anything."

"I see. Keep me informed on Near's progress. If he continues to improve at the rate he has been I will likely move him to a private room tonight. Get Mello some pain meds for the headache and the ache in his knees. And call down to records and have his file brought up. I should probably be charting his treatment but I've been distracted." He handed Near's chart back to the nurse and left the ward.

Amy shook her head at his back and gathered up the food that had been delivered for the boys from the cart left by the desk. She carried them over and set them onto the table by the bed. "Ready to eat, boys?"

Mello sat up from where he had had his head resting on Near's chest and gave the nurse a small smile. "Do you have to sit him up?"

"Yes. We will go slow though." She moved to the side of the bed and tucked the blankets carefully around Near. "Ready?" When Near nodded she hit the button to raise the head of the bed. Other then wincing a few times, Near did fine and was left sitting up for the first time since before being admitted to the hospital. "Any pain?"

"A little. But I'm okay." He shifted and winced and settled back against the bed. "How am I going to eat? I'm right handed." He lifted his arm and waved the cast before setting it back on his lap.

"I can help you eat, or Mello can, if you cant feed yourself with your left hand. I would like you to try and feed yourself first though." She pushed the rolling table over the bed and over the boys laps. Taking the lips off the plates, she set them aside and lowered the table enough so Near could reach the food. "Dr. Smith has you on a liquid diet right now. So you have some beef broth, applesauce, jell-o, and juice. You don't have to finish it all, just eat as much as you can."

Near nodded and picked up his spoon. He tried to eat some of the broth but his hand shook so badly he spilled it into his lap. Near sighed in frustration and threw the spoon back onto the try. He bit his lip as tears formed in his eyes. "I'm not hungry."

Mello looked up at the nurse, his sorrow clear in his eyes. "Can you give us a moment?"

Amy smiled and nodded. "Sure." She pulled the curtain around the bed to give the boys a little privacy and went to check on another patient.

Mello put his arm around Near and pulled his face against his neck. "It's okay, Near. I'll help you eat. I know your hungry."

"I cant even feed myself." Near hiccupped once and buried his face against Mello.

"Shh. You'll get better, Near. Just relax. Let me help you." He pushed Near back gently and picked up the bowl of broth from the tray. "Open."

Near frowned at Mello. "I don't want to eat if I cant feed myself."

Mello sighed and put the spoon back in the bowl. "Near. You need to eat. If you don't, you will only get sick and it will slow your healing. The faster you heal, the sooner we can go home." Mello tilted Near's face up when he turned his head away. "Near. I love you. Please let me help you."

Near looked over at Mello and chewed on his lip again. "You love me?"

"Yes. I do. If I didn't, do you think I would be at your side 24 hours a day in a hospital. I hate hospitals." He spooned up some more of the broth and held it up. "Please."

Near sighed and opened his mouth so Mello could feed him. He ate a quarter of the bowl of broth and shook his head when offered more. "I cant eat anymore of that. It tastes awful."

Mello's mouth twitched into a smile. "What next? Apple sauce or jell-o?"

Near made a face. "I don't like either of them."

"It doesn't matter if you like it, Near. You need to eat. And I thought you liked apples."

"I like apples. I don't like apple sauce. They put stuff besides apples in it."

Mello examined the container of apple sauce and then held it so Near could read it. "Not this one. It says 100% apples."

"Fine. I'll try it."

"You're being stubborn. That's usually my area."

Near sighed and closed his eyes. "I apologize. I don't feel like myself. And my arm really hurts."

"Eat some of this and I'll go find the nurse and see if she can give you anything more for the pain." When Near nodded he continued with the feeding.

Near was almost finished with the apple sauce then the curtain was pulled aside and the nurse stepped back in. She closed the curtain again and moved to where she could see the food trays. "You haven't eaten yet, Mello."

"I'll eat when Near is done." He fed Near another spoon full of apple sauce.

Near shook his head and pushed away Mello's hand when he tried to feed him the last spoonful. "I cant eat anymore."

"You did good, Near. You ate quite a bit for your first meal after surgery. How are you feeling?" Amy took Near's wrist and felt his pulse while she talked.

"Okay. Except for my arm. It really hurts."

"No pain anywhere else?"

"My stomach aches. But it doesn't hurt as bad as my arm."

"I'll give you something for the pain in a moment. Dr. Smith wants you to try and stay sitting up for another hour or so before you lay down again. If you get uncomfortable or if you want to sleep, let me know and I will help you lay down again. You will sleep quite a bit for the next few days because of the medication. But sleeping will help speed the healing. So if you are tired, don't fight going to sleep. Okay?"

Near nodded and winced as he tried to move his arm into a more comfortable position. "Why is it that my arm hurts the worse?"

"Sometimes when someone has more then one serious injury, one will seem to hurt worse then the other. But it may be your minds way to trying to focus through the drugs and the pain. You did sustain a fairly serious head injury. I wouldn't worry about it, Near." Amy pulled a table to her and opened Near's chart. She began checking his vitals and writing things in the chart. When she was finished, she opened a panel on the front of the box that was hooked up to Near's IV. She entered a code in and took out a push button and put it in Near's hand. "If you push this button, it will give you an extra dose of morphine if the steady dose isn't helping. When you push it, it will lock the system for an hour before you can push it again. If you are still in pain after the extra dose, call me over and I will talk to Dr. Smith about what we can do to help."

Near nodded and pushed the button. The machine beeped softly and a few seconds later Mello felt him relax and watched his eyes close. "Arm feel better now?"

Near opened his eyes again to look up at Mello. "Yes. It still aches a little, but it doesn't hurt as bad as it did."

Amy smiled at Mello when Near closed his eyes again and the blonde haired boy looked over at her. "The morphine will likely make him fall asleep. When he does, call me over and I will help you lay him down again. Sitting up isn't safe right now if he is asleep." When Mello nodded, she gathered up the things on the table and left the boys alone, pulling the curtain closed behind her.

Mello shifted until he was in a position that he would be able to support Near and eat at the same time. Near groaned in annoyance as he moved and he looked down to watch his eyelids flutter before his head fell against his shoulder. Mello sighed in relief at seeing Near relaxed and picked up his fork. The eggs were cold, and he wasn't really hungry, but he knew he had to eat.

When he finished his food, he called Amy over and he laid the bed down. Mello didn't want to lay down anymore so he sat in the chair next to the bed and held Near's hand. An hour later he was still in the same position, his elbows on the bed and Near's hand pressed to his cheek, when Dr. Smith pulled the curtain aside and closed it behind him again. He had a tray in one hand and a chart under his arm. Setting the tray on a table, he pulled a stool up to sit next to Mello.

"Ready for me to check your knees?" He glanced up at Near's monitors while he waited for the boy to answer.

"If you want. As long as he is asleep." Mello continued to look at Near, one hand rubbing his arm. "When do you think he can go home?"

"There is no way to tell right now. It could be in about 3 or 4 days, it could be 2 weeks. It all depends on how well he heals."

"And the brain injury? How bad is it?"

"As of now, it looks as if there has been no permanent damage. But we will not know for sure until he is well enough to be awake long enough for us to assess his mental well being. I have him scheduled for a CT scan tomorrow so we can see if there was any structural damage. I would like to take him for a scan of his belly as well, but I think the more time he spends away from you the more agitated he will be. So we will do that the day after. But for right now, I need to see your knees, Mello." Derrick took Mello's hands and pulled him up from the chair. "Sit on the bed." Mello did as he was told and picked Near's hand back up as soon as he was sitting down.

Derrick work in silence as he took the stitches out of the boys knees and replaced them. He also noticed that Mello had friction burns on his knees. It could have been the result of crawling across carpet, but he had seen the look on the boys face when he told him about the tearing around the stitches. He doubted that the story was true, but he wasn't going to force the issue.

Twenty minutes after he began, he finished bandaging Mello's knees and pulled the legs of his borrowed scrubs back down. "Your knees didn't look to bad, but you need to be careful. Put some ointment on them twice a day until the stitches come out. That way you wont get an infection." He handed the boy a small tube of the ointment he had put on his knees and gave him a cup with two white pills in it. "Some aspirin for the pain. If the headache is still bothering you later, you make sure to tell me. It could mean there is something more going on then the lingering effects of the shock."

"I'm fine now. It's almost gone. Eating helped."

Derrick nodded and stood up. "Good. I'll be back the next time Near wakes up to look him over. Try to rest. If you get bored, I'm sure one of the nurses can bring you some magazines or a book or something. Unfortunately we don't allow TVs in the PICU. This is a quiet environment. But if Near continues to do this well, we will move him to a private room tomorrow. There will be a TV in there to keep you occupied."

"I'm fine. I just want to sit here." Mello slid off the bed and sat in the chair again, putting Near's hand back against his face.

Derrick sighed and shook his head. Near wasn't the only one suffering. But unlike what was going on with Near, he had no idea what to do to help Mello. The only thing he could think to do was to leave him alone to hold near while he healed. Seeing Near heal would go a long way to helping Mello heal. All it would take was a little time.


	20. Ch20 Saying Goodbye

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!

Hey what do you know! Two chapter added in one day. God...this fic is a hell of a lot longer then I had originally planned on it being. It just keep coming! HAHA Enjoy...another little bit of a filler chapter...but it adds to the story I think.

* * *

Chapter 20 – Saying Goodbye

"Dr. Smith? The boys guardian is here."

Derrick looked up from the paperwork he was filling out to find Roger standing in the door of his office behind one of the floor's nurses. "Roger. I was just finishing up the discharge paperwork for Near. Did you need something? Or are you just anxious to get the boys home?"

Roger nodded to the nurse as she left and closed the office door softly behind him. "I wanted to speak with you for a moment. If you don't mind."

Derrick leaned back in his chair and waved to one of the chairs facing his desk. "Not at all. What's on your mind?"

"I want to thank you for what you have done for Near. But even more, I want to thank you for what you have done for Mello. He may not say it, but it means a great deal to him that you have trusted him enough to allow him to be here with Near for all this time. Especially when he could tell that you didn't like him, or his relationship with Near, when you fist met him."

"Mello is a good boy. It did take me some time to see it, but he loves Near. And Near loves him. If it weren't for the fact that Near was always more relaxed and at peace with Mello there, I wouldn't have allowed it. And that would have been a mistake. Near was badly injured by what happened, but he wasn't the only one hurt. Watching Mello for those first few day, I could see that he was severely traumatized by what had happened. And he was frightened. Being with Near, seeing that everything possible was being done for him, watching him slowly get better, it all went a long way to easing his fears. His stress headaches have stopped and the stitches are out of his knees. Getting back to a more normal routine will go a long way to helping both of them finish healing. But their sexual relationship does still bother me. While I can see that the boys love each other, and I know that they are far more mature then their age, they are physically to young for sex."

"I understand your concern, Dr. Smith. It concerns me as well. And as I have told you before, I will speak to the boy about their relationship. But there are things you do not know about them. Very important things. And their relationship is helping to develop certain parts of them. Both of these boys have problems relating to others. Mello is brash, aggressive, and egotistical. Near is shy, quiet, and naïve about common knowledge things. Both boys are very independent. Since they have been together, Mello has calmed dramatically, become more respectful of authority, and actually does what he is told. Near has begun to come out of the shell he keeps around him. He rarely ever talks to anyone because he believes that most people do not have the intelligence to carry a conversation with him, or to understand him. Since he has been here, I have seen him having simple conversations with not only Mello, but with you and the nurses as well. I don't not think I have ever once seen Near have a simple conversation with anyone. If he does talk to someone, it is usually one word answers to a question asked of him, or he will ask a question. But he never actually talks."

"He hasn't spoken much to me either. He asks questions, I answer. I did have a short conversation with him yesterday about Mello, though. I could see in his eyes how much he loves the boy when he told me that he didn't think he would have been about to handle being in the hospital without him."

"When I found out about their relationship, I was worried. Mello used to be fairly hostile towards Near. I always thought it was because he was jealous of him. They both get top grades in their classes, so there was no jealousy there. It was over something I am not free to discuss with you. But needless to say, I do not believe the hostility was jealousy. I believe that Mello was attracted to Near and did not know how to handle it. When he was little, it was normal. Boys usually tease the girls they have a crush on, will be mean to them even though they like them. As he grew older though, he realized that being attracted to another boy wasn't normal. So he was mean because he was confused. Near largely ignored him, as he does everyone else. But someone who is a mentor to both of the boy told me that Near had been asking him questions. Questions about sex mostly. This man has been a mentor to the boys for years and he knew that Near was often curious as to why Mello was mean to him. Near wanted to be his friend. But the questions about sex and certain things Near said lead this man to believe that Near was attracted to Mello as well, even though he probably didn't realize that that was what it was at the time."

"I understand everything you are tell me, Roger. But why are you telling me all this?" Derrick leaned forward and put his elbows on his desk.

"I am telling you because I hope you will refrain from informing anyone about the relationship between the boys. I run a very strict house. The rules are followed or the children are sent elsewhere. If someone in the position were to find out that boys were having sex with each other, it could mean bad things for Whammy House. There are many gifted children who have no other place to find schooling that will truly challenge them who reside under my care. I provide a safe environment for them. Mello and Near are a special case. Even in a school for the gifted, my teachers often find themselves challenged in trying to find a course of studies to challenge those two boys. They learn very quickly and retain everything they are taught. They each read three to four college level books a week on top of their college level study plans. The fact that they are still children does not stop them from thinking like adult. Are largely, they are talked to and treated like adults. Unless of course they do something childish and need to be reprimanded." Roger put his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together. "I need you to understand that they are only children in body, Dr. Smith. Perhaps in some experience as well. But they are very special boys."

Derrick smiled and shook his head. "You have told me this before, Roger. And as I have spent time with the boys, I see that you are right about them. One conversation with them and anyone could see how intelligent these boys are. But being smarter then most adults does not automatically make them such. They are 12 and 14 years old. Emotionally, they are still very young. You have not been here to watch them as Near has cried on Mello's shoulder because he isn't feeling well. You have not been here to see the panic that fills his eyes when Mello so much as leave his side for 2 minutes to use the bathroom, because he is afraid to be alone. Those are the emotions of a child. An adult would know that he is injured, but he will heal. An adult would know that it is alright to be alone for a few minutes because he wont be for long. And an adult would know that you do not have to sit beside a hospital bed and watch the one laying in it until you pass out from exhaustion. They are smart boys, and they are very mature for their age, but they are emotionally still children."

Roger gave the doctor a tired smile and sat back to cross his legs. "Mello has always been overly emotional. Near being hurt has shaken him. He told me about passing out in the PICU because he had been so busy watching Near. It happened because every time Near woke up he was in pain. And he didn't want Near to have to wake him up when he needed him. Mello has become very protective of him. He doesn't like seeing Near is pain and he is doing anything he can to make sure he is comfortable. Near is on some very heavy medications on top of a head injury. He is scared, something he has never felt before, and he is in pain, something he has never experienced to such an extent. His crying and being afraid to be alone are not the emotions of a child. I have seen grown men cry for their mothers and beg to not be left alone when hurt."

The doctor nodded, sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face. "I do not plan on telling anyone about their relationship. But there have been many people that have seen them together. Other doctors, nurses, the parents of other children that were in the PICU and on this floor. Mello has been behaving himself and had not acted inappropriately, so most will probably think that they are brothers. But there are a few that have guessed at their relationship. Mostly the nurses who have been taking care of Near. The signs of sexual activity were recorded on his chart when he was examined in the emergency room. But most of those who know don't seem to mind it. They enjoy the boys."

"Most? How many have been making noise about them?"

"Only one has approached me with concerns. Mainly because we have never allowed a child to stay with another child in the hospital before. She didn't like that Mello sleeps in the bed with Near curled up against him. Especially after readying the in his chart that the boy had been very recently sexually active when he was examined. She came to me and expressed concerns. She thought it curious that Near had had sex soon before he was seriously injured. I told her that the two were not related and that she needed to mind her own business and just do her job. I changed her rotation so she is caring for patients on the other side of the floor." He shrugged and spread his hands. "There is nothing I can do to stop tongues wagging when the boys leave. But I will not tell anyone."

"You should make it clear to your people that the boys are very close, but not as close as they think. It could be bad for both of us if someone comes looking around my house because they heard that there are boys engaging in sexual activities."

"I see how it could be bad for you, and I do not want to see any harm come to you because of this. But how would things be bad for me?"

Roger opened his jacked and pulled an envelope from an inside pocket. He tossed it onto the desk and folded his hands in his lap. When the doctor just looked at it, Roger sighed and waved a hand at the package. "Go on. Open it."

"Paying me off will not help you. I already told you I will keep the boys secret."

"It is not money. Open it."

Derrick frowned and opened the envelope and pulled out the papers. Roger watched all the color drain from his face as he opened the pages and looked at a photo copy of the newspaper story printed after he had killed his brother. "Where did you get this?"

"I have my sources, David."

"Don't call me that. I legally changed my name when I was 18. I am Derrick Smith now."

"Yes, I know. But after reading that, I understood why you were so hostile toward Mello when you first met him. He looks a lot like your brother." Roger leaned forward again and looked at the doctor when he raised his eyes from the picture on the paper. "But Mello is not your brother. He did not force Near into anything. I am very sorry that something so terrible happened to you when you were a child. I have had experience working with boys who came to me from an abusive home. A few who were sexually abused. I know how such a thing can destroy a child. But you made the abuse stop. And you have made yourself into a good man. You are a wonderful doctor and I have never met a man outside of those I employ in my house that have been able to connect with Near and Mello. They both like you very much. Mello looks up to you. You have taken great care of the person he loves."

Derrick cleared his throat and folded the papers, putting them back in the envelope. "Do they know?"

"No. They don't. I warned Mello to be wary of the level of affection he showed to near while they are here. But I did not see the need to tell him about your past. By the time I knew about it, you had changed how you were acting towards them. If you hadn't, I would have warned him that he looks like your brother, and told him why that was a bad thing."

"It shocked me, the first time I saw him. He was a ghost from my past sitting next to you in the waiting room. When you told me he was the one who had been having sex with my patient," he sighed and put his hands over his eyes. "I was prepared to protect Near in anyway I could. I was prepared to make sure Mello didn't go anywhere near him, so he couldn't hurt him again. And then I saw them together. I saw the love in their eyes, how much Mello truly cares for Near. I knew that this boy wasn't my brother. And I knew that he would never do anything to hurt his lover." Derrick pressed his thumbs into his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Dropping his hands, he looked over his desk at the other man. "What do you plan on doing with this information?"

"Nothing. For now. I do not wish to see any harm come to you, Derrick. But I will do anything I need to in order to protect my house and my students. If information about the relationship between Mello and Near makes its way to the wrong ears and brings harm to my house, I will bring this knowledge forward. I will make it seem as if you have spread this information because your past came back to haunt you in the form of a boy who looks like your brother."

"And if the information isn't spread because of me?"

"It doesn't matter. I will use the information I have to protect myself, my school, and those boys. But if it helps matters, if that does happen, I will see to it that you are offered a job somewhere else. A good job doing what you are good at."

"I cant say I appreciate you dragging up my past, but I do understand why you would do it. I will talk to my people, tell them that there is nothing going on between the boys but friendship. The only information about the sexual activity that I have added to Near's chart is that there was evidence of it. According to procedure, I am supposed to talk to Near and ask about it. I will add a note to his chart that the anal penetration evidence I found was caused by a young boy finding a new way to pleasure himself. It isn't unheard of. That should dissuade people from assuming that it was caused by Mello, especially since he has been so well behaved. The only one other then myself who knows the truth is the nurse, Amy, from the PICU."

"Mello tells me that she has come down to visit them every day since Near was transferred out of the PICU. They enjoy her company."

"Amy is a good woman. She likes the boys. She wont tell anyone about them. In fact she has been defending them and helping to hide their true relationship."

Roger stood and gathered his coat from the back of the chair. "Thank you, Derrick. I hope everything works out. I would hate to see you lose your job here, since the boys like you so much." He held out his hand and Derrick stood to shake it. "I would like to bring the boys home now, if the paper work is finished."

"Of course. I am almost finished here. I just need to call down to the pharmacy and have them bring up the prescriptions I ordered for you to bring home with Near. And finish the home care info sheet for you and Mello. I'm assuming Mello will be helping care for him at home?"

"I imagine he will, yes. I wait in the room with the boys." Roger left the office and closed the door behind him.

Derrick sat back in his chair and looked down at the envelope still sitting on his desk. He sighed and pushed it into the bottom drawer of his desk. Then he picked up the phone and called the pharmacy before he finished the final paperwork on Near's stay in the hospital.


	21. Ch21 Coming Home

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!

Yay...another chapter! Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 21 – Coming Home

Mello looked up at Whammy House as the gates swung open and Roger drove them through. It had been 10 days since Near was hurt, and they were finally bringing him home. He felt Near shiver slightly and turned his head to look at him, tucked under his arm. "Are you okay, Near?"

"I'm fine." He said it a little to quickly and Mello frowned when his hand that wasn't still in a cast pressed to his stomach.

Mello was worried but he didn't press the issue. Near had been nervous since the moment the night before when Dr. Smith had told them that he was well enough to go home the next day. Knowing Near, it was likely because they were going to have to sleep in separate rooms again. He didn't like the idea either. He loved sleeping with Near's body pressed against his. But Roger wasn't going to allow them to share a bed in the house. While they had been waiting for Dr. Smith to come with Near's discharge papers and such, Roger had talked to them about their relationship. He told them he wasn't going to stop them from doing what they wanted to do, for now, but he would be watching them closely. If he saw that others were finding out about their relationship, he would put a stop to it, even if it meant sending one of them away from the school.

Near tensed when Roger stopped the car. He finally looked out the windows and felt a sliver of fear run down his spine. This was where it happened. This was where he almost died. And now he was going to go back in. And he would have to be in that room, where it happened. He would have to be in there alone.

Roger came around the car and opened the door on Near's side. He would have to carry him, he wouldn't be able to walk up the stairs yet. He reached in to help Near out only to have the boy pull away sharply and tuck himself even further into Mello. Roger took a breath and knelt down so he could see the boys. Near was shivering and Mello looked worried. "Near. I know you are scared. But we need to go inside. This is your home. Mello will be with you. You will be safe."

Near buried his face again Mello's shoulder. "Not at night. I'll be alone."

Roger watched them for a moment as Mello closed his eyes and gently laid a hand on the back of Near's head. "I haven't told you yet, but now seems the best time. You wont be alone, Near. You and Mello are going to share a room. I was just going to move you into a new room because of what happened in the old one. But L suggested I put the two of you together. While I don't agree with his reasoning, I do agree that right now, you two need to share a room." Mello looked up at him and he smiled at the boy. "Near is not going to want to be alone. At least not until he is healed and feeling safe again. You are the only person he trusts. And the only person who currently knows how to take care of him. So that will be your responsibility, if you think you can handle it."

"Of course." Mello ran his hand down Near's back as he sat up. He had stopped shaking but when he looked up into Mello's eyes, the fear was still hovering there. Mello smiled at him and put his hands on the boys face. "It will be okay. I wont leave you alone."

Near turned to look at Roger. "Are you lying?"

"No, Near. I'm not lying to you. I've had your things moved to Mello's room. And I've had another bed brought into the room. Though I have no doubt the two of you will sleep in the same bed, there needs to be two to keep up the appearance that you are simply sharing a room." He stood again and held his arms out to Near. "Are you ready now?"

Nodding, Near moved across the car until Roger could lift him out. He didn't like being carried, but he really had to other choice. While he could walk now, Mello's room was on the third flood of the East wing. It was a bit of a walk from the front door of the house.

"Mello, get the bag of Near's things please." Roger closed the car door with his foot and waited for Mello to retrieve the bag and join him by the door. Near had started to shake again at being so far away from the other boy. But as soon as he walked up and touched Near's hair, the boy relaxed in his arms and even let his head fall against his shoulder, showing that he really was as tired as he looked.

The trip to Mello's room took longer then it shoulder have. Going up the stairs had brought sharp pains in Near's stomach, so Roger had to go slowly. When he finally lowered the boy into Mello's bed, he was sweating from the exertion and the pain. "Mello, get his pain pills out of the bag if you would."

Mello dug around in the bag and pulled out all of the pill bottles they had been sent home with. He lined them up on the nightstand that pulled out the paper with the medication schedule on it. "He can have one of the smaller ones now, but he cant have one of the bigger ones for another hour." He picked up his water glass from the nightstand and went into his bathroom to fill it with water. When he returned, Roger was carefully arranging the pillows on the bed to put Near into a slightly raised position. Mello shook out a pill and sat on the side of the bed. He put the pill in Near's mouth and helped him take a sip of water to swallow it. "Are you hungry? Dr. Smith said you should eat soon. Especially when you are going to take your next round of meds soon."

Near shook his head and tried to relax into the pillows. "I don't think I could eat right now. Maybe once the pill kicks in."

"I'll bring up some food for the two of you so you can eat when you want. Then I have some work I need to get done. Mello, come speak with me for a moment." Roger walked to the door and waited while Mello gave Near's hand a squeeze and walked to him. "You need to try to behave yourself while the two of you are alone in here. This isn't the hospital, no one will be checking up on you all the time, though I will stop by a few times a day to see how he is doing."

"Roger, Near is still hurting. Even if I wanted to, I still wouldn't touch him that way right now. And I know that is what you mean."

Roger put his hands on Mello's shoulders and leaned down to look him in the eye. "I know you love him. I don't doubt that. I'm just warning you to be careful. I want you to keep the door locked. When I need to come in, I will unlock it myself. People will probably be wanting to stop by to get a look at Near. They have no reason to do so other then curiosity. So keep the door locked and don't answer a knock on the door unless it is an adult. I have told the teachers that Near will be here and that I want him to rest, and visitors will make it hard for him to do so. I told them to leave him be for today, but that they could stop by tomorrow to see him as long as it was only for a short time and that they only come by once until he is better. They also know that if you answer the door and tell them that Near isn't up for visitors that they are to listen to you, because you are going to be the one talking care of him."

"I want to take care of him. I can do that much. Besides," Mello looked over his shoulder to see that Near had his eyes closed and was breathing easier. "I doubt he will let anyone else take care of him."

"Yes, I am aware of that." Roger straightened out and put a hand on top of Mello's head, ruffling his hair. He laughed softly at the look the boy gave him as he straightened his hair back out. "Be gentle with him. But make sure he knows that he is safe here."

Mello glanced back again at Near before crooking his finger at Roger until he bent over again. Mello put his lips close to the mans ear and asked softly, "Please make sure Matt stays away from here. I don't want him any more upset then he already is."

Roger smiled and hugged the boy to him. Mello stiffened slightly, then relaxed in his arms and let his forehead rest against his shoulder. He gently stroked the boys back and just held him for a while. He had known that he needed to be held, he just didn't know that he would be as receptive to it. When Mello took a deep breath and lifted his head, Roger let him go and gave him a gentle smile. "Matt is being confined to his room. He doesn't know that you and Near are back yet, but I will be speaking with him later today. Don't worry about him. He will not be bothering you."

"Okay. Thank you." Mello took another deep breath and took a step away from Roger. "I'll make sure he eats when you bring up some food."

"Good." Roger straightened again and opened the door. "Lock this when I leave." When Mello nodded he stepped out and closed the door behind him. He waited until he heard the lock turn before he made his way down the hall and headed for the kitchen.

Mello went back to the bed and sat down again. He touched Near's face and his eyes fluttered open to look up at him. "Feeling better?"

Near nodded and reached up to push Mello's hair out of his face. "Those pills work fast. But I think part of it is that I am laying down again." He smiled and ran his fingers over Mello's lips. "I was thinking about the first time I laid in this bed."

Mello felt himself blush and he turned his head to kiss the palm of Near's hand. "We cant do that again for a while. You are to hurt, and I don't want to cause you pain."

Near sighed and lat his hand fall. "I know."

The strain in his voice made Mello lift his eyes to his face. There were tears on his cheeks and he turned his face away when he noticed Mello looking at him. "What's wrong, Near?"

"I'm hurt. I cant be with you the way I want to right now." His breath hitched and he tried to roll onto his side but Mello's hands kept him on his back. "Are you going to leave me?"

"What would make you even think that, Near? I have been at your side this whole time." Mello laid next to Near and pulled the smaller boy against him, resting his head on his shoulder so he could lay a gentle kiss against his neck.

"I'm not in the hospital anymore. We're home now. You can do other things besides sitting with me all day."

"Near. I don't want to do anything else. You stop thinking that right now. Because I'm not leaving you." He brushed his lips against Near's neck and kicked his shoes off so he could wind their legs together. "I don't have to be careful about how I lay with you anymore. We are alone. The door is locked. I can hold you how I really want to hold you." He gently rolled Near over until he was on his side, facing him. He wound his legs through Near's, put an arm around his chest, and closed his eyes as his tucked his head under Near's chin. "I love you, Near. So much. I'm not leaving this room until you are well enough to leave it with me. I'm not going to leave you alone for even a minute. I'm going to be right here. With you."

Near shivered softly and allowed his body to finally relax for the first time since leaving the hospital. "I love you, too, Mello." He let his body melt into Mello's and rested his cheek against the top of his head. He could feel Mello's body slowly relaxing against his. "You're tired. You haven't really slept have you?"

"No, not really. I hate hospitals. They took you for so many scans and tests that every time I fell asleep I was afraid I would wake up and you wouldn't be there, and I wouldn't know where you were."

"We aren't in the hospital anymore. I'm not going anywhere. Even if I wanted to, I cant move around very well right now. You should sleep."

"I cant. What if you need me?"

"My body is wrapped around yours. If I need something, I will just wake you up."

Mello lifted his arms and set the alarm on his watch. "If that goes off and doesn't wake me up, make me get up. You need your pills in an hour."

"I'm not very tired right now. The pain pill helped. And I'm comfortable now." Near kissed Mello's cheek and let out a sigh of pure contentment. "Sleep, Mello."

"Okay." His voice was so soft Near could barely hear him. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Near was watching the way Mello's hair fell through his fingers when he heard the lock turn. He looked over to see Roger's back come into the room first, followed by the cart with a TV on it that he was pulling.

Roger closed the door and turned to see that Near had his finger pressed to his lips. Roger smiled at him and nodded before taking down the tray that was sitting on top of the TV and setting it on the table in front of the windows. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked the boys over. Mello was fast asleep with his head on Near's chest. They both looked very comfortable wrapped around each other the way they were.

"Are you feeling better?" Roger whispered so he wouldn't wake Mello.

"Yes." Near whispered back and gave Roger a small smile. "I'm a little cold though. But I don't want to wake him up."

Roger stood and moved to Mello's closet. He pulled down one of the blankets Mello had on the top shelf and gently laid it over the boys. "Do you want me to set the TV up for you?"

"No, thank you. I don't want him to wake up until he needs to. He is really tired, Roger."

"I know. He has been very worried about you. I'll leave you two alone now. But make sure you wake him up when you need to take you pills. You have to take them when you are supposed to. You don't want to get an infection. Okay?"

"I will. He set the alarm on his watch. I don't want to wake him up, but I will. Thank you for the food, Roger. And the TV."

"Just get some rest. Both of you. And make sure you eat when he wakes up to give you your pills. Let him know I brought the food."

"I will." Near watched Roger leave and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the lock tumble over. He settled himself back into the pillows and continued to watch Mello sleep.


	22. Ch22 Feeling Better

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!

Wow...another chapter! Geez...Mello and Near and living inside my head right now and demanding to be written about. And Near was horny. So hahah! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 22 – Feeling Better

Mello groaned and rolled onto his back. He hit the button on his watch to stop the annoying beeping and put his arms over his eyes. He was so tired. His body felt heavy and his muscles felt like water he was so exhausted.

"Mello? You need to wake up." Near lifted Mello's arm off his face and stared at him until his eyes opened. He smiled at the look on his face. "I'm sorry. I know you're tired."

"It's okay. What's wrong?" Mello sat up and rubbed his eyes. His stomach growled when the smell of the French fries hit his nose. "Did Roger bring food?"

"Yes. About 20 minutes ago." Near watched as Mello slid out of the bed and walked to the table under the windows. He picked up a plate off of the tray and started stuffing fries into his mouth. Near could help but smile.

Mello turned from the food when he heard the sound of pill bottles shaking. "Oh man. I'm sorry, Near. I completely forgot." Mello put down the food and moved to take the bottles out of Near's hand.

"Mello. I can get my pills myself. I wouldn't have even woke you up but," Near put his hands in his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed and felt himself flush in a combination of embarrassment and frustration. "I'm hungry. I cant walk that far by myself yet."

"I'm sorry." Mello knelt in front of Near and put his head in the other boys lap. "I shouldn't forget something so important."

"You're tired." He took the pill bottles back and shock out what he needed. "Please stop worrying so much. I can get the pills myself if you are asleep. I don't need your help with everything. Okay?"

Sighing, Mello lifted his head and looked into the other boys eyes. "I want to."

"I know." Near touched Mello's face and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "And you can. All you want to. As long as you aren't exhausted. If you don't get some sleep, you're going to make yourself sick. Then who will take care of me?"

"You're right. Okay. Do you want to take your pills first, or do you want to eat first?"

"I want to eat first. These make me tired."

"Okay. Do you want to try walking to the table or do you want me to bring the food to the bed?"

"I want to walk a bit." Near put the pills he had in his hand on the nightstand next to the glass of water and took a breath before letting Mello help him to his feet. His breath hitched when the muscles in his stomach flexed and pain ripped through his middle. "Wait. Just me a minute." He took a deep breath and leaned on Mello.

"You okay?" Mello put his arms around Near, holding his body against his own while his breathing calmed and he straightened from the hunch his body had fallen into. "I can bring you the food if you hurt to much to walk. Dr. Smith said not to walk if you hurt to much. To take it slowly."

"I'm okay. I tried to stand up like I usually do. I forgot to get on my feet before I straightened out. I'm okay." Taking a deep breath, he looked up at Mello and nodded. "I'm ready now. Just go slow." Near groaned when Mello helped him sit in the chair and tried to keep his legs from shaking. The walk from the bed to the table was only about ten or twelve feet, but it had taken all of his energy to do it. It was also the farthest he had walked since Dr. Smith told him he could get out of his bed to use the bathroom on his own. Near looked up at Mello and tried to smile but couldn't find the strength to do so in the sudden depression that was making his chest tight. "Thank you."

Mello pulled the other chair closer to Near and took his hands. "Near. It's okay. You will get stronger. You have been laying on your back in a hospital bed for 10 days. You have been pumped full of drugs that are meant to relax you so you can heal faster. Your body is using all of your energy to heal your wounds. It's good that you could walk this far, even with my help. But please, Near, don't try to push yourself. If you need help, tell me. I am here to help you. I want to help you."

Near sniffed as tears ran down his cheeks. "I can barely move, Mello. I don't even think I can make it back to the bed."

"I'll carry you. It's okay." Mello wiped the tears off of Near's cheek. "Please don't cry."

"I need to use the bathroom before I get back in the bed. How am I going to do that?" Near looked up at Mello and there are anger in his eyes. "Are you going to carry me into the bathroom and help me piss too?"

Mello sighed and took Near's face in his hands. "I will carry you in there if you need to use the bathroom. I will give you privacy if you want it. All you have to do is ask."

Panic clutched Near's chest and he grabbed Mello's wrists. "Don't leave me alone."

"I wont leave you alone. I'll just stand on the other side of the door if you want privacy. I will be right there the whole time."

Near relaxed a little and let go of Mello's wrists to hold onto the front of his shirt. "Why do you want to take care of me? I'm nothing but a burden right now."

"I love you, Near. I would do anything for you. Helping you while you are hurt is not a burden on me."

Near stared at his hands, holding onto Mello's shirt, and felt tears sting his eyes again. "You haven't kissed me."

"What?" Mello blinked at Near and wiped his tears away again. "What are you talking about?"

"You didn't kiss me in the hospital, but that's because you couldn't. But we've been alone, at home for a while now and," Near was stopped when Mello lifted his head and pressed their lips together.

"I love you." Mello slid his hands from Near's face and up into his hair. He pushed out of his chair onto his knees in front of the other boy and kissed him with all of the passion he felt. As his tongue darted into Near's mouth, the boy moaned and he felt his body shiver against him.

Near slid his hands down Mello's chest and pulled his shirt up so he could run his hands over his chest. Mello moved his lips to Near's neck, making him shiver again. "I love you, too, Mello." Mello scraped his teeth across Near's neck and he moaned, feeling himself grow hard under the attention. "Please don't stop."

Mello pulled back and hung his head. His cock was throbbing and he could see that Near was hard as well. "Near. We cant do this right now. Not until you aren't in pain anymore."

"Please." Near pulled Mello back to his mouth and kissed him softly. "I need you, Mello. Please. I hurt so much. Make me feel good."

Mello moaned softly and ran his hands down Near's sides until they rested on his hips. "I'll suck you. But that's all for now. Nothing more physical."

Near nodded and put his hands over Mello's on his hips. "What about you?"

"I'm fine. Let me take care of you." Mello pulled Near's pants off of him and tossed them onto the chair behind him.

"No. If I go, you go too."

"I'll do myself while I suck you. Now shut up." Mello leaned forward and took Near into his mouth. Near didn't shut up, but he did moan, very loudly. The sound shivered through Mello's body like he was a tuning fork and he used his free hand to unzip his pants. He sucked Near hard and fast while he took his own length into his hand and stroked himself.

"Oh God. Mello. It feels so good." Near threw his head back and buried his hands in Mello's hair. He felt himself getting close and his back arched as Mello ran his tongue over the head of his cock. Near winced and hunched forward again, hissing at the pain that ripped through his stomach.

Mello stopped what he was doing and looked up at Near. "Are you okay?"

Near shook his head and took a deep breath. "That hurt. I'm fine. Don't stop." He used his hold on Mello's hair to pull his mouth back to him. Mello grinned up at him before going back to what he had been doing.

Mello took his hand off of his cock and pressed it to Near chest, holding him back against the chair so he wouldn't hurt himself again. Near moaned loudly and Mello felt his body tense a moment before he came. His body strained against the hold Mello had and he whimpered softly as the last of his orgasm faded. Mello swallowed and let Near fall from his mouth. He looked up to see Near's eyes unfocused and a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Near looked down at Mello when his hand fell away from his chest and he laid his forehead against the inside of his thigh. He was breathing hard, and Near could tell by the way his body was moving that he hadn't finished yet. "Mello. Stand up. Let me finish you."

Mello shook his head. "Almost there."

Near grabbed Mello by the hair and yanked his head up. "Stand up. Let me finish you." Near watched as Mello's eyes tried to focus through the pain of having his hair pulled. But he stood up. He was rock hard, precum dripping over is hand as he continued to stroke himself. Near sat up straight and put his hand over Mello's, pulling it away. He pulled Mello towards him and wrapped his lips around all that hard flesh.

Mello groaned and his fingers dove into Near's hair. "Don't hurt yourself." He hissed when Near sucked harshly and looked down to see him looking up at him. "Okay. I'll shut up."

Near smiled and closed his eyes, concentrating on the taste and feel of having Mello in his mouth again. He moaned softly and Mello echoed him, his fingers tightening in his hair.

"Close. Really close." Mello gasped and forced himself to relax his hands as his orgasm hit him. He expected Near to pull away. Instead he took him as far into his mouth as he could and swallowed with Mello's length in his throat. The sensation made his knees go weak and he grabbed the edge of the table to keep from falling. "Holy shit. Fuck." When Near finally released him, he sat down hard in the chair that was still behind him and stared at the other boy. "That was incredible."

Blushing, Near looked down at his hands in his lap. "I choked the first time because I didn't swallow fast enough. I figured if I swallowed while you were coming I wouldn't choke. It worked." He looked up at Mello and gave him a curious look. "Did it really feel that good?"

"Yes." Mello leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Near couldn't help but smile at how funny he looked sitting like that with his pants around his knees. "I'm really tired now."

"Can we eat first?" Near looked over at the food and his stomach growled.

Mello smiled and stood up, pulling his pants back into place before he picked up Near's and got on his knees again to help him back into them. He kissed Near gently and leaned back, smiling at him. "Feel better now?"

"Yes. Thank you. My stomach hurts now. But I'm fine. I'll take my pills after I get back in bed."

"Good. Lets eat. Then I'll help you to the bathroom. Then we will go to bed and sleep until lunch tomorrow." Near laughed. The first real laugh Mello had ever heard from him. He kissed the boy on the forehead and wrapped his arms around him. "I love the sound of you laughing."

"I don't remember the last time I really laughed. I love that you can make me do it." He turned his head and brushed his lips against Mello's. "I love you."

"I love you. Lets eat."


	23. Ch23 Fear and Joy

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!

YAY...another chapter. Major Lemon Warning! I had fun writing this one...*giggles wickedly and tucks her horns under her hair* Anyways...I hope you all enjoy! As always...read and review please!

* * *

Chapter 23 – Fear and Joy

It was dark. So dark he couldn't see his hand in front of his face. He felt panic welling up in his chest. He listened, but he couldn't here a thing. He tried to sit up but his stomach protested the movement and he bit back a scream. His panic was climbing higher. He couldn't hear anything. Shouldn't he be able to hear the machines? Shouldn't there he the light out in the hallway illuminating the room? And where was Mello?

Near whimpered softly as he reached out and felt the bed next to him. His eyes filled with tears when he felt nothing but empty sheets. Where was he? Why was he alone? Where were the lights and the sounds he had grown used to in the hospital? His breathing started coming hard and fast. The pain was coming back. He could feel the burning ache spreading through his stomach and up his broken arm. Where was the nurse with the pain killers? She always came at the right time. Just when the pain was starting to come back.

He reached to the side of the bed, feeling for the railing where the call button for the nurse was. But his hand met nothing but empty air. What was going on? He started to cry in earnest as he laid there for what seemed like forever. The pain was getting worse. It hurt so much. It was getting hard to breathe as the panic took a firm hold on him.

Mello jumped when he heard a blood-freezing scream rip the air. He tore open the shower curtain and almost fell when his feet slipped on the tile floor. He flung open the door and was on the bed before he could blink. Near was covered in sweat and screamed again when Mello pulled him into his arms.

"Shhh. I've got you, Near. It's alright." Mello rocked the shivering boy and held him tightly against his wet body. "It's okay. I've got you. You're safe. Slow your breathing for me now, okay?"

Near whimpered softly and turned his head until his face was pressed against Mello's chest. "Why is it so dark? Why is it so quiet?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have closed the bathroom door." Mello looked over when he heard the lock click on the door and it was pushed open to hit the wall. "Close the door." Mello glared at Roger as he did as Mello said.

"What happened? I was at the other end of the hall and heard the screaming." Roger approached the bed at frowned at the boys. "Why are you nude, Mello?"

Mello shot Roger a nasty look before turning back to Near and stroking his hair gently. "I was in the shower." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I shouldn't have done that while he was asleep."

"Where are we?" Near had calmed enough that he could now look around the room in the pale light that filtered into the room from the open bathroom door.

"In my room. At home. I'm so sorry I left you alone, Near. I just wanted a shower. I swear it wont happen again."

"Home?" Near blinked his eyes clear and looked around the room again. Now that he could see, he remembered that he had come home. He had fallen asleep in Mello's arms in the room they were now sharing. Near's eyes fell on the table where they had eaten lunch and he felt himself blush remembering what they had done in that chair. He turned his eyes away from the table and looked up at Mello. He frowned when water dripped onto his face from Mello's hair. "Why are you wet?"

"I was in the shower."

"Oh." He relaxed completely now and closed his eyes for a moment. "I need my pills. I hurt really bad right now, Mello."

"I'll get them." Roger picked up the pill bottles from the table and Mello couldn't help but laugh at the look of confusion on his face.

"I color coded the lids. He needs one of the green pills. It's the big pain killer."

"No. Those make me sleep. I don't want to sleep again right now."

"Okay." Mello tightened his hold on Near when he began to shiver again. "Okay. One of the blue ones then. The smaller pain killer." Mello glanced at the clock and looked up at Roger. "One of the yellow and one of the red as well."

"Which are those?" Near looked over at Roger and caught sight of a lot of bare Mello. His face flamed and he tried to sit up, only to be pulled back against Mello when he sucked in a sharp breath.

"Don't move just yet. The yellow one is the antibiotic and the red is the mild muscle relaxing pill."

"You're naked, Mello."

Mello's lips twitched as he pressed them to Near's forehead. "Yes. I just said I was in the shower. I didn't exactly take the time to grab a towel when I heard you scream."

"Oh." Near hunched down in Mello's arms and tried to ignore the fact that his back was pressed against all that bare skin.

"Here you go, Near." Roger handed the boy three pills and a glass of water.

"Thank you." Near put the pills in his mouth and swallowed them all at once with a mouthful of water.

"Everything alright now?" When Mello and Near nodded, Roger shook his head at them and walked to the door. "Put some clothes on, Mello. I will check on you two again later. Would you like me to bring you dinner?"

"What time is it?" Near tried to see the clock but the nightstand was blocked by Mello's bare chest.

"It's almost 8. I came to ask you if you wanted dinner around 6 but you both were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. Would you like dinner now?"

"I cant eat right now. Not until the pain is gone. But after that I should eat."

Roger nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "In an hour then. I'll bring you dinner. I'll leave you alone now. Put some clothes on, Mello." Roger left and Mello heard the lock turn.

"You okay now? I'm so sorry, Near. I shouldn't have taken a shower until you were awake. I should have been here when you woke up." Mello put his forehead against Near's shoulder and pulled him closer. "I'm so sorry."

"It was so dark. I couldn't find you."

Mello's heart clenched at the broken sound of Near's voice. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't leave me again, okay? If you need to use the bathroom or take a shower, wake me up first. Or leave the door open so I can see the light. Don't leave me alone in the dark again."

"I wont. I swear it." He kissed the side of Near's neck and ran his hands up and down the boys arms. "You have no idea how much it scared me to hear you scream like that."

"Probably about as much as waking up alone in the dark scared me." Near shivered as Mello moved his hands from his arms to stroke his chest. He moaned softly and left his head fall back against Mello's chest. "That feels good."

"Does it?" Mello nipped lightly at the boys neck and started to unbutton his shirt. "You're all sweaty. We should get you into some clean clothes."

"Can I have a shower?" He hissed as Mello's fingers brushed one of his nipples.

"Yes. The hospital sent us home with a special chair for the shower. So you don't have to stand. Want me to carry you in there?" He trailed his fingers carefully over the bandages wrapped around Near's middle and played with the waistband of his pants.

"Not just yet." Near lifted his hips slightly when Mello's fingers brushed against his erection. "Don't stop touching me yet."

"Didn't we just do this a few hours ago?"

"I don't care. I want more." He moaned loudly when Mello gripped him through his pants. "More."

Mello grinned and slipped out from behind Near, laying him on his back again. "Want to try something new?"

Near frowned. "Not really. I want your mouth on me again."

Mello put his knees on either side of Near's hips and leaned over him, careful to keep his weight off the boy. "Are you sure?" Mello pressed his lips to Near's at the same time he ground his ass against Near's crotch. Near sucked in a breath and shuddered at the sensation.

"What are you suggesting?"

"There's one thing we haven't done yet. We have touched each other, sucked each other. I have been inside of you." Mello kissed down Near's neck until he could flick his tongue over his right nipple. "But you haven't been inside of me."

Near's eyes went wide as he watched Mello start to work his pants off of his hips. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Do you want to try it?" Mello moved off of Near so that he could pull his pants off and tossed them to the floor. He picked up one of Near's legs and started kissing and licking the inside of his thigh.

"I cant think with you doing that." Mello stopped and put his leg back down. Near took a deep breath and looked at him. The blonde was hard, standing straight up against his belly. "Is that something you would want?"

Mello smiled and leaned over him again to kiss him softly. "I'll give you anything you want. Do you want to try it?"

Near swallowed hard and looked down between their bodies. What he really wanted was to feel Mello inside of him again. But he knew they couldn't do that until he was healed. He looked up into Mello's eyes and smiled softly. "Yes. But I cant. I cant move very well right now, Mello. It wouldn't be a good idea to try."

Mello laughed and kissed Near hard. "Silly boy. You don't have to move. Just lay there. I'll do the work." He kissed Near again and pulled open his nightstand for his bottle of lotion. He sat up again and put a good amount of lotion on his hand. "Watch."

Near watched. He felt himself grow even harder and Mello reached between his own legs and pushed two fingers inside of himself. Mello groaned and shivered with pleasure. "Do this often?"

Mello nodded. "Just my fingers. It feels good." He moaned and added a third finger.

"Nothing but your fingers?"

"Just my fingers." Mello opened his eyes and looked down at Near. "Did you think I had done this before with someone else?" When Near blushed, he smiled. "You're my first any my only, Near."

Near smiled. "Can I do that?"

"What?"

Blushing, Near looked away and bit his lip. "With my fingers."

Mello pulled his fingers out and took Near's hand. He put some lotion in his hand and spread it over the boys fingers before moving his hand between his legs. "Go ahead."

Near ran the tips of his fingers between Mello's legs, feeling the tight hole. He pressed gently and the tips of three fingers pushed into Mello's body. Mello moaned and rocked his hips forward, making Near's fingers slide further into him. "You're hot inside."

"Mhmm. That's normal. You feel the same." Mello moaned loudly when Near hooked his fingers and brushed against his prostate. "Do that again." Near complied and Mello's body convulsed around his fingers. "Okay. Enough. Any more and I'm going to cum."

Near pulled his fingers out and took his own erection into his hand. "Now what?"

"You just lay there. I'll do everything." He pulled Near's hand away and took the hard shaft into his hand. He shifted his hips until the head of his shaft was pressed against his opening. "Try not to thrust, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'll try." Near sucked in a breath and groaned as Mello started to lower himself down onto him. "You're so tight."

"Shh. Let me get all the way down." Mello bit the inside of his cheek as he continued to slowly work himself onto Near. It hurt more then he thought it would. Near wasn't that long, maybe 4 ½ inches, but he was thick, thicker then three of his own fingers anyways, which was as much as he had put inside himself before. He moaned loudly when his hips finally settled against Near's. He rocked his hips slightly and Near moaned and shivered, grabbing his hips in his hands and digging his fingers in. "Am I hurting you?"

Near shook his head. "No. You're just really tight. It feels really good." He gasped when Mello rocked against him again. "I don't think I'm going to last very long. You feel to good."

Mello smiled and raised himself up a couple inches and eased back down. "Oh, God. This feels incredible." And it did. Now that he was getting used to it, it was the best thing he had ever felt. Even better then being inside Near. "I wont last long either."

Near nodded and watched as his cock disappeared into Mello again. He could feel himself getting really close. "I'm almost there, Mello."

"Me, too." Mello started moving faster. "Cum for me, Near." Near moaned loudly and his fingers dug harshly into Mello's hips. His hips bucked and Mello felt his insides filled with a sudden warmth. The feeling drove him over the edge and he pumped his cock in his hand as he rocked his hips against Near's and came hard. He groaned and put his hands on the bed before he fell on Near. "Oh, God, Near. That felt so good."

Near could only nod. He groaned as Mello slid off of him and laid on the bed next to him, putting his head on his shoulder. "That was amazing."

"Yeah." Mello looked up and touched Near's face until he look down at him. "I really enjoyed that. Did you?"

"Yes. I really did. Can we do it again sometime?"

Mello smiled. "Anytime you want." Mello kissed Near and sat up to look down at him. "Did you like it better then me being inside of you?"

Near blushed and looked away. "Why do you want to know? Once I'm better you can be inside of me again. I like that, too."

"I want to know, Near. I love you. Please tell me."

Near's blushed deepened. "Yes. I liked it better. I didn't think anything could feel as good as you being inside of me, but I was wrong. I want to do both with you, though."

Mello turned Near's face to him and kissed him again. "I'm glad. I liked that better, too."

Near's eyes widened. "You did?"

"Yes. I did. Something about you being inside of me." Mello shivered and put his head on Near's shoulder, pressing his face against the soft skin of his neck. "It turns me on like nothing else ever had before."

Near smiled and ran his fingers through Mello's drying hair. "You liked it that much? Well then, you can have it anytime you want it."

Mello chuckled and sat up again. "I'll take you up on that offer later. Right now, we need a shower before Roger gets back with dinner."


End file.
